Vingt-huit lésions
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Il était une fois l'histoire d'une petite fille. Un jour, on l'a frappé. Puis encore une fois le lendemain. Et encore le lendemain de ce lendemain. Et ça a duré une semaine. Puis un mois. Puis un an. Puis deux, trois, quatre. Il était une fois l'histoire d'une jeune femme. Désormais, elle vit avec toutes ses lésions...
1. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,

Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est une fanfiction sur la maltraitance infantile, divisée en 12 chapitres postés le Dimanche, qui traite des conséquences et du "après". Cependant, il me parait important, de faire ici, un bref point :

Si jamais tu es victime de violences, physiques ou psychologiques, ou qu'une personne de ton entourage en est victime, il est important de parler, de se faire aider. Tu n'es pas seul(e). Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir et tu es bien plus fort(e) que tu ne le penses. On s'en sort toujours... Le premier pas, c'est d'accepter l'aide des autres et surtout, surtout, de parler. A un ami, une amie, à un adulte en qui tu as confiance, ou même à une personne que tu ne connais pas dans la vraie vie.

Un numéro à retenir : le 119 SOS enfant maltraité

Mes pensées sont sincèrement avec vous tous,

CacheCoeur


	2. Accepte

Le stress est mon pire ennemi. Je suis en troisième année de droit. J'ai toujours été une acharnée du travail, intransigeante, à la recherche de la perfection. Nul doute que le droit était une matière qui m'était prédestinée… Pourtant, assise en tailleur sur mon lit, je fouille les feuilles qui y sont éparpillés avec une panique telle qu'elle me dévore les entrailles. J'ai besoin de retrouver ses notes ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si peu organisée ? C'est vraiment le comble.

J'arpente ma chambre étudiante, griffonne quelques notes sur une copie double en écoutant ma mère me raconter les derniers potins du coin. Je l'écoute d'une seule oreille, sirotant mon thé. Je me moque bien des affaires de Madame Carmen, notre voisine… Je laisse donc ma mère parler pendant une bonne heure, me contant les dernières frasques des jeunes de mon ancien village. Je n'ai aucun ami là-bas. Mes camarades de collège, de lycée m'ont certainement oublié aussitôt nos diplômes obtenus.… Ma mère les connait bien mieux que moi de toute évidence !

Après avoir embrassé mon frère, ma sœur et ma mère au bout du combiné, je raccroche. Comme à mon habitude, je prépare mon sac pour mes cours de demain, ferme mon classeur, mets de l'ordre dans mes affaires et m'assoie une nouvelle fois en tailleur sur son lit. Ma guirlande de plume multicolore comme seule lumière, j'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le vent frais de Novembre s'engouffre dans la pièce et fait vaciller les mèches des bougies parfumées que j'ai allumé en début de soirée. La rue est déserte, paisible. On entend un peu le vrombissement des voitures de l'autre côté du quartier, et la voix stridente d'une chanteuse qui hurle un peu plus loin, couverte par celles des fêtards. Au loin, je reconnais une ou deux têtes que j'ai l'habitude de croiser sur le campus. Ils se rendent à la fête, des paques de bières dans les mains.

J'aime bien lire, écrire, rêvasser sur les bancs de l'université. En bref, des activités que l'on pratique souvent seul. Bien sûr, j'ai mes amis. Grey, le meilleur blagueur du groupe, le taquin. Erza, l'insouciante, la forte, la courageuse. Levy, la douceur incarnée, la grande romantique. Et Natsu, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le rire contagieux à la présence rassurante, qui nous as tous soudé.

De moi-même, je n'aurai jamais pu aller vers les autres. Je suis un peu timide, ai tendance à rougir dès qu'un inconnu s'adresse à moi et à bafouiller quand on me fait la conversation. Les bras enroulés autour de mes genoux, je contemple la première étoile qui vient d'apparaître dans le ciel.

J'ai abandonné mes révisions et je sirote mon thé, toujours près de la fenêtre. Je risque de tomber malade, mais je m'en moque. Je refuse de me retourner vers mes murs. Je préfère le monde que m'offre la seule vitre de ma chambre. Je ne veux pas m'emprisonner à l'intérieur. J'étouffe. Et je sais surtout que sur mon bureau se trouve ma lettre de convocation au tribunal. Je ne veux pas y aller, et pourtant je dois y aller. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je laisse cette lettre sur mon bureau sans y avoir touché depuis que je l'y ai déposé. Je me lève, pour la ranger dans mon sac. Comme si cela allait cacher, me faire oublier sa misérable existence.

J'ai peur.

Mon téléphone vibre. Une notification sur le groupe WhatsApp de mes amis. Erza nous demande si on compte venir aux prochaines assises, notamment celles de Février prochain. Levy a déjà répondu par un smiley. Grey et Natsu ont accepté. Il ne manque plus que moi.

Aller au Tribunal ?

« Lucy, tu veux venir aussi ? ».

Non.

« Dit Lucy, tu réponds quand tu veux ! ».

C'est hors de question.

« Bon Lucy, tu sais très bien qu'on sait que tu lis tout nos messages ».

J'ai toujours évité cet endroit comme la peste.

« Luce ! C'est important ! Il faut que tu viennes ».

Je déteste ce lieu. Je déteste ce à quoi, celui à qui, il me fait penser.

Et pourtant, je sais que je vais bientôt devoir y aller… Autant que je m'y prépare, entourée de mes amis. Presque inconsciemment mes pouces pianotent sur l'écran de mon téléphone. J'ai accepté.

Et je le regrette déjà.


	3. 1 - Ne m'abandonne pas

Il y avait cette adulte, piégée par son reflet dans le miroir, et il y avait cette petite fille, emprisonnée dans ce corps d'adulte. Et au milieu, coincée, étriquée entre elles, il y avait moi. Une peau un peu translucide, deux yeux énormes, des cheveux extrêmement longs… Du très petits, du très grands, de la démesure encore et encore.

L'adulte me regardait, me détaillait, me jugeait :

\- Tu te crois forte ?

La petite fille en moi aurait voulu crier un oui. Mais elle n'avait jamais crié, jamais rien fait sortir de sa bouche. Elle était indolente dans la douleur, stupide dans ses supplications face aux supplices de sa vie. Elle était enfouie, quelque part, mais présente, tout le temps. Jamais très loin, toujours derrière moi, me susurrant à l'oreille que le danger était tout proche, tapis dans l'ombre, que ses coups m'attendaient, que ses mots, ils me blesseraient de nouveau.

-T'es brisée. T'es en miette. T'es trop muette.

Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ? Pleurer, hurler, s'acharner dans un combat que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ? Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? Pourquoi je me retrouvais ici ? Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ?

Peut-être que c'était normal. Peut-être que c'était mon destin. Peut-être que c'était l'histoire que la loterie de la vie m'avait attribuée.

-Tu l'emmerdes, ta putain de loterie de la vie, ricane mon reflet. Tu crois que c'est normal ce que tu as subis ? Tu crois que c'était ton destin d'être maltraitée ?

J'avais lu, un jour dans un bouquin, que les victimes parfois sous le choc, qui avaient longtemps vécu avec leur bourreau, n'arrivaient pas à se considérer comme telles. Des victimes. Ce mot qui sonne comme crime, illégitime, gravissime. J'avais mis quatorze ans. Quatorze longues années pour comprendre que je n'étais pas normale. Cent soixante-huit mois pour s'apercevoir des dégâts causés. Ce n'est rien à l'échelle de l'humanité. C'est un grain de poussière à l'échelle de la planète. C'est… c'est insignifiant. Et pourtant, pour moi, c'était presque toute la durée de ma vie.

-Et pourtant, ils sont imprimés sur ton épiderme, les dégâts.

Un jour, je m'étais changée dans les vestiaires, après mon cours de sport. J'avais toujours réussi à échapper à cette étape, m'enfermant dans les toilettes avant tout le monde pour m'habiller en paix. Mais ce jour-là, pour une raison que j'ai aujourd'hui oubliée, je n'avais pas pu faire comme d'habitude. Je m'étais réfugiée dans un coin, et avais retiré mes vêtements sans dire le moindre mot. Et les murmures de toutes les autres filles s'étaient tus, les uns après les autres, comme les piaillements des oiseaux qui se calment quand le chasseur n'est pas très loin. Il faut se taire. Il faut se cacher. L'ennemi arrive… L'une d'elle s'était approchée.

-C'est quoi ces marques ?

J'avais sursauté. Je sursautais toujours. Encore aujourd'hui, je sursaute toujours. Mais j'avais attrapé mon t-shirt et m'étais recouvert la poitrine en oubliant mes jambes. Elles m'avaient toutes regardé, et j'avais suivi leurs yeux qui descendaient, détaillaient toutes les marques présentes sur ma peau. Elles en faisaient le décompte dans leur tête. Je les entendais presque. « Quatre cicatrices dues à une ceinture sur mes épaules et mon dos, trois brûlures de cigarettes, cinq plaies encore boursoufflées sur le ventre, quinze striures zigzaguant sur mes jambes ». Peut-être qu'elles avaient aussi remarqué cette petite balafre, juste au coin de mes lèvres. Moi et mes vingt-huit lésions…

Je n'avais rien répondu. J'avais enfilé mon sweat, je m'étais tortillé dans tous les sens pour rentrer dans mon jean slim, et j'avais noué les lacets de mes converses d'une main tremblante. L'heure d'après, la conseillère d'éducation m'avait fait appeler dans son bureau. Ma mère s'y trouvait. Elles discutaient calmement jusqu'à ce que je fasse remarquer ma présence. L'une des filles avait eu peur en voyant mon corps. Elle l'avait signalé. Elle était choquée. Et on m'avait convoqué dans un bureau pour que j'en parle. Je n'avais pas compris. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprenais pas la logique. Mais ma mère, le visage doux et la voix tremblante avait simplement dit :

-Lucy n'en parle à personne.

Non. Je n'en parlais jamais. Des coups dans le noir. Des ceintures qui m'avaient fouetté la chair des heures et des heures. Des cigarettes qui avaient troué mon corps. Des lames de rasoir qui m'avaient strié la peau. Des objets qui m'avaient été lancés, des bleus qu'ils y avaient laissé. Je n'en avais jamais rien dis. Pas même à la juge, pas même aux assistantes d'éducation. Pas même à moi-même. J'avais douze ans et je venais de comprendre ce que les adultes m'avaient appris à mes dix ans.

-Tu as compris assez tard, Lucy. Mais t'arrives à vivre avec maintenant ?

Je détestai l'image que me renvoyait ce reflet. Les questions qu'il me faisait me poser, les mots qu'il me faisait penser.

-T'as vingt ans et pourtant, t'es encore qu'une pauvre gamine…

Tient… Un autre mot qui rime avec crime. J'efface le peu de buée qu' il reste sur la glace comme pour effacer ce reflet que je ne supporte pas. Mais une autre image apparait :

-Ne m'abandonne pas, Lucy.

C'est la petite fille qui a parlé. Elle me supplie presque, ses petites mains encore potelées par l'enfance plaquées sur la surface du miroir. Elle a des bleus partout, des contusions, des ecchymoses, des cicatrices, des marques qui zèbrent sa peau. On dirait qu'elle va tomber en lambeau, qu'elle s'étiole et qu'elle se fane. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps… La fillette, telle une poupée de porcelaine, semble si fragile, si frêle. On pourrait la casser si facilement…

-Ne m'abandonne pas, Lucy, répète-t-elle.

Je voudrais lui dire que tout va bien se passer. Que ses bleus disparaitront, que le temps, oui, le temps soigne tout, et gommera les imperfections de son visage. Je voudrais lui dire qu'elle est forte, qu'elle surmontera tout ça. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je n'ai jamais su me réconforter moi-même…

-Tu détournes les yeux… Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te regarder en face ? Me demande la voix fluette de la petite fille.

C'est une moi version miniature. Je reconnais mes grands yeux, mes longs cils, mon petit nez. Alors, je n'écoute pas. Je défroisse du plat de la main, ma chemise rose pâle et passe les doigts dans mes cheveux blonds. Je maquille mes lèvres, respire profondément et me détourne du miroir de ma salle de bain.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours m'échapper. Tu es fatiguée de me fuir. Tu le sais. Lâche prise, Lucy… Lâche prise.

Je claque la porte en sortant de la pièce. Mes clés de voiture dans les mains, je les observe un long moment sans rien faire. Mon sac à dos repose dans un coin de ma chambre étudiante. Je m'en saisi, supportant son poids tant bien que mal. Je sais que je vais être en retard au tribunal si je ne me dépêche pas. Et pourtant, je traine. J'observe la pièce. Un lit, un bureau, une étagère qui croule sous les livres, une petite table, un frigo, un espace cuisine, quelques rangements… Le tout cohabitant dans quinze mètres carrés à peine. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, me faisant sursauter et lâcher mes clés. Je me baisse pour les ramasser et sors mon téléphone. Levy s'inquiète. Nous avions rendez-vous à dix heure. Elle sait que je ne suis jamais en retard, toujours en avance d'un bon quart d'heure. Je pianote un vague « j'arrive ». Je quitte ma chambre étudiante, puis le bâtiment un peu vieillot de ma résidence universitaire. Je cherche ma petite C1 sur le parking. J'ai encore oublié l'endroit auquel je me suis garée hier. Je finis par la trouver, pose mon sac sur le côté passager, m'installe au volant et attache ma ceinture. Les clés sur le contact, je démarre en me demandant pourquoi diable j'ai accepté d'accompagner mes amis aujourd'hui. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. C'est tout moi, les mauvaises idées… Mes mains tremblent encore quand j'arrive au Tribunal de Grande Instance de Magnolia. Je le regarde. Je m'étais déjà sentie écrasée par ce dernier à mes dix ans. Je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Et en face des murs gris entre lesquels la justice est rendue, il y a cette adulte, piégée par ses souvenirs, et il y a cette petite fille, emprisonnée dans ce corps d'adulte. Et au milieu, coincée, étriquée entre elles, il y a moi et mes vingt-huit lésions qui me brûlent le corps et l'esprit.


	4. 2 - Chaque fois qu'il me touche

-Lucy ?

Sweat à capuche vert pétant, yeux d'onyx, cheveux roses en bataille et chaussures rouges aux pieds, Natsu me sourit gentiment. Je me souviens du premier sourire qu'il m'a adressé. J'étais toute seule, dans cet amphithéâtre bondé, entourée par des centaines d'étudiants. Il s'était assis à côté de moi, avait sortis ses feuilles et sa trousse prêt à prendre en note ce que l'enseignant chercheur allait nous dire d'une minute à l'autre. Puis, il s'était aperçu de ma présence, m'avait souri franchement. Je lui avais retourné la politesse, avant de me pencher sur mes propres feuilles, intimidée.

-On est les deux seuls étudiants à prendre nos cours sur papier…, m'avait-il dit.

J'avais retenu un petit rire nerveux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il s'en était rendu compte, je crois, puisqu'il m'avait de nouveau souri, avant de déclarer :

-On a sans doute plus en commun que notre participation évidente à la déforestation de notre belle planète ! Enchanté, je m'appelle Natsu !

J'avais franchement ris cette fois-ci, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et le cours avait commencé. Depuis, tous les jours, Natsu s'asseyait à côté de moi en cours. Au fil de la semaine, il avait ramené d'autres personnes dans notre petite rangée. Levy d'abord, puis Erza et Grey. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis et c'était grâce à Natsu, qui malgré mes silences, n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire.

-Lucy ! Lucy ! T'es là ?

Ses grandes mains s'agitent sous mes yeux, dispersent mes souvenirs.

-Bonjour Natsu, finis-je par dire la voix un peu enrouée.

-T'es très distraite en ce moment. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Mes joues rougissent. Je n'ai jamais su mentir. Et Natsu n'a jamais cru à une seule de mes pitoyables tentatives de mensonges.

-Rien d'important.

-Vraiment ?

Il fait une mine boudeuse qui m'arrache un rire. Natsu, c'est bien la seule personne à me faire cet effet tous les jours depuis maintenant trois ans. Il est juste lui, et ça me suffit. Sa main s'empare de la mienne. Je sursaute, surprise, mais il s'en moque et m'entraine à sa suite dans le Tribunal :

-Un petit procès aux assises ça devrait te changer les idées, non ? s'amuse-t-il en ouvrant les grandes portes de verre du bâtiment.

-Assurément ! je lui réponds.

J'évite de regarder mon reflet dans les grandes vitres de la porte d'entrée. Je ne veux pas croiser mon regard, et encore moins mon reflet. Quand bien même il serait flou à cause de la buée, je ne souhaite pas me retrouver en face à face avec moi-même. L'image que me renvoie ces vitres, je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter, surtout ici…

Je suis totalement ailleurs. Il me parle, alors que nous sommes fouillés. Il continue sur sa lancée, sur le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Natsu me parle de sa mère, qui l'ennuie beaucoup en ce moment, de son demi-frère qui veut le voir, de sa nouvelle petite-amie qui commence déjà à l'énerver. C'est vrai que Lissana est assez spéciale… Je hoche la tête. Je l'écoute toujours. Mais je suis ailleurs.

Je tremble toujours, mais ce n'est plus parce que je crains de cet endroit. Des dialogues me reviennent. Des gestes brusques, des éclats de voix, des accusations, des réfutations. Je revois à travers mes yeux de petite fille, mon frère et ma sœur, trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. La voix de la juge résonne dans ma tête, fait des ricochets dans ma boîte crânienne.

 _« Le rapport psychologique de Lucy montre que c'est une enfant d'une maturité très avancée, avec un quotient intellectuel très élevé. », « Les témoignages parlent d'une enfant solitaire, peu bavarde… », « Les différents psychologues ont diagnostiqué un syndrome post-traumatique », « Lucy demeure fragile et instable. », « Droit de garde et de visite suspendu », « perte de l'autorité parentale de Monsieur sur ses enfants »…._

Ça m'oppresse, ça me comprime de l'intérieur. Alors je tente de contrôler ma respiration. Je tente tout simplement de contrôler quelque chose…

« Respire Lucy. Ce ne sont que des murs ».

En fait, si. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de revivre tout ça. De réentendre ses cris, de revoir les larmes de ma mère, les miennes et celles de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur. La terreur ressurgit. C'est comme un poison qui sommeille en moi et se déclenche quand l'un de mes vieux fantômes débarquent pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. J'ai arrêté de chercher un antidote depuis longtemps… Mais je ne tremble pas de peur. Et j'aurais pu me perdre dans les méandres de ma mémoire, dans leur noirceur, si la main de Natsu n'était pas dans la mienne. Non, avec lui, j'ai rarement peur. Je ne tremble définitivement pas de peur… Je tremble d'amour.

Je tremble parce que j'aime mon meilleur ami.

Je tremble parce qu'il me touche, parce que sa main est dans la mienne et que sa peau frôle la mienne. Ça me fait frissonner. Un frisson d'effroi, de plaisir, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir.

« Natsu ne te ferait jamais de mal, Lucy ! Tu le sais ? »

Et pourtant j'ai encore l'empreinte des paumes de mon géniteur dans les miennes. Prendre un enfant par la main…. Et avec cette même main, lui infliger les pires douleurs et briser ce qui fait d'un enfant, un enfant. L'innocence. Une main, c'est une arme. Une arme si banale, qu'on a toujours sur soi et qui provoque tellement de chose… Une main, ça signe un contrat de mariage, un état civil. Une main ça gifle. Une main ça lance des objets. Une main ça cogne. Une main ça griffe. Une main, c'est le pouvoir.

Une main c'est le pouvoir.

Les mains de Natsu ont un pouvoir sur moi, comme l'avaient celles de mon père. Ce n'est peut-être pas le même. Mais les deux se mélangent dans ma tête.

Chaque fois que Natsu me touche, c'est pour m'emmener dans cet espace vide ou nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Il n'y a que lui, ses sweats à capuche de couleurs improbables, ses imitations hilarantes des personnalités françaises et ses yeux bleus. Il y a mon cœur, brûlant et glacé, perdu et apaisé, qui s'emballe dans ma cage thoracique devenue trop petite. Il y a mes neurones, qui ne répondent plus, mes jambes qui deviennent aussi molles que du coton, mes mains qui deviennent un peu moites.… Il y a ce goût sucré et amer dans ma bouche, ce sentiment d'être en sécurité, d'être à sa place. Et il y a l'ombre de cette autre main, menaçante, qui ne fait que me vider, me prendre tout ce que j'ai.

Chaque fois que Natsu me touche, je dois me concentrer pour ne pas perdre le fil de nos conversations. Sous ses airs insouciants, Natsu est de toute évidence, la personne la plus intelligente qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Souvent, il me demande mon avis sur un livre, un documentaire qui est passé récemment à la télévision, une émission radio, un discours d'un homme ou d'une femme politique. Le plus intéressant dans ces moments-là, c'est la façon qu'il a de m'écouter. Il pose une main sous son menton, penche légèrement la tête à droite et plante ses iris couleur ciel dans les miennes. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule personne sur Terre pour lui. Mon avis lui tenait à cœur et dès qu'il rompait le contact, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau entourés par le monde.

Natsu s'arrête devant la grande porte de la salle d'audience et lâche ma main. Mon corps se glace à mesure que le souvenir de la chaleur de sa main dans mienne s'estompe.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va. Je te connais par cœur, Lucy.

Il dit vrai. Je ne sais pas comment il fait… Sans même que je ne dise quoique ce soit, il devine toujours quand je suis préoccupée, triste, en colère ou joyeuse. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Souvent, il s'amuse à deviner des choses sur moi, des choses que j'ai pu faire étant enfant, des choses que je pense… Il se trompe rarement. Pourtant, il ignore tellement de choses…

-T'es partie hyper tôt hier soir !

Je prends le temps de détailler l'intérieur du palais. C'est sombre. C'est symétrique. C'est presque parfait. J'inspire bruyamment, peut-être un peu trop, car Natsu me jette un coup d'œil suspicieux :

-Happy n'a même pas eu le droit à sa séance de câlin ! ajoute-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Happy, c'est son chaton de six mois. Je le lui ai offert il y a deux mois maintenant… Natsu n'allait pas très bien, à cause des soucis de santé de son père et toute cette histoire avec son demi-frère, dont il venait d'apprendre l'existence. Je voyais bien à quel point la situation le peinait, et qu'il avait du mal à se confier… Moi aussi, je n'aimais pas parler de certains sujets. Et j'avais trouvé une solution. Carla, mon chat depuis mes onze ans, à qui j'avais raconté des brides de mon histoire.

Alors j'avais trouvé à Natsu, Happy un petit chat bleu au museau rose. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait parler de ses problèmes à ce petit chaton, s'il ne voulait pas le faire avec ses amis ou même moi. Cela m'avait fait mal d'admettre que, même moi, sa meilleure amie, je n'arrivais pas à l'aider et qu'il restait hermétique. Mais comment j'aurais pu lui en vouloir ? On a tous des secrets. Ce chaton, je voulais qu'il soit le gardien des siens, parce qu'il n'est jamais bon de tout enfouir en soi.

« Et c'est pourtant ce que tu fais, Lucy ? Non ? »

Happy était le plus câlin de tous les chats. Je l'avais trouvé dans un refuge et j'étais allée le chercher avec Natsu qui s'en est tout de suite amouraché.

-Il était tout triste après ton départ ! insiste le rose.

J'ai passé la soirée chez lui, comme d'habitude. En ce moment, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que nous nous voyions tous les deux. Ça pose pas mal de problèmes, surtout avec Lissana… Mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de Natsu. J'adore venir chez lui, l'écouter jouer du piano, regarder un film avec lui, jouer à « Devine quelle jurisprudence » ou « Devine quelle Loi ? » … Cependant, hier, je n'avais pas la tête à ça… Je voulais juste prendre « ma dose quotidienne de Natsu », lui montrer que j'allais bien. Manifestement ça a eu l'effet inverse :

-Tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Je préfère changer le ton de la conversation. Les belles promesses, elles sont criminelles. Même quand elles sont tenues. Parce que moi, en contrepartie, je ne peux pas lui offrir la même chose.

-Même si Lissana te prend tout ton temps ? je le taquine en haussant les sourcils.

Il balaye l'air de la main :

-Tu passera toujours avant elle, arrête de dire des bêtises !

Il ouvre la porte de la salle d'audience, et nous entrons. Levy, Erza et Grey nous ont réservé des places. L'accusé a le regard vide, celui de son avocat est déterminé. Moi, je sens celui de Natsu sur moi. Sa main s'approche de la mienne, et l'effleure. Je sursaute encore une fois.

Délice et supplice.

Douceur et douleur.

Enfer et Enfer.

Sa paume se pose sur la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacent dans le plus beau des nœuds. Chaque fois qu'il me touche, c'est comme si j'étais enfin presque complète.


	5. 3 - J'ai juste retenu le mot cookies

C'est le dernier jour des assises. Quatre longues journées passées dans ce Tribunal à contenir mes hurlements silencieux, ma nervosité et ma terreur qui me broyait le ventre…

-Je crois qu'il va prendre perpètes celui-ci ! annonce Erza sûre d'elle.

Elle porte aujourd'hui des longues bottes qui montent jusqu'au-dessous de ses genoux. Elle a une minijupe noire, des collants d'un gris pâle et un haut décolleté aguicheur. Erza est tellement belle, tellement sûre d'elle… J'aimerai pouvoir montrer mon corps comme elle, m'exposer à la vue de tous. C'est elle qui m'a offert mon premier rouge à lèvre.

« Tu verras Lucy : un peu de couleur sur tes lèvres, et tu arrêteras de te recroqueviller sur toi-même ! » M'avait-elle promis.

Je me barbouille les lèvres tous les matins depuis. Peut-être que ça me donne confiance en moi…Ou peut-être que ça me donne juste l'illusion d'avoir confiance en moi.

-Je ne pense pas. La plaidoirie de son avocat était très efficace, contredit Natsu en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

Moi, je fais tourner ma paille dans le mien, rempli d'eau. Je contemple le fond, transparent. Je souffle sur mes doigts gelés. Sans avoir dit quoique ce soit, le sweat à capuche vert de Natsu se retrouve sur mes épaules. Je lui lance un petit merci mais son visage est fermé, marqué par une certaine consternation :

-Il faut vraiment que tu t'achètes une veste, Lucy. Tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Grey ricane :

-Oh non. C'est toi qui va attraper froid Natsu !

Erza approuve en silence et Levy s'esclaffe, un peu moqueuse. Ses cheveux bleus se balancent de gauche à droite, en fonction du vent. Nous sommes tous les cinq sur la terrasse d'un petit café de Magnolia. C'est notre repère. Souvent, on révise ensemble ici. Nos commandes arrivent. Grey décide toujours de prendre la même chose : une pizza quatre fromages, qui lui donne une haleine indescriptible. Comme d'habitude, il a oublié de prévenir le serveur qu'il n'aime pas les olives, alors il me regarde et les retire une à une pour me les donner dans une serviette :

-Que dit E.T à sa mère ? me demande Grey, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je fais mine de réfléchir, tournant inlassablement, encore et toujours la paille dans mon verre d'eau. Peut-être que cela va diluer ma mémoire. Dès fois, j'aimerais avoir une centrifugeuse pour séparer les bons et les mauvais souvenirs de mon cerveau. Je ne garderais que les bons, et enterrerais les mauvais avec la vie que j'aurais dû avoir. Je plisse mes yeux, pose ma main sous mon menton et médite pendant quelques secondes sur sa devinette. Je ne trouve pas la réponse. Je hausse les épaules pour le lui faire comprendre.

\- E.T dit : « ils étaient extra tes restes ! »

Levy et Erza soupirent, mi amusées mi exaspérées et Natsu a les yeux tout écarquillés, alors que moi, je suis prise d'un fou rire.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! commente Natsu. C'est…, bafouille-t-il en cherchant ses mots. C'est vraiment la pire blague que tu n'aies jamais faite !

Il passe une main dans ses boucles roses en grimaçant de façon exagérée.

-Elle a fait rire Lucy, ma super blague ! Un peu de respect je te prie ! réplique Grey, faussement vexé par la remarque de son meilleur ami.

-Lucy est très, très, très bon public et tu le sais ! rétorque Natsu en s'esclaffant

-Hé ! je m'offusque la main sur le cœur. Cette blague était très drôle Grey ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes des génies incompris tous les deux ! je rassure le brun qui grignote les croutes de sa pizza en train de refroidir.

-Exactement ! affirme-t-il à son tour la bouche pleine. Et un jour notre humour sera reconnu de tous !

-Seigneur pitié ! Que ce jour n'arrive jamais, murmure Erza assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Sa remarque nous fait tous rire. Et avec ces éclats, j'oublie le Tribunal, le regard déterminé de l'avocat et celui, perdu, du prévenu. J'aime ces moments simples, où nous mettons nos études de côtés, et où l'on discute tout simplement. Ils me donnent l'illusion que la vie n'est faite que de bonnes choses. Je me sens légère, lourde comme une plume dans ces moments-ci.

A la table d'à côté, un couple s'en va. L'une des serviettes en papier, roulée en boule, s'envole à cause du vent. Je me lève pour la ramasser et la mets dans la poubelle qui se trouve sur le trottoir d'en face. Une fois revenue à ma place, Natsu me regarde malicieusement :

-Combien de temps met une serviette pour se dégrader, Lucy ?

-Trois à quatre mois, je réponds instinctivement.

-Quand tu étais petite, tu as appris cette brochure sur la biodégradation des déchets ?!

Je rougis, incapable d'essayer de mentir. Il a encore gagné. Il tape dans la main de Grey en signe de victoire et ce dernier lui tend un billet de cinq euros.

-Pourquoi tu continus de jouer Grey ? Tu sais très bien que Natsu est imbattable ! demande Levy malgré sa bouche pleine de salade.

Grey hausse les épaules :

-Un jour je trouverai un truc sur Lucy que vous n'aurez jamais soupçonné, par même toi, Natsu !

Je m'étrangle en avalant ma gorgée d'eau. Natsu a inventé ce jeu stupide, ou ils lancent tous des hypothèses sur l'enfant que j'étais. « T'étais une enfant calme », « Tu as lu tous les Harry Potter d'une seule traite et t'as fait la queue à la bibliothèque la plus proche de chez toi pour avoir le septième tome », « Tu détestais les mathématiques », « Tu n'as jamais appris tes tables de multiplication », «Tu as dit tes premiers mots très tard », « Tu n'as jamais eu un seul mauvais mot sur ton carnet au collège »… Natsu tenait le record. Erza avait bien dû deviner ma comptine préférée et Levy l'âge que j'avais lors de mon premier béguin pour un garçon. Grey, lui, était très mauvais et s'amusait toujours à sortir des thèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. « Tu as pleuré trois mois lors de mort de Mickael Jackson », « Tu as fait ton stage de troisième dans une école de cirque » …

Erza me sourit et me tend un élastique quand une nouvelle bourrasque de vent ramène mes longs cheveux devant mon visage. J'attache mes cheveux. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Natsu ne me lâche pas des yeux et me désigne avec ces derniers ma fourchette :

-Mange.

Son ton autoritaire ne me plait pas. Il a remarqué que je mangeais peu en ce moment, que je sautais souvent plusieurs repas. J'ai perdu l'appétit depuis quelques temps. Depuis que je sais que mon père a entamé une nouvelle procédure pour arrêter de me verser une pension alimentaire. Depuis que je sais que je risque de le revoir.

Non en fait, je ne risque pas de le revoir.

Je vais le revoir.

Et on ne m'a pas donné le choix.

C'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains. On a beau y mettre toute sa volonté, on n'y arrivera jamais. Chasser mon père de ma vie, c'était exactement pareil. Il hantait déjà mes nuits et mon enfance. J'aurai dû m'en douter. J'aurai dû deviner que ça ne lui suffirait pas. Il avait été absent durant presque dix ans de ma vie, laissant son souvenir s'occuper de moi. Il fallait qu'il me rappelle qu'il est réel, qu'il existe et qu'il peut encore m'infliger de nouvelles lésions.

Les iris de Natsu sont inquiètes alors je lui souris, et picore quelques morceaux de ma salade italienne. La discussion continue :

-Je ne comprends pas comment cette personne a pu en arriver là, murmure Levy.

-C'est ignoble ce qu'il a fait. Inhumain même, affirme Erza.

« Inhumain »… A partir de quand, sur quels critères, pouvons-nous dire que les actes de quelqu'un sont « inhumains » ? Ce que m'ont fait, est-ce que c'est inhumain ? Est-ce que ça choquerait Erza aussi ? Certainement. Erza a rencontré Mirajane, sa petite-amie, en manifestant contre l'expulsion des migrants qui avaient trouvé refuge au Château du Tertre, abandonné. La brune est tellement investie, tellement sensible, même si elle le montre moins que Levy. Mes deux amies seraient définitivement choquées si elle découvrait pour moi. Mais à quel point ?

Grey approuve notre amie en silence.

-Dès fois, quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, on fait des choses insensées, je lâche sans réfléchir. La violence fait partie de nous. Il faut bien l'accepter et la contrôler, c'est tout.

Le vent se fait entendre une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler et mes amis me regardent tous ahuris. Moi, je suis Lucy, la fille douce, gentille, calme, qui rit d'une simple blague carambar, qui oublie ou est garée sa voiture. Je ne suis pas Lucy, le fille amère et pessimiste, celle qui pense que la loi du plus fort existe réellement. Encore une fois, je me demande quelles seraient leurs réactions s'ils savaient. De la colère envers moi, pour leur avoir cacher ? De la colère envers mon père ? De la tristesse ? De la pitié ? Je n'ai jamais été une petite chose fragile avec eux. Je ne veux pas que cela change.

-Désolée, je murmure.

Je suis à bout de nerfs, à bout de force. Je suis fatiguée de toutes ces histoires. Je voudrai rentrer chez moi. M'isoler, m'envoler loin. Je voudrai parler, cracher ma haine. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de venir au Tribunal aujourd'hui. Il a fait remonter les angoisses d'une petite fille qui n'osait pas parler. Mais je suis adulte maintenant et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est crier, arracher ma peau et mes vingt-huit lésions, oublier les humiliations, les méchancetés, l'indifférence. Je repousse dans un coin de mon assiette une tomate cerise, après l'avoir fait rouler pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Mange ! m'ordonne Natsu.

-Oui, oui je marmonne en piquant finalement la tomate sur ma fourchette.

Je la regarde longtemps, le bras suspendu dans le vide. J'écoute vaguement la conversation. Grey parle de sa dernière conquête et Natsu et Erza en rigole quand il en vient à décrire les détails assez intimes de leur nuit passée ensemble.

-On a fait la même chose avec Gadjeel hier soir ! s'exclame alors Levy, un peu songeuse.

Je repose instinctivement ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Levy a sorti ça spontanément …. Tout le monde s'est tu et Erza réclame des détails alors que les garçons s'arrêtent de rire. Levy est assez pudique, tout comme moi. Dès qu'on parle de sexe, c'est plus fort que moi, mes joues prennent une belle couleur carmin. C'est un peu pathétique à vingt ans, d'avoir peur de ce genre de chose… Mais comment pourrais-je imposer à un homme, la vue de mon corps et de ses vingt-huit lésions ? Je ne suis même pas capable d'en parler. Partager ce corps avec quelqu'un, ça non. Personne ne mérite ça. Je l'avais compris très récemment.

-Au fait Lucy, t'as des nouvelles de Leo ? m'interroge Levy qui cherche à éviter le sujet.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret vers Natsu. Sa mâchoire s'est contractée et il passe une main dans sa barbe pourtant inexistante. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue gauche. Leo, c'est un garçon de notre âge qui a redoublé sa première année de droit. Il m'a invité à sortir avec lui, il y a quelques temps et j'ai accepté. C'est un peu cruel pour Leo, parce que je ne ressens rien de particulier pour lui. Je voulais peut-être rendre Natsu un peu jaloux, ce qui a parfaitement fonctionné…

Mais je voulais me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais mener une vie normale de ce point de vue-là, sortir avec des hommes, avoir des petits-amis… Je pensais que si j'arrivais à sortir avec lui, que si j'arrivais à être intime avec lui, je le pourrais avec n'importe qui. Je n'ai pas réussi. Dès qu'il me touchait, j'étais obligée de garder les yeux grands ouverts, pour pouvoir appréhender, détecter le moindre de ses gestes qui auraient pu me blesser.

On ne s'est embrassé qu'une seule fois. Mon tout premier baiser. Et je n'ai pensé qu'à Natsu pendant ces trois secondes, et tout de suite après, je me suis enfuie. Résultat : Leo avait bien compris que rien ne serait possible entre nous, nous étions devenus amis, et en plus de ça, j'avais compris que j'étais trop cassée pour être intime avec quelqu'un, malgré toute ma bonne volonté.

-Oui, je réponds à la bleue. Je l'ai aidé mardi dernier pour son commentaire d'arrêt en droit administratif.

-Et ça avance vous deux…, cherche savoir Erza d'une voix suave.

Natsu tourne la tête vers moi. Il me scrute et je veux lui demander pourquoi il fait ça… Il sort avec Lisanna après tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se soucierait de mes histoires de cœur ? C'est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, il a l'air trop concerné… Et dès fois, je me demande si ce n'est pas mon cerveau malade, mon cerveau amoureux qui imagine les réactions de Natsu. Peut-être qu'elles sont fictives et que la jalousie qui semble démontrer n'existe pas. Peut-être que j'invente…

-Je crois qu'il ne me voit pas plus que comme une amie, je réponds un peu énigmatique en guettant le comportement de Natsu.

-Ah c'est dommage ça, n'est-ce pas ? fait Grey.

Le rose lance un regard foudroyant au brun qui se tasse un peu sur sa chaise, comme pour se faire oublier. Ça, je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Au fond de moi, je sais que Natsu et moi, sommes liés par quelque chose d'indescriptible, d'indéfinissable qui ne se voit pas, qu'on ne peut toucher, qui ne fait que se ressentir et que nous ne parvenons pas à expliquer… Je n'arrive pas à avoir le courage de lui parler de mes sentiments ou même des siens, parce que je n'arrive jamais à les connaître réellement. Peut-être que c'est encore ma peur qui me cache la vérité. Peut-être qu'au final, je sais que Natsu et moi, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble tant que je ne serai pas capable d'être proche physiquement de quelqu'un sans être effrayée qu'on découvre mes cicatrices. Peut-être que si ma vie, mon enfance, n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles étaient, peut-être, alors peut-être, que Natsu m'aurait vraiment été destiné.

-Lucy…, s'il te plait mange ! m'ordonne ce dernier une nouvelle fois.

Je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec lui. J'ouvre enfin la bouche pour avaler ma tomate cerise et repose ma fourchette sur la table. La discussion a repris, et Erza se mets à parler de ses progrès en anglais, Grey nous confie qu'il a peut-être trouvé un stage avec un notaire. Natsu est resté silencieux et continue de m'observer :

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et mange !

-Je n'ai pas très faim, Natsu, je lui réponds après avoir avalé une gorgée d'eau.

-Tu rigoles ? Hier soir, tu as à peine touché à ce que je t'avais préparé. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir grand ta bouche et d'avaler tout le contenu de ton assiette !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il a le don de m'énerver quand il fait ça, quand il me traite comme une fleur fragile, une personne incapable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Ça m'irrite prodigieusement. Je décide de poser définitivement mes couverts dans mon assiette et de l'affronter du regard :

-Je n'ai pas faim, je répète encore une fois.

-Mange Lucy, arrête de faire ta gamine, insiste-t-il en soupirant.

Sa remarque me blesse. « Gamine »… Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'il me voit ? Il aurait raison. Après tout, c'est ce que je suis. Une adulte avec des craintes d'enfant, des réactions puériles… Natsu se rend compte que sa réplique m'a fait du mal :

-S'il te plait Lucy, reprends doucement Natsu dont le visage s'est un peu adouci.

Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve et je sens la colère monter en moi. C'est violent. C'est puissant. Et ça va bientôt exploser. Je m'effraie toujours quand ça arrive, mais je réussis à contenir cette rage en moi, à l'enfermer au plus profond de moi-même. Nos amis nous observent et ne disent pas un mot. Je respire calmement :

-Une dernière fois Natsu, je n'ai pas faim.

-Lu…

-JE N'AI PAS FAIM ! j'hurle subitement en lui coupant la parole.

Plusieurs personnes se retournent. Erza a la bouche grande ouverte. Grey a sursauté. Levy me scrute, comme si j'allais m'émietter à la prochaine manifestation du vent. Natsu n'a plus son éternel sourire enjôleur collé aux lèvres. Je pose violement ma fourchette sur la table. Ma tête bourdonne, l'air me manque et la chaleur cuisante sur mes joues me donne le tournis. J'enlève le sweat vert de mes épaules, jette un billet de vingt euros sur la table pour payer mon repas, et décide de partir. Je marche sans me retourner, sans entendre leurs murmures inquiets. Je courre presque dans les rues de Magnolia, sans savoir où aller. Une voix m'appelle au loin, m'apostrophe :

-Lucy ! Stop ! Arrête-toi !

Je continue de marcher à vive allure, mais une main m'attrape par le bras :

-T'as oublié ton sac au bistrot…

Erza, toute essoufflée, les mains sur ses genoux et le dos courbé, me tend ce dernier du bout des doigts alors que mes larmes roulent, coulent, les unes après les autres sur mes joues.

-Oh Lucy… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

S'en est trop. Je ne réprime plus mes sanglots et laisse mon corps pleurer. Erza m'attrape par le bras une nouvelle fois, et nous marchons toutes les deux vers le Tribunal sans prononcer quoique ce soit. Une fois arrivées, elle ouvre la porte de ma voiture du côté passager et me fait monter. Elle prend le volant, sourde face à mes protestations. Elle s'installe et me regarde :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie Lucy, commente Erza. Mais on va aller acheter des cookies, les manger devant « orgueil et préjugés », je vais démêler tes cheveux pleins de nœuds, on se fera un masque d'argile, je m'occuperai de tes ongles et je vais te faire oublier tout ça pour une soirée. C'est d'accord ?

-j'ai juste retenu le mot « cookies », je souffle entre deux sanglots.

-C'est déjà ça, s'esclaffe un peu mon amie en me tendant un mouchoir. Je préviens Levy ! Si elle apprend qu'on regarde « Orgueil et préjugés » sans elle, elle va nous tuer.

J'esquisse un petit sourire en me mouchant. Je sais que Erza se pose des questions. J'en ai moi, des tonnes, que je numérote dans un coin de ma tête au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'imposent. Je me mouche bruyamment. J'essaye de sourire à Erza. J'essaye d'ignorer le tambour de ma tête et la symphonie de ma douleur. J'essaye de soigner mes vingt-huit lésions, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Parce que je viens de réaliser que toute cette histoire est en train de les agrandir et que j'en perds le contrôle.


	6. 4 - C'est intangible, c'est concret

-Arrêt rendu par la cour de justice de l'Union Européenne, le onze décembre 2007 ?

-C'est l'arrêt Viking, je réponds machinalement. La question posée à la cour était celle de la légalité de l'action collective syndicale pour dissuader une société de délocaliser au sein de la Communauté européenne, afin de tirer profit de législations sociales plus avantageuses pour les employeurs.

-C'est tout bon ! Et le point bonus…

-L'arrêt Laval, je la coupe subitement.

Elle ferme la bouche, un peu dépitée et note les points sur son carnet.

-Je déteste ce jeu ! boude Levy.

-Parce que tu perds toujours, se moque Erza la bouche pleine de cookie.

Je hausse les épaules, face à la mine triste de la bleue :

-Mais comment tu fais pour toujours gagner ? me demande-t-elle.

Je range les cartes de mon jeu et prends ma tasse de thé qui m'attends depuis un petit quart d'heure :

-Je ne sais pas. J'y joue plus souvent que toi…

Je souris, presque malgré moi. Je souris, parce que ce jeu, c'est « Devine quelle jurisprudence ? », et que c'est Natsu et moi qui l'avons inventé en première année de droit, pour retenir nos jurisprudences. Nous avions passé des heures sur ce jeu, surtout l'année dernière, pour le droit administratif. C'était bien plus marrant de réviser comme ça, qu'avec de simples fiches ! Au fil du temps, on avait développé tous ensemble une multitude de variante pour ce jeu… « Devine quelle loi ? », « Devine quelles conditions d'applications ? », « Devine quelle doctrine ? »… Le fait était que presque tous les soirs, j'y jouais avec Natsu. Normalement, à cette heure de la journée, je devrais être avec lui. Je devrais être dans son tout petit canapé clic-clac, avec Happy sur les genoux, un livre à la main, en train de l'écouter jouer du piano. Mais il ne m'a pas envoyé un seul message depuis hier et je n'ose pas débarquer chez lui après ma petite crise au restaurant.

-Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Levy me regarde et dans ses yeux bleu-gris, je devine son inquiétude. Je prends le temps de détailler son visage avant de lui répondre. Ses cernes ont disparu, ses joues sont bien plus rondes, et plus colorées. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle va beaucoup mieux en ce moment.

-J'attends une réponse tu sais !

Je soupire, un peu vaincue avant même d'avoir essayé de me battre :

-Natsu ne m'a pas envoyé un seul message depuis hier.

Je préfère leur parler de Natsu que de mon père. Je préfère leur parler de mes sentiments que de mes craintes. Je préfère leur confier mes espoirs plutôt que mes angoisses.

-Tu sais très bien que ça va s'arranger, Lucy. Vous fonctionnez toujours comme ça tous les deux, énonce Erza comme si elle étudiait la question depuis longtemps. Il te dit un truc qui ne te plait pas, tu l'envoies promener, il boude dans son coin un petit temps, et il revient vers toi…

-On veut la vraie raison de ton comportement de ces derniers temps, insiste Levy.

Quand je les vois toutes les deux, aussi déterminées et bornées, ça me fait du bien… Je sais que je pourrais leur révéler toutes ces choses qui se passent dans ma vie depuis le début de l'année universitaire. Mais je sais que si elles, elles sont prêtes à entendre mon histoire, moi, je ne suis pas prête à leur raconter. Ce serait effacer la Lucy qui va bien, pour la remplacer par une Lucy brisée, qu'elles ne connaissent pas. Ce serait admettre à voix haute que je suis en miette. Ce serait m'afficher aux yeux du monde, alors que je suis muette depuis tout ce temps.

-Comment va Lily ? je tente d'éluder, maladroitement et j'en ai bien conscience.

La bleue ouvre grand ses yeux :

-Tu penses vraiment m'avoir et me distraire en me demandant comment va ma petite sœur ?

Je souffle sur le contenu de ma tasse, encore un peu trop chaud à mon goût. Lily, la cadette de mon amie est en rémission d'une leucémie. Je me souviens de cette période de l'année dernière, de l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait, parce qu'elle devait épauler son père et être forte devant sa sœur… Avec Erza, Grey et Natsu, nous nous étions mis en colère conte elle, lui assurant qu'elle pouvait, et devait se reposer sur nous un peu plus, que nous étions là, avec elle, pour l'aider. Je me rappelle avoir mal encaissé le fait qu'elle nous rejette dans un premier temps, de ce sentiment d'impuissance que j'avais ressentis en la voyant au plus mal… Levy avait finalement craqué un soir, et nous étions toujours là, et on l'avait aidé, car c'est ce que font les amis.

-J'ai..., je bafouille en cherchant à trouver mes mots, j'ai des ennuis.

C'est tout ce que je peux leur offrir. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je vois que leurs deux visages s'apaisent, comme si le fait de m'avoir entendu avouer à voix haute que j'ai un problème, les rassurait déjà un peu. Erza secoue énergiquement un flacon de vernis et me le tend. Je m'en empare et regarde la couleur. C'est un bleu pastel, un bleu enfantin, un bleu tout doux. Je dévisse le bouchon et commence à peindre mes ongles.

-Tu veux nous en dire plus ? s'interroge Erza en tombant lourdement sur son lit, entre Levy et moi.

-J'aimerais.

Erza hoche la tête. Elle ne m'en demandera pas plus, je le sais. En revanche Levy n'est pas prête à baisser les bras. Je la vois froncer ses sourcils puis se taire, en prenant un cookie qu'elle mange miette par miette :

-Tu préfères donc nous parler enfin de tes sentiments pour Natsu ?

Mes joues s'empourprent. Je me concentre sur mes ongles, alors que Erza ricane, se moquant gentiment de moi :

-Parle nous de quelque chose que nous ne savons pas…

Je relève la tête. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant avouant un secret honteux. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que j'étais amoureuse de Natsu, ce garçon qui collectionne les sweats de toutes les couleurs. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, parce que Natsu est inatteignable. C'est comme un paquet de gâteaux coincé tout en haut d'une étagère, qu'une affamée essaierait d'atteindre malgré sa très petite taille. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le cacher. Plus maintenant. Je veux le dire. Parce que peut-être que ça m'aidera à comprendre…

-C'est si évident que ça ? je m'inquiète en levant la tête mes deux amies.

Elles répondent par l'affirmative, un petit sourire désolé sur leurs lèvres :

-La semaine dernière, t'as passé une demie heure à la BU à le contempler alors qu'il était juste avec Grey, en train de feuilleter une revue sur le droit des sociétés !

-Mardi, t'as fusillé du regard Lisanna.

-Et alors ? je réponds à Erza.

-Toi, Lucy, tu ne fusilles jamais personne du regard.

-Bien sûr que si !

Elles haussent toutes les deux sourcils en une parfaite synchronisation qui m'arrache un petit rire :

-Arrêtez de me prendre pour quelqu'un d'aussi gentil ! Je n'ai rien de personnel contre Lisanna…

-Sauf quand elle part en exploration des amygdales de Natsu avec pour seul outil, sa langue ! plaisante Erza.

Je ris franchement avec Levy qui pose même son cookie sur le plateau devant elle pour glousser.

-C'est vrai que ton visage devient encore plus rouge que maintenant, quand ils s'embrassent tous les deux.

-Je ne comprends juste pas ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver, je grince des dents en secouant les mains pour faire sécher mes ongles.

-On a plusieurs théories à ce sujet avec Grey, déclare Erza très sérieusement.

-Parce que vous parlez de Natsu et moi avec lui, toutes les deux ? je demande ahurie.

-Evidemment. Vous êtes des aimants tous les deux. Depuis le début… On sait tous comment ça va se terminer, affirme Erza comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

S'ils avaient toutes les cartes en mains, ils n'en seraient peut-être pas aussi certains. Je lève les yeux au ciel et retiens l'envie qui me dévore de me cacher le visage avec mes longs cheveux :

-Vous le savez depuis combien de temps ? je leur demande.

Et mon cœur, ne s'est toujours pas calmé dans ma poitrine. Et si Natsu savait ? S'il savait que je l'aimais depuis… Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Quand est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ? Peut-être à cette soirée, ma toute première, où il avait dansé comme un fou sans se soucier du regard des autres. Peut-être quand je m'étais levée avec fierté pour l'applaudir, après sa plaidoirie au concours de l'année dernière. Peut-être quand nous étions à la BU, tous les deux, en train de réviser. Peut-être à aucun de ces moments. Peut-être que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui et que tous ces petits instants, m'ont fait sombrer encore et toujours un peu plus dans mes sentiments pour lui. J'essaye de savoir. J'essaye de comprendre à quel moment, mon corps, mon esprit ont décidé que Natsu ferait parti de ma vie pour toujours. Je crois qu'un jour, je me suis juste demandée à quoi ressemblerait ma vie sans lui, et que mon cœur a répondu de lui-même. Mon existence manquerait de couleur, de sons et d'odeurs. Il s'était fait une place dans cette dernière et il m'était impossible de l'y déloger, malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Je m'en étais rendue compte alors qu'il était déjà bien trop tard… Levy me prend la main :

-Qu'il y a quelques choses entre vous ? Depuis le début ! Vous avez une relation particulière tous les deux. Vous vous comprenez sans avoir besoin de mots, expose la bleue.

-Ce n'est que de l'amitié. Une très belle et très forte amitié, je rétorque d'un ton que je me trouve trop amer.

Erza secoue la tête :

-Ce n'est pas de l'amitié. Vous le savez très bien tous les deux… Faut juste vous laissez le temps de vous trouver, récite Erza. Même si c'est super long !

Je tique face à sa remarque. Je lui avais dit mots pours mots la même chose quand elle était venue me voir, dans ma chambre étudiante à deux heures du matin, pour me parler de Mirajane, cette Anglaise qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis des semaines. Erza me fait un clin d'œil. Levy était chez moi cette nuit-là et nous étions sur mon lit, dans les mêmes positions, en train de manger des cookies, de se faire les ongles, de jouer à « Devine quelle jurisprudence ? » , avec une boisson chaude, devant le même film qu'aucune d'entre nous ne regardait réellement :

-Comment va Mirajane au fait ?

Erza grimace. Elle n'aime pas trop se confier sur sa relation avec la Britannique parce qu'elle n'a rien d'officielle. La rousse en a parlé à sa famille, qui s'est contentée de sourire et de se réjouir pour elle. Mais Mirajane, elle, refuse d'assumer ses sentiments face aux autres et je comprends que cette situation, si elle ne gênait pas Erza au début, commence à lui peser. J'en veux à Mirajane… Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de la juger, que je ne suis pas à sa place et que je ne peux pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Mais je ne vois que Erza et son besoin d'affection, son envie de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle est amoureuse et que la fille qui lui plaît, c'est Mirajane.

-On se dispute souvent en ce moment.

C'est tout ce que nous pouvons obtenir d'elle, et Levy comme moi, nous nous en contentons, parce qu'il s'agit de Erza, et qu'elle n'est jamais très loquace sur le sujet. Pourtant, elle continue :

-Elle ne veut pas qu'on se voit en-dehors de chez moi ou de chez elle. Mirajane pense que le monde entier a les yeux fixés sur nous. J'ai beau lui dire que quand bien même ce serait le cas, on s'en moque, elle refuse qu'on se promène main dans la main, qu'on s'embrasse ailleurs qu'entre nos quatre murs respectifs…

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! approuve Levy. Laisse-lui un peu de temps…

-Je lui en ai donné suffisamment ! grogne la rousse.

-Tu manques de patience et je te comprends. Mais Mirajane n'est pas comme toi. Elle ne se sent pas prête et elle n'est pas rassurée. N'oublie pas que c'est nouveau pour elle, et je sais que ça l'est pour toi aussi, j'ajoute en voyant ses sourcils se froncer. Mais Mirajane… C'est Mirajane. Toi tu es Erza, tu n'as peur de rien, et surtout pas de ce que pense les autres de toi. Ça va venir… Sois patiente. Je sais que c'est dur…

J'essaye de la réconforter. Mais je vois bien que mes paroles ne l'apaisent pas du tout.

-Mirajane aime plus les apparences que moi, finalement, fait-elle amèrement.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, et Levy non plus manifestement. C'est finalement Erza qui dissipe le silence en interrogeant Levy à son tour :

-En revanche, toi, c'est tout beau tout rose !

La bleue rougit un peu et plonge son regard dans le vide :

-Gadjeel est merveilleux…

Son sourire est contagieux. Elle aime Gadjeel de tout son cœur et ça se ressent, c'est presque palpable dans l'air qui l'entoure. Gadjeel est ce qu'il lui faut… Il prend soin d'elle, lui fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'a pas à porter sur ses seules épaules la maladie de sa sœur et les problèmes financiers de sa famille. J'ai rencontré Gadjeel plusieurs fois, et je suis heureuse qu'il fasse parti de la vie de l'une de mes meilleures amies.

-Petite chanceuse va ! la nargue un peu Erza.

Cette dernière passe une main dans mes cheveux et s'empare d'un peigne pour les démêler. C'est une vraie tignasse de nœuds que j'ai sur la tête, et la tâche s'avère être plus longue et douloureuse que prévue. « Orgueil et préjugés » avance, et ma fibre capillaire est plus endolorie que jamais. Le vent a entortillé, enroulé mes cheveux entre eux. Erza s'arrête dans sa tâche : son téléphone se met à sonner dans toute la pièce. Elle se lève et cours à travers sa chambre pour décrocher. Je baisse le son de la télé, laissant Monsieur Darcy se déclarer très silencieusement à Elizabeth Bennet. Levy est totalement happée par la scène : elle adore ce film, et le livre de Jane Austen, tout comme moi. Et j'aimerai être le genre de fille insensible à ce romantisme. Mais chaque fois, des millions de frissons s'emparent de mon corps et je ne peux m'empêcher de dévorer des yeux Colin Firth, en train de dire à quel point il a essayé de lutter en vain contre les sentiments qui l'habitent.

-Je viens d'avoir mon oncle au téléphone ! m'apprends Erza qui revient vers nous avec une nouvelle assiette de cookies. Il est d'accord pour ton stage !

Je me lève, prise d'une euphorie nouvelle et lui saute dans les bras en l'embrassant. Levy explose de rire alors que Erza répond à mon accolade :

-Merci merci merci merci ! Je t'adore !

Dans mes mercis, il y a beaucoup plus que de simples « merci ». Je remercie Erza pour l'opportunité qu'elle m'offre, mais aussi pour cette soirée. J'en avais besoin. Sans même avoir parlé de mes problèmes, je me sens mieux que la veille, plus détendue. Je me sens presque prête à affronter tout ça… Elles me connaissent bien toutes les deux, et même si elles savent que quelque chose d'important et de difficile est en train de se passer dans ma vie, elles ne me forceront pas à tout dévoiler. Elles me font juste comprendre qu'elles sont là. Elles me le prouvent, encore une fois. Et je les remercie toutes deux pour ça…

-Je n'ai rien fait Lucy, répond modestement Erza. Il a été impressionné par ta lettre de motivation et par les recommandations de nos enseignants chercheurs ! Il n'y a plus qu'à signer !

Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. L'oncle de Erza travaille dans un cabinet de service juridique spécialisé dans le droit des propriétés intellectuelles, un droit qui m'intéresse énormément depuis le début de mes études. Trouver un stage est si compliqué, et j'étais tellement désespérée à l'idée d'en trouver un… Erza m'a trouvé la solution et m'a proposé d'en parler à son oncle.

-Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, je soupire en me rasseyant.

J'ai tellement hâte de commencer ! J'en oublie cette lettre du tribunal dans mon sac, qui pèse bien trop lourd. J'oubli Natsu et tous les tourments dans lesquels il me plonge sans aucune pitié. J'oubli à quel point je ne vais pas bien, à quel point mes vingt-huit lésions n'ont jamais été aussi brulantes. J'oublie tout et je me concentre sur le film, la main de Erza dans la mienne. J'écoute Elizabeth Bennet déclarer à Monsieur Darcy qu'il serait bien le dernier homme qu'elle voudrait épouser. Je mange un énième cookie, j'avale une gorgée de thé. Je suis presque heureuse dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Erza lève les yeux au ciel, traitant les deux protagonistes de l'histoire de parfaits crétins, comme elle le fait toujours à ce passage-là du film. Levy lui intime de se taire. Son téléphone vibre. J'ai le temps de voir le prénom « Gadjeel » sur l'écran et les yeux de Levy pétiller. Je sors mon propre téléphone. J'ai reçu plusieurs messages de Grey qui s'inquiète pour moi, mais aucun de Natsu.

Je n'ai jamais eu de réels amis avant eux… Aujourd'hui je n'imagine pas ma vie sans ces quatre personnes, toujours présentes pour moi. Et ça, ça ne changera pas. Ils sont les repères dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir en sécurité. J'entends Erza trier les cartes que nous avons fabriqués tous ensemble pour le « Devine quelle jurisprudence ? ». Ça non plus, ça ne bouge pas. Le droit. Cette matière que j'étudie tous les jours. J'aime ce que j'apprends, je suis passionnée par ce domaine dans lequel je veux travailler, évoluer.

Ça, ça ne change pas, c'est intangible, c'est concret. Ce sont mes deux exécutoires, les deux éléments qui me permettent d'oublier la vie que je mène. Ce n'est pas comme les cauchemars qui me hantent dès que mes paupières se ferment. Ce n'est pas comme mon géniteur qui me terrorisent encore alors que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis mes dix ans. Mes études, mes amis… Ça, c'est le plus important. c'est intangible, c'est concret


	7. 5 - Plus le temps passe

-Alors Wendy, c'était comment l'Italie ?

J'espère que ma voix est joyeuse, pleine d'entrain et de curiosité. Je souris, en écoutant la réponse de ma sœur au téléphone. Elle me raconte son voyage scolaire comme si j'y étais allée avec elle. Je fais quelques commentaires parfois, en essayant de garder l'équilibre sur le petit muret sur lequel je me suis perchée. J'aperçois mes amis qui arrivent. Ils sont à quelques mètres et j'ai presque envie de me défiler après la scène du bistrot. Mais Grey m'a repéré et me fait de grands signes. Je raccroche, après avoir embrassé ma sœur à l'autre bout du fil. Ils sont maintenant devant moi, et Grey me propose gentiment sa main pour m'aider à descendre du muret :

-Accepteriez-vous cette noble main, gente dame ? Déclame-t-il d'un ton exagérément trop galant.

-Non merci Sieur Grey. Dame Lucy sait descendre d'un muret sans aide, tout de même ! je refuse poliment, avant de sauter.

Evidemment, je perds l'équilibre pour m'écraser contre le torse de Natsu. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes coudes, m'empêchant de m'étaler de tout mon long. Je relève la tête. Son sweat est rouge aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, Lucy ?

-Non ça va, Levy.

Je m'échappe de l'emprise de Natsu. Ils me regardent tous. Peut-être qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je m'écroule… C'est ce à quoi je me suis attendue moi aussi en me regardant dans le miroir ce matin. Mes cernes sont encore plus accentués que la veille, mes yeux sont injectés de sang et des poches les mangent presque entièrement. Ils ont cependant décidé de ne rien dire, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé vendredi dernier.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche, je les presse en prenant les devants. Le cours va bientôt commencer.

C'est Grey qui me rattrape le premier. Les autres sont un peu plus loin derrière nous. Erza est en grande discussion avec Natsu. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'ils se racontent tous les deux… Grey a suivi mon regard et m'attrape par le menton :

-Que dit un donut lorsqu'il va à la plage ?

Je ris déjà, sans même connaître la chute. Grey et moi, on a toujours fait ce genre de concours stupides de blagues nulles qui ne font rires que nous deux. Il ne veut que me changer les idées…

-Je ne sais pas Grey ? Que peut donc dire un donut quand il va à la plage…

Je fais mine de chercher une réponse, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-C'est simple pourtant ! geint-il en feignant l'agacement. Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Le donut dit « Je vais me baigner ! ».

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon hilarité. Cette blague est vraiment nulle. Grey me rejoint. Je crois qu'il est content d'avoir atteint son objectif. Mais je n'oublie pas la présence de Natsu derrière moi. Je sens presque son regard sur ma nuque, qui me brûle :

\- Natsu est fâché contre moi à quel point, Grey ? je l'interroge en serrant mon sac contre moi.

Le brun grimace et son nez se retrousse sur lui-même :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça va lui passer. Ne te soucis pas de ça Lucy…

Grey m'offre l'un de ses sourires enjôleurs. Je sais qu'il ne cherche qu'à me rassurer. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et je me tourne vers lui en soupirant mais il me coupe la parole :

-Il veut juste te protéger. On le veut tous. Et on n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ta vie, parce que pour aider les autres, ça oui ! Tu es la championne. Mais pour t'aider toi, ça… T'es une nullarde de première. Et le problème, c'est que tu le portes physiquement que tu ne vas pas bien.

Ce qu'il me dit fait monter la culpabilité dans ma gorge. Il s'arrête un instant et m'ouvre la porte de l'amphi théâtre. Lisanna passe devant nous. Elle a les yeux rouges et les cheveux un peu emmêlés. Surprise, je m'apprête à l'arrêter pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas, et si elle a besoin d'aide. Mais Grey m'arrête :

\- Natsu a rompu avec elle hier matin, m'explique Grey en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? je murmure en tenant la porte pour laisser passer un groupe d'étudiant se trouvant derrière moi.

-Lucy…, articule-t-il comme si mon prénom était une incantation magique. Arrête. Tu sais très bien pourquoi…

Je refuse de croire que Natsu a rompu avec Lisanna à cause de moi, ou pour moi. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il ne s'est jamais soucié de mes opinions en ce qui concerne le choix de ses copines. Même si Lisanna et moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendues, je n'ai jamais rien dit sur leur relation. Bien sûr que ça m'a énervé et que j'ai eu une envie folle de tout casser et de balancer mon code civil à travers toute la pièce quand je l'ai appris… Mais si c'était ce que voulait Natsu, qui j'étais, moi, pour lui dire que Lisanna n'était pas une fille pour lui ? J'aurai dû lui dire quoi ? Que moi, j'étais là ? Que je l'aimais ? Sauf que je suis à peine une moitié de personne, et que Natsu, lui, mérite quelqu'un d'entier, de sain d'esprit, que ne se réveille pas tous les matins en hurlant intérieurement.

Je continue de marcher vers nos places habituelles, et m'installe alors que Erza, Levy et Natsu nous ont rejoint. L'amphi F n'a jamais été très agréable. Il n'a pas de fenêtre, il est étroit et il y fait toujours froid. Lentement, je sors mes affaires de mon sac et aligne mes stylos devant moi. Natsu s'est assis loin de moi, à l'opposé même. Il ne me regarde même pas. Ce n'est jamais arrivé en trois ans. Il s'est toujours assis à côté de moi et malgré la présence de Erza à mes côtés, je me sens seule. Atrocement seule. J'ai froid. J'ai froid et Natsu le sait. Il le sait, parce qu'il se lève de son siège et se dirige vers le radiateur à côté de nous pour en augmenter la température. Je triture mes stylos nerveusement et relis le cours de la semaine dernière. Notre professeure s'installe, un grand gobelet d'eau dans les mains. Dans quelques minutes, elle se lèvera et nous demandera de l'excuser, puis elle ira aux toilettes laissant l'amphi dans un brouhaha insupportable. Elle est enceinte de sept mois maintenant et son gros ventre étire son pull, bien trop petit.

-Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend. La semaine dernière nous nous étions arrêtés sur le droit à la sûreté, chapitre que nous avions terminé il me semble ?

Je secoue la tête positivement pour confirmer.

-Nous allons donc aborder aujourd'hui les sujets de droit qui vont bénéficier de libertés et de droits fondamentaux qui leur sont propres ou particuliers. Chapitre un : les droits fondamentaux de l'enfant, annonce-t-elle.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Je me suis toujours concentrée sur mes études dans les moments ou ma vie semblait s'étioler. Mais si mes études parlent de ce qui ne va pas dans cette dernière, je lui échappe comment ? Deux masses tombent sur mes épaules. J'écris les mots, les phrases. Je suis en pilote automatique, je ne fais plus attention au reste. Je ne comprends pas le sens de toutes ces lettres. Les consonnes, les voyelles… Elles se mélangent sur ma feuille de note.

 _« Droit d'être protégé de la violence (article 19 et 34 de la convention relative aux droits de l'enfant_ _)_

 _Chaque enfant doit pouvoir être protégé de la violence, venant de son entourage ou de toute personne qui voudrait lui faire du mal. Il ne doit jamais être obligé de subir ou de faire subir de mauvais traitements, ni aucun acte de violence physique ou sexuelle. »_

Mes poumons sont en feu. Des contractions musculaires et incontrôlables s'emparent de ma poitrine qui se soulève à un rythme que je n'arrive plus à contrôler. Mes os deviennent aussi lourds que du plomb. Ma tête me pèse. Des tâches se forment sous mes yeux, elles dansent devant moi, virevoltent de gauche à droite, me donnent la nausée. Les sons s'épaississent et coulent sur ma peau, en une matière visqueuse. Un étau enserre ma gorge. J'expire, j'inspire mais l'air n'arrive pas. J'expire, j'inspire, mais mes mouvements sont bloqués. Il faut que je sorte, que je m'échappe. Une goutte de sueur s'écrase sur l'une de mes tempes.

« Et si tu te levais, Lucy ? Et si tu te levais pour leur dire à tous, que ce n'est qu'un putain de texte ? »

Oh oui j'en ai envie.

« Ce ne sont que de stupides mots. Vous croyez vraiment que ça empêche la cruauté des Hommes ? Que ça les dissuade de commettre des violences sur les enfants ? ».

C'est risible. Le droit… Quelle hypocrisie au final. On fait des lois, on fonde de grands principes… Mais la vérité, c'est que moi, ce texte, il ne m'a pas protégé. La vérité, c'est que tout le monde s'en moque. Le mensonge, c'est que les enfants sont toujours désirés, aimés, protégés.

Comme prévu, Madame Camer s'excuse au bout d'une demi-heure et quitte l'amphithéâtre. Je l'imite, en me levant faiblement.

-Lucy, ou est-ce que tu vas ?

Je me retourne vers Grey. Levy écarquille ses grands yeux bleus :

-Tu es blanche. Assieds-toi !

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je tourne la tête, je cherche la sortie la plus proche. Je tremble. Je lutte. Mon sang est devenu aussi épais et gluant que de la lave en fusion.

-Lucy ! Lucy !

Je m'enfuie, la main sur le cœur. J'ai envie de vomir ma vie. Un pas après l'autre, je suis dehors. Le vent frais refroidis mes joues. L'air me manque toujours autant.

 _« Chaque enfant doit être protégé de la violence »_

Je marche vers le muret sur lequel je jouais les funambules avant le cours. Je m'y écroule lourdement et regarde les arbres qui tanguent devant moi. Ils se floutent alors que mes poumons fondent. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je n'ai même pas la force de la dégager. Un corps enjambe le mien et la personne s'adosse au muret, juste derrière moi. Un sweat rouge atterris sur mes épaules et les mains fortes et puissantes de Natsu me forcent à m'appuyer contre lui. Je tente de repousser son sweat. Ma respiration est bruyante, saccadée. Mes paupières se ferment. Je n'ai plus la force de les garder ouvertes.

-Concentre toi sur ma respiration Lucy.

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque, ses doigts sur mon ventre. Natsu respire profondément, calmement. J'essaye de l'imiter. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore le monde qui tangue autour de moi, mais je crois que Natsu me berce. Je crois qu'il me murmure des choses apaisantes. Je crois que j'ai envie de lui avouer que je l'aime. Je crois que j'ai envie de lui parler de bêtise du droit. Le temps passe, mais les bras de Natsu sont toujours autour de moi. Ma respiration se calme, mes os reprennent une consistance normale, ma tête s'allège et mon sang s'écoule tranquillement dans mes veines. La bouche de Natsu est à quelques centimètres de mon oreille :

-Plus le temps passe, et plus je m'attache à toi.

Je tente de lui répondre, mais ma voix se casse dans ma gorge et aucun son ne sort.

-Pourtant, je pensais que j'avais atteint le summum en ce qui concerne mon affection pour toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Lucy.

Ses lèvres ont effleuré la peau fine de mon oreille. Je trésaille, frissonnante. Il me fait lever les bras, telle une poupée de chiffon qu'on s'amuserait à habiller. Il me fait passer la tête à travers le trou de son sweat, ainsi que mes deux bras. Son odeur m'enveloppe. Parfum rassurant, parfum réconfortant. Je ferme les yeux. Natsu me berce toujours. Il se tourne vers moi après quelques minutes.

-Tu es toujours très pâle…

Il s'inquiète. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je me relève, éloignant les mains de Natsu sur mon corps. Je réinstaure cette bulle protectrice autour de moi. Je lui souris :

-Tu vois Natsu ?! Je vais super bien.

Il se relève à son tour, soucieux.

-Lucy, je suis certain que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne te tiens même pas droit !

Je fais quelques pas, en gardant l'équilibre tant bien que mal. J'ai le vertige, comme si j'étais haut dans le ciel, alors que mes pieds sont trop ancrés sur la Terre. Natsu s'approche de moi, comme on s'approche d'un moineau blessé qui risquerait de s'enfuir d'un battement d'aile. Je me sens légère. Le monde se met à tourner plus vite. Je suis montée dans un carrousel qui refuse de s'arrêter et qui va de plus en plus vite.

Je vois Natsu qui se précipite vers moi. Il se précipite vers moi, parce que je vacille. Je sombre dans l'inconscience, dans le néant. Sans même l'avoir vu venir, alors que c'était la chose la plus prévisible…

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! On m'a fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'il y avait quelques incohérences dans mon récit ! Premièrement, je m'en excuse... Deuxièmement, cette fanfiction est à l'origine une histoire originale et ayant horreur de me relire, je fais usage de ce bon vieux ctrl f pour remplacer les noms, prénoms, lieux, ou éléments physiques. Un ctrl f un peu défaillant, combiné à une fainéantise injustifiée et impardonnable en ce qui concerne la relecture. Pardon mille fois, et j'essaye de corriger cela au plus vite !

 **JOYEUSE SAINT SILVESTRE LES AMIS ! Merci, pour les 1 000 vues, en si peu de temps ! En espérant toujours avoir vos retours,**

 **CacheCoeur**


	8. 6 - Jamais je ne t'oublierai

Il y a cette voix dans ma tête. « Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, Lucy ? ». C'est celle de Natsu, et elle m'accuse. « Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien Lucy ? » … Il la répète et il hurle, de plus en plus fort. Le noir total s'étale devant moi, oppressant, horrifiant. Je suis seule, toute seule. Démunie, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie. La voix de Natsu se tait et un vide se creuse en moi, comme si on m'avait abandonné.

-Alors Lucy, tu as encore perdue ton doudou ? Tu es vraiment une incapable, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? Après tout, je m'en moque, je ne veux juste plus t'avoir dans mes pattes.

Cette nouvelle voix me glace. Un frisson parcoure mon corps. Mes poils se dressent et je diminue, rétrécis jusqu'à devenir aussi minuscule qu'un grain de sable, qu'on écrase et que le vent balaye. Je souhaite le retour de cette solitude, moins effrayante, plus réconfortante. Je veux qu'on me laisser, esseulée, dans cette pièce sans échappatoire, plongée dans le noir. Tous les sorts, tous les destins, sont préférables à celui qui m'attend.

-Alors Lucy, tu as encore été méchante aujourd'hui ? C'est là ta véritable nature, tu n'aurais jamais dû naître.

Mon père est devant moi. Et son haleine fétide remplace l'odeur du parfum du sweat de Natsu, l'unique indice qui me rappelait qu'il existe des gens qui m'aiment, me soutiennent et me protègent. Il ne reste plus que mon père, moi, et cette prison mentale qui n'existe sûrement que dans ma tête.

-Alors Lucy, tu as essayé de faire à manger aujourd'hui ? C'est sûrement dégueulasse puisque ce sont tes mains dégoûtantes qui l'ont préparé.

Mon cœur ne bat plus dans ma poitrine. Elle est vide. Je ne la sens même plus. Je tâtonne à l'endroit ou je devrais sentir des pulsations. Rien. Absolument rien. Est-ce que c'est ça, avoir "le cœur brisé" ? Est-ce que c'est ça, "être anéantie" ?

-Alors Lucy, tu es malade ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soigner, sale petite garce.

L'homme en face de moi me gifle violement. Sa chevalière laisse une marque aux coins de mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression que le sceau de la bague s'est imprimé sur ma bouche. Je saigne un peu. L'odeur de la rouille se mélange à celle de la peur. J'ai chaud. Je voudrais enlever ma peau, euthanasier mes nerfs pour ne plus rien ressentir. Mes nerfs qui envoient des signaux d'avertissement à mon cerveau. "Danger", "Danger". "Tu as mal". "Cette douleur n'est pas normal". Je voudrais les couper ces signaux, parce qu'ils ne m'apprennent rien.

-Alors Lucy, tu as ris alors que j'étais en train de dormir ? Tu es vraiment stupide, tu ne comprends rien à rien…

Une flamme éclaire son visage. Je pensais en avoir oublié les traits. Pourtant ils sont clairs, bien dessinés. C'est si réel. Si effrayant. Je secoue la tête, pour envoyer valser ces images mentales que je m'impose. Il allume une cigarette et fredonne une chanson, cette comptine qui aujourd'hui encore me fait pleurer de terreur. C'est la première chanson que j'ai apprise à l'école. Je la chantais tout le temps étant enfant... Il me sourit, avant porter la cigarette à ses lèvres :

 _« A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. »_

Il enlève sa ceinture d'un geste sec, assuré. Mon corps réagit immédiatement et mes mains se portent sur mon visage pour le protéger. Je suffoque. Je sais ce qui m'attends. La ceinture claque une première fois, mord ma peau. Je sens sa trajectoire partir de mon épaule jusqu'au bas de mon dos. La ceinture fend une deuxième fois l'air et la lanière s'enfonce profondément dans ma chair. Je sais que je saigne. Je sens le liquide couler le long de mon dos. Il me fouette une troisième fois, exactement au même endroit. Je refuse de crier, alors je serre les dents, mords mes joues jusqu'à avoir le goût du fer imprégné sur les lèvres. Mes larmes brouillent ma vue. Il fait le tour, me prend violemment par le menton, le griffant, et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Il me fouette une quatrième fois, sur la cuisse gauche. La douleur est cuisante. Il continue de fredonner :

 _« J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je me suis baignée »_

Ça sent le tabac. Ça sent le feu. Ça sent les cendres. Il fait sortir de sa bouche des volutes de fumées qui viennent me brûler les yeux. Il approche le mégot de ma peau. Je n'arrive pas à me débattre. Il rit. Je sens la brulure, alors qu'il appui longuement comme pour planter la cigarette dans mon corps. Les brulures pulsent, vibrent. La cigarette serpente entre ses doigts. Des paillettes orangées tombent sur ma peau. Il écrase une première fois son mégot à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il appuie, fort, très fort, et la brulure me déchire, incandescente. L'odeur de ma chair brûlée me donne la nausée. Je sais que deux autres brûlures vont m'être infligées. C'est douloureux … Mon corps n'existe plus qu'à travers cette douleur, qu'à travers ces brûlures qui m'ont troué toute entière mon cri résonne. J'ai mal. Ma chair brulée est à vif et la nausée s'empare de moi. Il fredonne toujours :

 _« Il y a longtemps que je t'aime »_

Connaît-il seulement la définition de ce verbe ? "Aimer"... J'étais l'une des trois personnes sur cette Terre qu'il était censé aimer toute sa vie. Son enfant. Son tout premier. Je me souviens de ces gens, dans la rue, nos voisins, nos amis, qui nous épiaient, nous jaugeaient. J'entends encore leurs voix, pleine de doute. Ils ne nous ont jamais cru. "Lui, un homme si bien ? Comment aurait-il pu frapper sa femme, ses enfants ? Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche !". Je sens la colère qui monte en moi, ce sentiment d'injustice, de savoir que personne ne nous croit. Que peuvent-ils savoir de ce qui se passer à l'intérieur de ma maison, quand on ferme la porte d'entrée et les volets ? Rien. Absolument rien. Tout ces gens, ils tournent autour de moi et me donnent la nausée. Mon père les fait disparaître d'un seul geste. Aucun témoin. Il peut continuer ses méfaits.

 _« Il y a longtemps que je t'aime »_

Sa ceinture tombe sur le sol. J'entends le cliquetis de la boucle qui s'écrase sur le carrelage. J'ai mal. Si mal… J'arrête de penser, de songer. Ses mains lancent des objets. Durs, froids, contendants, coupants pointus. Certains atterrissent sur mon ventre, deux exactement. L'un me marque sur le mollet et arrache une partie de ma peau. Un autre, se plante dans ma cheville. Le dernier, reste coincé, bloqué sur mon épaule. Mes plaies saignent. Elles sont à vif elles aussi. Je ne sens ni mes bras, ni mes jambes… Rien. Je ne sens que les brûlures de la douleur. La violence des impacts. Il fredonne toujours gaiement :

 _« Jamais je ne t'oublierai »._

Il me prend par les épaules, me secoue violement. Ma tête est comme sur le point de se détacher du reste de mon corps, tant elle me parait lourde. Atlas a porté le monde sur ses épaules... Moi, je ne porte plus que les traitements de mon père qui m'affaiblissent.

 _« Jamais je ne t'oublierai »._

Les lames de rasoirs luisent. Je me mords la langue. Il s'accroupit, m'ordonne de regarder. La première blessure infligée et rapide, indolore au début puis insupportable après quelques secondes. Le sang coule, goutte jusqu'à mes orteils. Il alterne. Une fois la jambe gauche, une fois la droite. Et il me regarde. Il me regarde alors que je le supplie d'arrêter. Des « s'il te plait » s'échappent d'entre mes lèvres. Quinze striures parcourent désormais mes jambes. Elles sont toutes profondes, entaillent ma chair. Je souffre. C'est infernal, intenable.

 _« Jamais je ne t'oublierai »._

Jamais. C'est long, c'est une éternité. Toute une vie. La mienne est déjà entièrement marquée par son souvenir. Moi, je ne supporterais pas ça encore longtemps. Sonne dans ma tête un tic suivit d'un tac. _Tic, tac, tic, tac._ L'horloge tourne.

 _« Jamais je ne t'oublierai »._

Comme un disque raillé. Par pitié, qu'il se taise. Que tout ça s'arrête.

 _« Jamais je ne t'oublierai »._

Mais s'il te plait, oublie-moi. Oublie que j'existe. Arrête. Oublie. Je t'en supplie.

 _« Jamais je ne t'oublierai »._

-T'es une véritable plaie. T'es nulle. Tu ne me sers à rien. Je me demande tous les jours pourquoi tu es née. T'es inutile. Tu me dégoutes. Tu es stupide. T'es immonde. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. J'aimerai que tu meures.

Ses mots claquent. Ils m'anéantissent, m'effondrent, me fissurent. Ils me brisent et ils me cassent en mille morceaux. Je suis la victime, je suis la proie, je suis la cible à abattre. Sauf qu'une victime se débat, une proie cherche à fuir, et une cible se détourne de celui qui veut l'atteindre. Moi, je ne bouge pas. Je suis redevenue cette enfant de sept ans qui se laissait faire. Petite chose recroquevillée sur le sol. Je reste là. Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Pourquoi il s'en moque ? Pourquoi il me laisse seule ici, il sait que je suis effrayée. Je compte mes blessures et je me demande s'il se soucis de moi, un petit peu. Je voudrais qu'il se soucie de moi…

J'ai des questions. Il a brisé mon innocence et je me demande pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance si longtemps. J'ai des questions qui me hantent. Il prononce mon prénom et avec ce dernier, nait mon incompréhension. C'est si doux… Je voudrais y croire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je suis à sa merci et il le sait. Je l'ai toujours été. Indolente dans la douleur... Sourde face à mes propres suppliques... Mais dans ses yeux, luit toujours la soif d'être craint et l'allégresse d'être tout puissant.

-T'es brisée. T'es en miette. T'es trop muette.

Mon père a disparu. C'est ma voix, un peu fluette, un peu enrouée. Je me regarde. J'ai mes cheveux longs et blonds, mes yeux marrons trop grands. J'ai un sourire timide.

-C'est vrai que t'es pas très attirante. T'es un peu dégoutante quand on y pense. C'est peut-être pour ça que Natsu sort avec toutes ces filles et pas toi… Parce qu'elles au moins, elles couchent. Et que toi, t'es incapable de parler de sexe. Tu te réfugies et tu te cherches des excuses à travers ce que ton père t'a fait… Mais t'es certaine que c'est bien ça, la vraie raison ?

Il y a une petite fille, derrière elle, cachée entre ses deux jambes nues et couvertes de cicatrices :

-Imagine si en plus Natsu connaissait l'existence de toutes tes cicatrices !

Elles me regardent de haut en bas, elles me jaugent. Je sens le mépris de la plus âgée des deux :

-On peut pas dire que tu n'es pas très intelligente en revanche : c'est vrai, t'es brillante et tu réussis très bien. Mais t'es quand même très débile. En fait, t'es nulle. T'es incapable de te débrouiller toute seule. T'es incapable de dire à ce garçon que tu l'aimes. T'es incapable de te nourrir normalement. Tu n'es jamais heureuse. T'es méchante, tu tortures tes amis en refusant de leur dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien te trouver tes amis ? continue la fillette d'une voix innocente.

-En fait, t'es juste chiante… Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ?

Je ne suis pas ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je le sais.

-Tais-toi. Pour l'amour de Dieu, tais-toi, je murmure.

Je n'ai pas la force de crier, encore moins celle de revendiquer quoique ce soit. Je suis lasse. L'adulte se mets à ma taille, à même le sol. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Son regard est dur, tranchant puis il s'adoucit. L'enfant a disparu. En fait, non. C'est moi l'enfant. L'adulte qui me ressemble traits pour traits pose ses mains en coupe, autour de visage et essuie mes larmes de ses pouces :

-Et si tu arrêtais de te torturer toi-même ?

Mes s'écarquillent. Je me torture ? Peut-être. Si j'avais essayé d'apprendre à avoir confiance en moi, si j'avais parlé... Si j'avais accepté toutes les aides, les mains qui m'ont été tendues. Peut-être que je n'en serais pas là. Peut-être que je n'existe qu'à travers mes lésions. Peut-être que j'en suis toujours persuadée, et que j'ai bien trop peur de découvrir qui je suis vraiment pour m'en détacher réellement.

-Comment je fais ça ? je demande.

-Tu sais que tu n'as jamais mérité ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais il faut que tu ouvres tes yeux sur la vérité, il n'y a rien à craindre. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es forte.

J'apprécie le silence autour de moi. Elle me serre dans ses bras, et je pleure. Je pleure beaucoup et longtemps.

-Lucy, tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu penses. Ne laisse personne t'enlever ça. Surtout pas ça.

Ce sont les paroles que j'ai toujours voulu entendre… Mon cœur est un peu plus léger. Mon double me serre une dernière fois contre elle.

\- Mais il faut que tu ouvres tes yeux sur la vérité, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Puis elle m'abandonne et la lumière m'aveugle subitement. Mes yeux sont à peine ouverts.

-Elle reprend conscience !

Un masque est posé sur ma bouche. On me donne de l'oxygène. Je le balaye de la main : je n'en ai pas besoin. Le pompier me laisse faire. J'essaye de tourner la tête, mais j'en suis incapable. Je veux regarder autour de moi. Je sens du mouvement, j'entends des choses. Des personnes qui s'affolent, des voix qui se questionnent. Je veux juste voir Natsu. Je murmure son prénom.

-Est-ce qu'un certain Natsu est ici ? hurle presque un homme.

Le silence s'impose. Je pleure encore et encore. J'ai besoin de Natsu. J'ai besoin de ses bras, de ses paroles, de son sourire. J'ai besoin de l'entendre me parler, j'ai besoin de le voir. Je le veux. Je le veux près de moi. Il est mon repère, mon ancre. Je l'appelle. Je l'appelle et je frisonne. Un sweat rouge se pose sur mon buste. Des doigts s'entremêlent aux miens.

-Je suis là.

Et il est effectivement là, juste au-dessus de moi. Il essaye de me sourire. Mais ses deux yeux couleur ciel sont tourmentés. Il est inquiet. Je veux lui dire que je vais bien, que tout cela, ces hommes autour de moi, ils ne servent à rien.

-Sa tête a lourdement heurtée le sol, mais la plaie s'est arrêtée de saigner. On va quand même l'emmener pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

Je panique, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Je tente d'enlever faiblement le sweat rouge, mais Natsu m'arrête.

-Ne sois pas stupide. Tu me le rendras quand je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure à l'hôpital.

Il me sourit toujours, mais sa voix trahis une certaine angoisse. Elle est tremblante et il a lâché un petit sanglot sur le dernier mot. Sa main lâche la mienne. Je me laisse faire. Je me laisse embarquer par les pompiers qui me portent sur un brancard. Chaque mouvement est une torture sans nom. Mes bras ne me répondent plus. Je relève cependant la tête et la tourne derrière moi. Le rose est entouré par Erza, Levy et Grey. Ce dernier l'épaule comme s'il allait s'effondrer et Levy tente de le rassurer. Erza a les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ils ne sont pas loin moi. Je peux encore toucher la main de Erza, juste derrière moi. « Ouvre tes yeux sur la vérité ». « Il n'y a rien à craindre ». Natsu est blanc. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. J'ai envie de lui dire. J'ai envie de lui avouer… Peut-être qu'il n'entendra pas. Je me raccroche à ça, et lui souffle d'une voix forte :

-Je suis amoureuse de toi, Natsu.

Il relève la tête. Il a parfaitement entendu.


	9. 7 - Je ne crois pas en l'amour

-Lucy !

Wendy me saute dans les bras. Je lâche ma valise et la serre contre moi. Ma mère est juste à côté. Elle est sortie de la voiture et récupère mon bagage. Sting l'a déjà prise. Je crois qu'il a encore grandis. Il me dépasse désormais de trois bonnes têtes, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-onze. Même Carla, notre chatte est venue m'accueillir. Elle se frotte contre mes jambes et miaule joyeusement. De mon bras libre, je lui caresse la tête. Ses oreilles s'aplatissent et elle se mets à ronronner. On est Mercredi. Et je rate toute une semaine de cours… Mais je n'avais qu'une envie à l'hôpital : profiter de ma famille et de l'amour qu'elle peut m'apporter.

Je n'ai pas allumé mon téléphone depuis mon malaise à la fac. J'ai fait appeler ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Et elle a accouru, comme à chaque fois que j'ai un problème.

J'ai décidé de me couper du monde. Je suis assise sur le canapé, dans le salon. Ma mère prépare le repas. Mon frère, l'un de ses amis, Rogue, et ma sœur, m'entourent. Une partie de cluedo est en cours, et je sais qu'elle se terminera comme les autres : par la victoire écrasante de Sting, qui devine toujours tout.

-Alors… J'accuse… Mademoiselle Rose, dans la salle de bal avec le révolver ! propose Wendy.

Ma mère, toujours dans la cuisine lui apprend qu'elle a perdu. Tout le monde éclate de rire face à la bouille boudeuse de ma petite sœur. C'est une de ces journées parfaites comme je les aime. Je me lève, en laissant mon frère et ma sœur s'énerver entre eux et je rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrête un instant et caresse mes cheveux un instant :

-Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de silences entre elle et moi, entre mon frère, ma sœur… Nous ne parlons jamais de tout ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Si c'est malsain, ou sain. Mais nous sommes proches. Nous nous sommes battus les uns pour les autres, pour nous protéger. Nous sommes soudés, c'est certain. Et pourtant, il y a ces non-dits qui nous éloignent. Ma sœur était jeune. Elle a de la chance. Mon frère, lui n'a que des souvenirs flous. Moi, je me souviens de tout et avec ma mère, nous savons. Nous savons les cris, les vases qui se fracassent contre les murs, les casseroles qu'on jette sur le carrelage et les insultes.

-Parler de quoi, maman ? je lui demande sérieusement.

Ses yeux se voilent, parce qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Elle m'aime, je le sais. Elle serait prête à tout pour moi, pour Sting et pour Wendy. Si elle est encore sur cette Terre aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à nous.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je ne serai jamais heureuse, maman ?

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, mon cœur ?

Elle m'enlace et sa main dans mes cheveux m'apaise un peu. Un tout petit peu. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Elle le devine.

-Lucy, tu t'es battue dès ton plus jeune âge… Tu seras heureuse, je n'en doute pas un seul instant !

-Et si tu te trompais ? Et si, j'étais destinée à être tout le temps triste à cause de lui ? Si ça devait me hanter toute ma vie ? Et si je ne pouvais pas l'éviter ?

Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter une aide psychologique. Je me rends compte que c'était une erreur et qu'aujourd'hui, je suis engluée dans mes sentiments, dans mes troubles. Il est sans doute trop tard pour me soigner, pour me réparer. Ma mère encadre mon visage de ses deux mains et me force à la regarder :

-Lucy, tu as le droit d'être heureuse, plus que n'importe qui au monde. Et un jour, on parlera de tout ça.

Mais quand ? Un « jour », c'est quand ? Demain ? Dans une semaine ? Trois ? Quatre ? Dans un an ? Nos langues sont liées depuis si longtemps. Je me demande si nous avons vraiment besoin de parler. De savoir ce que l'une et l'autre, nous avons souffert sans rien dire. Ça nous ferait sûrement plus de mal que de bien.

-Tu crois que j'y arriverais un jour, maman ?

Son sourire, si semblable à ceux de Wendy et Sting me réchauffe un peu. Un tout petit peu, lui aussi.

-Tu es formidable Lucy… Bien plus courageuse que moi.

Courageuse ? Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans la glace. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de me mettre à nue devant quelqu'un. Dès qu'on me frôle, je me sens presque agressée. Je baisse la tête, mais elle me la relève :

-Regarde tout le chemin que tu as fait ! Tu aurais pu abandonner, t'écrouler. Mais tu n'as rien lâcher. Tu réussis tes études, tu as des amis…

Je sais. J'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être heureuse. Et je l'étais presque. Jusqu'à cette lettre. Il fallait peut-être que je boucle enfin ce chapitre de ma vie, celui de mon père, pour être tranquille une bonne fois pour toute…

Ça sent le brûlé. Le plat est en train de cramer et nous plissons le nez toutes les deux, en esquissant un sourire, un peu triste. La sonnette de la maison retentie, nous faisant sursauter. Elle s'en va son torchon à la main, alors que j'ouvre les fenêtres de la maison pour faire partir l'odeur. Sting, juste derrière moi, fronce ses sourcils :

-C'est qui maman ?

Elle ne répond pas. Je me lève, pour aller voir, laissant ma fratrie et l'ami de Sting dans le salon. Je traverse la grande pièce commune de la maison et me rend dans la pièce qui nous sert d'entrée. Ma mère est plantée devant la porte :

-Maman ? je demande.

Elle s'écarte. Natsu est ici. La maison de mon enfance s'écroule. Les murs sont tombés, les tuiles volent en éclat. Il n'y a plus que Natsu, dans mon champ de vision. Natsu et ses yeux en colère.

-C'est pour toi ma chérie, m'annonce ma mère en retournant aux fourneaux.

Je soupire, le cœur serré et très agité. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et remarque la vieille Twingo bleue délavé de Natsu garée dans notre jardin. Je me balance sur mes pieds, gênée. Je fais quelques pas sur le perron, nerveuse.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone, m'accuse-t-il.

-Je l'ai éteint.

Ses yeux verts me foudroient. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il m'observe et s'arrête un instant sur mon bras en écharpe :

-Une petite entorse, je te rassure.

-Il était peut-être temps, me reproche-t-il en me balançant sa fureur brulante au visage.

Il m'en veut. Je le connais par cœur moi aussi. Natsu se mord toujours la joue gauche quand il est énervé ou qu'il a une idée derrière la tête…

-Je suis venu te voir à l'hôpital. Quand je suis arrivé, ils m'ont dit que tu étais déjà partie. Est-ce que tu imagines un seul instant l'état dans lequel j'étais ? Ou tu t'en moque ?

Je baisse la tête, comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit. C'était égoïste de ma part de m'en aller de Magnolia sans prévenir mes amis, sans même donner de mes nouvelles. Je le sais. Je n'aurais pas dû, surtout après tout ce que Natsu a fait pour moi. Je devine sa colère. Son front est plissé et il passe sa main dans ses cheveux toutes les deux secondes.

-Je suis désolée Natsu..., je murmure.

Son visage s'adoucit un peu. Rien qu'un peu. Mais je décide de m'en contenter.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller ailleurs ? me demande-t-il. Tu m'as toujours dit que les plages de chez toi étaient les plus belles de la Terre !

Je hoche la tête calmement. J'ouvre la porte et informe ma mère de ma sortie. Wendy est juste derrière la porte et piaille. Elle veut voir Natsu. Mon frère, lui me jette un bref coup d'œil et allonge son cou pour tenter d'apercevoir mon meilleur ami. Je ferme la porte et entraine Natsu loin de mon foyer.

Puis nous marchons, Natsu et moi, loin l'un de l'autre. Un fossé s'est creusé entre nous à l'instant même où je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais. Je le sens. Il y a peine huit cents mètres à parcourir pour être à la plage. J'ai toujours aimé m'y rendre. Mais le silence pesant entre Natsu et moi, transforme les mètres en kilomètres et les secondes en éternité. Une fois arrivés sur le sable, j'enlève mes Doc Martens et les prends dans ma main. Mes orteils s'enfoncent dans le sable et je respire l'air salé de l'océan. Natsu me suit sans dire quoique ce soit, et finis par s'assoir, à l'abris du vent entre deux dunes. La mer est agitée. Des rouleaux gigantesques sont visibles de là où nous sommes. Quand ils s'écrasent sur le sable, ils font un bruit assourdissant mais apaisant. L'écume forme une mousse blanche et brillante sur le rivage. Je me concentre sur cette dernière pour éviter de regarder Natsu. Ce dernier rompt finalement le silence :

-Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

Je me recroqueville, la poitrine écrasée contre mes genoux. Une vague vient de s'écraser sur mon cœur, et a tout engloutit.

-Quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans cet amphi, assise au premier rang, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu étais seule. Je me suis dit que tu devais être un peu timide. Puis je me suis approché de toi. T'étais déjà sur la défensive, comme si j'allais m'en prendre à toi. Je savais déjà, à ta manière d'agir, que tu avais vécu pas mal de choses.

Il s'esclaffe en fixant toujours la mer devant nous :

-J'avais raison. J'ai appris à te connaître, tu sais, continue-t-il d'une voix douce. J'ai appris à déchiffrer tes silences, tes rougissements, tes rires et mêmes tes froncements de sourcils. Ce n'est pas facile d'être ton ami Lucy, tu sais ?

-Je te remercie, lui sortis-je amèrement.

-Tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu te confies peu. Une fois, je t'ai demandé ce que faisait ton père dans la vie, parce que tu n'en parlais jamais. Tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole pendant une semaine entière après ça. Moi, je t'ai toujours tout dit. T'as été la première à savoir que j'allais devenir tonton. T'as été la première à savoir que j'avais été sélectionné pour le concours d'éloquence de la faculté. T'as été la première à qui j'ai avoué que j'avais peur d'être seul. T'es la première à avoir su, pour la maladie de mon père et pour… pour tout le reste. Parce que t'es la seule à qui j'avais envie de le dire.

Il s'arrête et se relève. Il porte un sweat bleu aujourd'hui. Bleu comme l'océan atlantique. Ses cheveux roses sont toujours en bataille, et le vent de la mer n'y arrange rien.

-Je sais que quand tu t'énerves car ta voix part dans les aigues. Tu sursautes toujours quand une porte claque. Quand tu restes chez moi le soir, tu finis toujours par t'endormir sur mon épaule et par gémir des choses que je n'ai jamais voulu comprendre tant elles m'effraient. Je sais que tu as une boîte à gris-gris dans la poche interne de ton sac à dos. Tu roules toujours des yeux quand on te dit quelque chose que tu juges déplaisant. Tu adores venir chez moi, avec juste un livre dans la main, et m'écouter jouer du piano. Tu détestes quand je vais à la BU, que je me mets à côté de toi et que je pique ton code civil ou ton code du commerce que tu viens juste d'aller chercher… Je sais pleins de choses sur toi, et pourtant, je ne sais rien de ta vie. Tu ne dis jamais rien.

Il soupire et tourne le dos à la mer pour me faire face. Je relève la tête vers lui :

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

Je ricane méchamment. Natsu est sorti avec pas moins d'une quinzaine de filles rien qu'en un an…

-Je crois pas en l'amour, mais je crois aussi qu'une journée sans toi, ce n'est pas une bonne journée. T'es peut-être la seule personne ici, à m'écouter et à m'épauler jours et nuits. Et je crois aussi, que le coup que tu m'as fait en t'évanouissant l'autre jour, il m'a achevé.

Il se rassoit en tailleur et pose ses mains sur ses joues, comme un gamin de cinq ans.

-J'ai eu peur. Tu ne dis jamais rien, mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais que tu dors peu, que tu manges peu et qu'en ce moment tu t'inquiètes beaucoup. Je t'ai proposé tellement de fois de te confier, de te reposer sur moi, de me faire confiance que je ne les compte plus…

-Je ne te suis pas Natsu, je murmure.

Peut-être que je devrais lui dire. Peut-être qu'il doit savoir. C'est mon meilleur ami, après tout. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui parler de mon enfance ? Il soupire et prend une poignée de sable qu'il fait s'écouler lentement, gain par grain sur le sol.

-Tu as dit « Je suis amoureuse de toi Natsu ».

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit.

-T'en es certaine Lucy ? me rétorque-t-il le front plissé en lâchant tout le sable d'un coup.

-Aussi certaine que tu me répètes depuis tout à l'heure que tu ne crois pas en l'amour !

-Je crois pas en l'amour. Mais je crois que je t'aime depuis longtemps.

Je pouffe de rire. Je ricane méchamment. Je n'y comprends rien. Cette situation est ridicule. Ce qu'il dit est incohérent.

-T'es devenue une partie de moi, tu sais ? Je l'ai su très vite. Et je n'ai rien fait. Je crois même que j'étais heureux de te laisser faire.

-Je ne pige rien à ce que tu essayes de me dire, Natsu Dragnir.

-Il n'y a pas de mot qui exprime ce que je ressens pour toi, Lucy. J'ai cherché longtemps, une expression, une notion, une définition. Mais rien. Aucun mot n'est capable de retranscrire combien tu me rends fou, combien tu comptes pour moi… J'ai pas trouvé. Alors je ne crois pas en l'amour. Pour moi, ça ne marche pas. C'est plus que ça.

Une autre vague s'écrasent dans mon cœur. Elle m'apporte un vent salé, une odeur de renouveau, de frais et de bonheur. Natsu est tout proche. Je le laisse pénétrer dans ma bulle et je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Je crains ce qu'il va se passer. Il a posé ses mains sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Pourtant, je ferme enfin les yeux. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et les vagues arrêtent de s'écraser sur toutes les plages du monde.


	10. 8 - Dans le noir

Hello ! Exceptionnellement la NA est au tout début de ce chapitre ! Pour la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous conseille deux chansons citées, Can't pretend de Tom Odell et La Valse à mille temps de Jacques Brel, mais reprise de BABEL. Ce sont deux chansons qui m'ont inspirées et qui trouvent un certain écho en ce qui concerne l'histoire de Lucy !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à Dimanche prochain,

CacheCoeur :)

* * *

Nous sommes Samedi. Levy, Grey et Erza nous envoyé tous nos cours, à Natsu et à moi, mais ils n'ont posé aucune question. Ce dernier a passé trois jours avec ma famille. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser partir, et il n'avait pas non envie de partir. Je crois que Wendy l'a définitivement adopté… Elle a passé son temps à le regarder avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Sting a eu plus de mal. Il a essayé de lui faire le discours de « si tu lui fais du mal… ». Les pommettes de Natsu ont pris une belle teinte rosée. Même Carla, a décidé de se nicher auprès de son cou. Impossible de l'y déloger. Elle ronronnait, paisiblement sous les caresses de Natsu.

-C'est un gentil garçon, souffle ma mère à mon oreille.

Je me retourne, alors que je contemple Natsu en train d'apporter son aide Wendy pour faire la vaisselle. Ma mère boit une gorgée de son café, bien noir, comme d'habitude.

-Je sais, je soupire.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer maintenant. De ce que l'on va devenir, lui et moi. Et je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire une belle erreur…

-Tu es différente quand il est présent, fait remarquer ma mère.

Je fronce les sourcils et joint mes mains sous mon menton.

-Tu te crispes un peu, explique-t-elle. Tu serres les poings. Tu connais Natsu depuis longtemps, Lucy. Et je n'aurais jamais accueilli ce garçon sous mon toit si je n'étais pas persuadée qu'il ne te ferrait aucun mal.

Je soupire une seconde fois. Ma mère sait toujours ce que je ressens au fond de moi, ce qui me fait peur et ce que je redoute.

-Il faudrait qu'il sache…

-Oui, il faudrait, confirme-t-elle. Il t'écoutera…

J'ai envie de la croire. Mais je me demande si moi, je suis prête à m'écouter.

-Natsu est ce qu'il te faut Nono. Il te rend heureuse.

C'est vrai, qu'il me rend heureuse. Cependant, est-ce que moi je vais le rendre heureux ? Je le regarde éclabousser ma sœur qui glousse. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de charmer le monde entier… Ses yeux croisent les miens, et il m'offre ce sourire qui me fait fondre et m'adresse un clin d'œil. Je finis d'avaler mon thé et les mains de Natsu, encore humides, se posent sur mes épaules :

-On devrait y aller…

Je me retourne et hoche la tête. Mes affaires sont déjà dans le couloir. J'enfile mes chaussures et sors de mon foyer, Natsu derrière moi.

-Laisse, Lucy. Je vais la prendre ! Propose Natsu en posant le plat de sa paume au niveau de mes omoplates.

Il s'empare de ma valise et la range dans son coffre qui contient déjà son sac de voyage. Ma mère est juste derrière nous et je l'embrasse pour lui dire aurevoir. Elle me tend un Tupperware contenant mon repas favori. Elle a en mit plus que d'habitude, pour Natsu.

-Envoie moi un message quand vous serez arrivés ma puce, me demande-t-elle avant de m'ouvrir la porte de la Twingo de Natsu, déjà installé.

Je hoche la tête et agite la main en signe d'aurevoir alors que Natsu démarre. Nous avons un peu plus d'une heure et demi de route avant d'arriver à Magnolia, et aucun de nous ne parle. Il y a juste les chansons de la clé USB de Natsu qu'aucun de nous deux n'écoutent. Nous sommes tous les deux dans nos pensées, et moi, je m'inquiète. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je crois que Natsu se pose la même question. Il se tourne vers moi et pose sa main sur mon genou, comme me rassurer, pour me dire que lui aussi, il ne sait pas ce qui va nous arriver maintenant.

-Tes mains à dix heure dix sur le volant, Natsu ! je plaisante à moitié.

-Tu ne changera jamais, sourit-il en enlevant tout de même sa main de mon genou pour la replacer sur le volant.

Ma remarque l'a quand même détendu. Il est moins crispé sur son siège… « Can't pretend » de Tom Odell se fait entendre. J'adore cette chanson et je monte le volume. Mes doigts se heurtent à ceux de Natsu qui a eu la même idée. Je lui souris, et je m'étonne en réalisant qu'il a cette chanson dans sa playlist … Ce n'est pas trop son style de musique.

-Tu la fredonnes toujours celle-ci ! explique-t-il en retirant ses doigts comme si je l'avais brulé.

Je lui souris, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Alors, je me mets à chanter « Love, I have wounds, Only you can mend, You can mend ». Natsu m'écoute sans rien dire et me jette quelque coup d'œil alors que je m'empare d'une bouteille d'eau, qu'il a certainement oublié dans la voiture, pour m'en faire un microphone. Cela le fait rire et je suis contente de sentir l'atmosphère de la voiture devenir moins pesante… Nous avons toujours été complices tous les deux, je ne veux pas que ça change. Natsu chante avec moi et nous nous lançons dans un concert privé, qui n'appartient qu'à nous. La chanson finit par mourir sur une dernière note de piano et le silence redevient roi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant Lucy, pour toi ? demande subitement Natsu.

Sa question me prend au dépourvue et je me tortille sur mon siège.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu veux qu'on soit quoi, toi ? je m'échappe maladroitement de répondre.

Il s'esclaffe, ayant certainement deviner ma manœuvre pathétique… C'est tout nouveau pour moi tout ça. Je n'ai jamais été avec personne. C'est Natsu, mon premier véritable amour. Lui, il en a aimé pleins d'autres avant moi. Il a eu des tas et des tas d'aventures, beaucoup de copines avant moi. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne ce genre de relation, dans la vraie vie. Je ne connais que l'amour qui existe dans les films, dans les livres, dans mes rêves… Et en plus de ça, je dois contrôler mes peurs, mes craintes.

-Leo. Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? s'interroge Natsu.

Mon sang est en pleine ébullition :

-Tu oses me parler de Leo ?

-Oui j'ose ! insiste-t-il sans comprendre et sur le même ton agressif que j'ai employé.

-Tu oses ? Vraiment ? Après Lola, Sheeria, Laki et Lisanna ? Sérieusement ? je me mets un peu en colère.

Il se tait et on entend seulement la voix de Jacques Brel résonne dans la voiture. C'est « La Valse à mille temps ». Ma deuxième chanson préférée. Il soupire et la passe.

-Je suis désolé…, murmure-t-il.

-Ca m'a blessée.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, un peu surpris :

-Depuis combien de temps, tu…

-Depuis combien j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Natsu ? je finis à sa place. Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Peut-être depuis le début. Mais je m'en suis rendue compte pendant notre deuxième année je crois…

Ses prunelles ciels me regardent comme si elles ne m'avaient jamais vu.

-Je t'ai vu sortir avec toutes ces filles, et je n'ai jamais rien dit, j'ajoute en me concentrant sur le paysage qui défile à toute vitesse.

-Je ne suis sortie qu'avec Lola, Elisa et Bérénice, lâche-t-il. Solène, m'a embrassé une seule fois, à cette soirée et tu as cru que je sortais avec, mais il n'en était rien. Quant à Lisanna… Je n'ai pas couché avec elle. En fait, je n'ai pas touché une autre fille depuis Avril dernier, avoue-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? je me demande à moi-même plus qu'à lui.

-Parce que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi ! annonce-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je fouille dans ma mémoire ce qui a bien pu se passer en Avril. Je préfère me concentrer sur ça, que sur les mots de Natsu, me disant qu'il est amoureux de moi. Sur la plage, il l'a sous-entendu. Mais là, c'est réel, et il l'a dit. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine et mon cerveau ressemble à une belle cacophonie. « Je t'aime »… Une signification qui embrase mon être tout entier.

-C'était à cette soirée, dans la maison de vacances de Noirmoutier de Grey ou nous avons passé une semaine après les partiels pour se détendre. Tu regardais les étoiles dans le ciel. C'était tard le soir et presque tout le monde était parti se coucher. Il y avait pleins de gouttes d'eau dans tes cheveux encore mouillés à cause de notre baignade tardive dans la mer, et sur ton visage, mais tu t'en moquais. On entendait la mer juste à côté, et tes fredonnements qui ne s'adressaient à personne. Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse… Ça m'a piqué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est venu à ce moment et pas à un autre. J'ai juste réalisé, que tu étais bien plus que ma meilleure amie, ma confidente… Tu étais la première personne à qui je pensais le matin et la dernière à qui je pensais le soir. J'aurai dû comprendre bien plus vite, bien plus tôt. C'est juste que cette nuit-là, je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que ça impliquait, et de tous ce que j'avais refusé d'admettre. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi, ce que c'était…

Je reste silencieuse un moment. Seul le vrombissement du moteur de la Twingo se fait entendre. Puis finalement, je lui pose une dernière question :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Etre amoureux de toi, c'est comme essayer de marcher dans le noir. On met ses mains devant soi pour éviter de rentrer dans les meubles, on tâtonne, on avance lentement pour ne pas tomber jusqu'à arriver à destination. Je t'ai rien dit parce que tu fuis tout le temps Lucy… J'arrivais pas à deviner ce qui allait se passer, comment tu allais réagir. J'étais persuadé que j'allais me casser la gueule si je te disais quoique ce soit…

-J'ai toujours cru que tu le savais…

Natsu me répète sans arrêt que je n'ai presque aucun secret pour lui, et qu'il me connait par cœur. Je sais aussi que je rougis devant lui, que j'ai tendance à bégayer et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait deviné, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment, ce que ces indices signifiaient. Il rit un peu et me sourit tendrement :

-Bien sûr que je savais que je te plaisais. Je pensais juste que c'était un béguin, ou un truc dans le genre… Tu as toujours rembarré les hommes qui venaient t'adresser la parole. Je pensais que tu ferais pareil avec moi en te rendant compte que tu me plaisais aussi, parce que ça devenait réel et que tu as toujours fuis ce genre de relation, Lucy !

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour essayer de me réveiller. C'est presque un rêve, cette scène. Nous deux, dans sa voiture. En train de s'avouer toutes ces choses qui, si elles avaient été dites avant, nous aurait fait gagner un temps fou.

-Et puis il y a eu Leo…, finit Natsu les jointures de ses mains blanches à force de serrer le volant.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et que je n'ai jamais été attirée par lui… , je lui réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes bien embrassés tous les deux.

Je rougis. J'aimerai lui dire que le goût de ses lèvres a totalement effacé de ma mémoire celles de Leo, que je ne me souviens que de l'empreinte de sa bouche sur la mienne et pas de celle de Leo… Ça n'avait rien à voir. J'aime Natsu. Son baiser m'a serré le cœur, l'a essoré et la réduit en miette. C'était comme recevoir une piqure d'adrénaline… Mes sentiments pour lui, ils sont violents, incontrôlables, je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais les effets physiques que ce garçon produit en moi quand il me touche... J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont capables de me détruire si je n'y fais pas attention. Est-ce que c'est ça, être amoureuse ? Je veux dire, réellement amoureuse ?

-ça ne voulait rien dire, pour moi, je murmure. Son baiser n'avait aucune signification, même pour lui.

-Et quand nous, on s'est embrassé ? insiste-t-il les yeux rivés sur la route.

Je sais très bien ce qu'il cherche à faire… Il veut me faire avouer. Il veut me faire dire tous ce que je ressens, là, tout de suite et maintenant. Il veut que ça vienne de moi, parce que je lui ai dit trop de fois que je ne pourrais jamais être en couple avec quelqu'un. C'était juste après mon « expérience » menée avec Leo. Je lui avais confié que je ne voulais pas que Leo me touche, que notre relation aille plus loin… Je ne lui avais jamais parlé du « pourquoi », en revanche.

-Tu cherches à me faire dire quelque chose, toi.

Il hoche la tête et se mord l'intérieur de la joue gauche. Il est préoccupé par quelque chose. Il se redresse sur son siège et inspire :

-Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça Lucy. Je veux être certain que c'est ce que tu veux toi aussi…

-Bien sûr que je veux la même chose, je déclare vivement. Je veux être avec toi, mais pas en tant qu'amie. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour te dire à quel point je tiens à toi, ou même quand il s'agit de parler de mes sentiments. Mais tout ça, tu le sais, non ? Tu me connais par cœur Natsu ! Tu sais souvent même avant moi ce que je ressens !

-J'ai besoin de t'entendre me le dire, Lucy, m'avoue-t-il avec une toute petite voix.

-Je croyais que c'était évident pourtant, je souffle. Je veux te toucher tout le temps. Je veux te voir tout le temps. Je veux te parler tout le temps. Je veux que tu m'embrasses tout le temps… Et ça me fait flipper parce que c'est en totale contradiction avec ce que j'ai toujours ressenti, cette peur qu'on me touche et qu'on me blesse !

Je l'ai presque dit. J'ai presque failli tout dire alors je m'arrête subitement, en réalisant que je suis allée trop loin dans mes confidences. Il ralentit subitement, allume les warnings et se gare sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Natsu ? C'est interdit de fa…

Il m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas doux, comme à la plage. C'est soudain, inattendu. Quand ses mains se posent sur mes deux joues et qu'il caresse mes cheveux, je fonds totalement, les bras ballants ne sachant quoi faire. Sa langue s'immisce entre mes deux lèvres et vient taquiner la mienne. Je lui réponds et sans m'en être rendue compte, Natsu et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je soupire de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de Natsu se mettre à cajoler mon cou. Il lève une main hésitante qui tâtonne sur ma peau chaude, presque incandescente, remontant doucement le long de mon bras, mon épaule, puis ma nuque, avant d'empoigner quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

-Je te touche là… Et pourtant, tu n'as pas peur. Tu n'as pas peur que je te blesse, murmure-t-il.

Il a raison.

« Bien sûr qu'il a raison, Lucy ».

Il a raison. J'ai raison. N'est-ce pas ?

Le levier de vitesse me rentre presque dans la cuisse mais je m'en moque. Je ne sens que Natsu et ses lèvres, qui m'embrassent avidement, Natsu et ses mains qui parcourent mon corps. Je n'ai presque plus de souffle et lui non plus, mais nous continuons et mes mains s'agrippent alors à ses cheveux. Il y a une déferlante d'émotions en moi. Natsu a ouvert ma boite de pandore et mis le bazar dans mes pensées, mais surtout dans mes hormones qui sont en pleine ébullition et que je n'arrive pas à calmer. J'ai besoin de lui, c'est presque physique, c'est presque douloureux. Je me blottie contre lui, respire son parfum. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher gémir quand ses lèvres partent à l'assaut de ma gorge. C'est comme si nous nous étions retenus tous les deux depuis bien trop longtemps… C'est du désir. Je me demande si le miens est plus important que celui que je peux susciter chez lui. Mais quand il m'embrasse comme ça, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il n'y avait que moi que sur Terre, je me rends compte que lui aussi, il me veut.

-T'es ma copine, me souffle-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je hoche la tête, mes mains toujours emmêlés à sa tignasse rose.

-Dis-le, m'ordonne-t-il.

-Je suis ta copine, je m'exécute.

Un grand sourire nait sur mon visage et Natsu plonge ses yeux dans les miens et m'embrasse langoureusement une dernière fois, sa langue caresse la mienne un instant. Il embrasse mon sourire, il embrasse tout mon être. J'ai soif de lui et c'est insatiable.

-T'es ma copine, répète-t-il.

Je sens son sourire contre ma bouche et c'est à mon tour de l'embrasser en faisant descendre mes doigts sur sa joue que je caresse à mon tour.

-On rentre ? propose-t-il sans s'arrêter de sourire.

J'approuve en secouant la tête de bas en haut, ma main toujours sur son visage. Il y dépose un baiser et y entrelacent nos doigts avant de reprendre la route. Après quelques minutes, sa main est toujours dans la mienne. Je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.

-Tes main à dix heure dix sur le volant Natsu ! je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et rigole. Mais au moment où il s'apprête à glisser sa paume hors de la mienne, je la serre encore plus fort. Je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher parce que je ne veux pas la laisser partir.

-Je te dis ça pour avoir la conscience tranquille, je lui avoue en riant à mon tour.

 **oOo**

-Loi instaurant l'insaisissabilité de la résidence principale de l'auto-entrepreneur pour ses créanciers professionnels ?

Ma tête repose sur les genoux de Natsu et mes jambes sont allongées sur le reste du canapé. Il joue avec mes cheveux, les enroulent autour de ses doigts distraitement. Happy ronronne, roulé en boule sur ma poitrine.

-C'est la Loi Macron adoptée le 10 Juillet 2015. Elle a pour objectif de relancer la croissance en France en favorisant l'activité économique et les investissements, je récite.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser, et ses cheveux roses chatouillent un instant mon front.

-Bonne réponse !

Mon téléphone sonne et je tente de me relever avec mon seul bras valide. Happy s'en va, laissant ses poils bleurs sur mon pull. Il me regarde avec déception, d'un air un peu boudeur parce que je viens de le déranger dans sa béatitude et que mes mains ne sont plus accaparées par lui. Natsu m'aide à me redresser et l'attrape à ma place, avant de me le tendre. C'est Erza, qui m'envoie un message. Elle demande comment je vais. Je lui offre une vague réponse, avec une tonne de smileys pour la rassurer. Natsu dépose un baiser sur mon épaule nue, sur la naissance de l'une de mes cicatrices. Je frissonne et me retourne aussitôt après avoir sursauté. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mon pull avait glissé… Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre mes cicatrices, en particulier celle-ci, qui traverse tout mon dos. Natsu s'éloigne, sous la surprise et me regarde sans rien dire.

-Désolée.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher, Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

-Rien, je bredouille en levant pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Il me suit à travers la petite pièce tout comme le petit chat qui trottine derrière lui. Ils semblent connectés tous les deux. Quand Natsu va quelque part, Happy le suit... Le chaton se cale entre les jambes de mon petit-ami et s'assoit. Ils me regardent tous les deux, avec leurs yeux vert. Natsu s'accoude au plan-snack de sa propre cuisine. J'avale de petites gorgées. Je pourrais lui dire. Je devrais lui dire. Mais je ne peux pas, les mots refusent de franchir mes lèvres, et je préfère me déguiser encore un peu, me cacher et me protéger. Je trouve un prétexte, une excuse :

-Ecoute, tout ça, c'est de l'inédit pour moi. Je..

Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche de cette façon. Avec envie, avec désir. Je n'ai pas peur de Natsu, je suis convaincue qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. J'ai peur de moi. De ne pas être prête à lui offrir tout ce qu'il voudrait… Que j'ai toujours cette terreur au fond de mon ventre, qu'on lèvre la main sur moi ? Qu'on me brise en mille morceaux et qu'on découvre que je suis une adulte avec des peurs d'enfants ? Que je ne suis pas encore prête à lui dire que j'ai des tas de cicatrices sur le corps et qu'elles me font honte ? Que dès qu'on effleure ma peau à certain endroit, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'ouvre en deux, que mes plaies ressurgissent et sont de nouveau à vifs ? Et s'il ne comprenait pas ? J'ai envie moi aussi, d'être avec lui, entièrement et purement. Mais la douleur… J'ai peur de la douleur de ces cicatrices qui se rouvrent chaque fois qu'on me frôle le ventre, le dos, les jambes ou la poitrine.

-Natsu, je ne suis pas prête à… Tu vois ?

Je suis rouge et mal-à-l'aise, et lui ça le fait rire. Je pose mon verre désormais vide et le regarde s'approcher de moi et poser ses mains sur mes hanches :

-Oui, je vois. Et c'était juste un baiser sur ton épaule, Lucy !

Il s'esclaffe et mes joues rougissent encore plus.

-On va prendre notre temps. Tu vas te donner du temps, me rassure-t-il tout de même en comprenant mon angoisse.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Je ne mérite pas autant de compréhension. Je ne lui ai rien dit de mon enfance, et je sais qu'il se pose des questions sur tout ça, sur ma pudeur exagérée, sur mon aversion pour les contacts physiques… J'aimerai le rassurer et c'est ce que je fais, à ma manière. Cependant, mon ventre gargouille bruyamment :

-A table ? propose le blond.

Je réponds par la positive, alors qu'il est déjà en train de faire réchauffer le plat que nous a préparer ma mère au four micro-onde. Nous mangeons son contenu, toujours dans le canapé, en regardant Koh-Lanta. Natsu fait quelques remarques de temps à autres et je l'écoute en pouffant de rire… Ce sont toujours des recommandations qu'il leur fait à travers l'écran de sa télé. Et pourtant, nous savons tous les deux, qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes sur une île déserte… La fatigue s'empare peu à peu de moi, tout doucement et je me laisse tomber sur le corps de Natsu qui à passer un bras autour de mes épaules pour que je me blottisse contre son torse. Je me sens m'endormir, petit à petit…

Je sens des lèvres se poser sur mon front. Je me réveille tout doucement…

-Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, princesse !

Je souris. Il m'a toujours surnommé ainsi, mais cette fois c'est différent.

-Encore une fois, je vais te proposer mon lit, mais je sens que tu vas m'enquiquiner et ne pas lâcher l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je te laisse dormir sur le canapé. Mais Lucy… S'il te plait, tu ne veux pas me concéder ce canapé et dormir dans un lit ?

-Pas question, je marmonne en baillant. Je t'emprunte ta salle de bain pour me changer !

Il soupire alors que je me lève pour me changer. Je lui fais un clin d'œil un peu moqueuse : je suis plus têtue que lui, et il le sait. Quand je reviens dans le petit salon, Natsu est assis près de son piano. Il me fait m'allonger, et m'apporte une couverture.

-Bonne nuit…

Il approche ses lèvres des miennes mais recule au dernier moment en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande.

Il glisse ses doigts sur mon visage et frotte doucement.

-Tu as encore du dentifrice sur le coin des lèvres, se moque-t-il.

Je tente de détourner la tête, faisant mine de bouder mais il m'en empêcher et m'embrasse.

-Bonne nuit Natsu.

Il s'en va, en éteignant la lumière de la pièce. Il laisse la porte de sa chambre ouverte et je commence à m'endormir lentement. Mes yeux sont clos et quand je les ouvre, il fait toujours noir. Je ne distingue rien. Il fait bien trop sombre. Mais j'entends sa voix.

 _« A la clair fontaine… »_

-Alors Lucy ? Comme ça, quand on te touche, t'as l'impression de revivre les moments où je te frappais ?

Il y a quelque chose dans ma gorge, tout le long de mon œsophage, qui me gêne et empêche l'air de passer. Aucun son ne sort. Je suis bien plus que paralysée. Je suis une statue.

 _« M'en allant promener… »_

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer Lundi matin ? Tu vas être muette comme maintenant ? Tu vas trembler de peur ? Tu vas pleurer ? Je suis ton pire cauchemar… Je suis encore et toujours bien vivant pourtant. Et demain, tu t'en rendras vraiment compte.

Il me gifle une première fois. Puis une seconde. Sa main mord ma joue et la chauffe à blanc. Il frappe dessus comme du métal que l'on voudrait sculpter. Je tente de hurler. Je n'y arrive pas. Je tente de donner des coups pour me défendre., mais mes mains frappent le néant. Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et me secouent. J'ouvre réellement les yeux et la lumière m'aveugle. Natsu est au-dessus de moi :

-Réveille-toi Lucy ! C'est un mauvais rêve ! Lucy ! S'il te plait, réveille-toi !

Ma vision est floue. Je m'essuie les yeux embués de larme. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je me redresse en suffoquant. Natsu est tout proche et me rassure.

-Tout va bien Lucy… Je suis là !

Il me serre dans ses bras, et je réponds à son étreinte. Sa chaleur me quitte, quand il se lève pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau qu'il me tend. Je le remercie. Son visage est pâle et son expression est horrifiée :

-Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

Je ne veux pas. Il ne dit rien et me berce calmement, sa tête au creux de mon coup. Je sens ses questions, ses interrogations, son envie de savoir, de comprendre. Mais j'ai cet étau, ce sceau sur le cœur qui m'empêche de parler, d'avouer que j'ai été faible à ce point, de confier mes cicatrices à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

-Je reste avec toi, ça va aller…

Je respire son odeur, mes bras autour de son corps et les siens autour du mien. Mon cœur bat toujours trop vite. Je sens presque les traces des doigts de mon père sur mon visage… Je suis fatiguée, et j'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits. L'horloge digitale sur le mur d'en face m'apprend qu'il est trois heure du matin. Natsu baille et se frotte les yeux. Mais son air inquiet est toujours là…

-On serait quand même mieux dans ton lit, non ? je murmure.

Il s'esclaffe et m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me borde et s'apprête à s'en aller pour finir sa nuit sur le canapé.

-Reste !

Je l'ai presque supplié. Il se retourne et me regarde, un peu ahuris. Je ne me répéterai et il le sait. Alors il cherche une confirmation et je la lui donne en repoussant un pan de la couette. Il s'y installe et s'allonge. Nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre même si nos mains sont enlacées. Pourtant, en me réveillant le lendemain, Natsu est contre moi et ses bras sont enroulés aux miens. Je sens même son souffle sur ma nuque. Je sais que je vais passer un beau weekend.


	11. 9 - Tout le monde est important

Je suis dehors, accoudée sur le balcon de Natsu. Happy joue les équilibristes sur la rambarde et me regarde. J'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, tard le soir, quand les lumières de la ville brillent elles aussi dans le noir. Le vent frais glace mes joues et mes lèvres. Je regarde le vide qui s'étale devant moi, et me penche un peu. Je grelote, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Je pourrais sauter. Tout serait terminé. Pour toujours. Plus de souffrance, de douleur. Je n'aurais pas à me lever demain matin pour affronter mon père.

-Lucy ? Tu vas vraiment finir par attraper froid ! se désole Natsu derrière moi.

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, et instinctivement je me colle à lui, sentant son torse ferme contre mon dos. Ses bras m'enveloppent sa tête se pose sur la mienne. Son odeur musquée chatouille mes narines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

-J'avais besoin d'être seule, un peu, je lui avoue en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Ses sourcils se froncent.

-Je sais que tu as besoin de tes petits moments au calme, Lucy. Mais je te connais par cœur et je sais, à ton petit air perdu, que quelque chose te tracasse.

Je soupire et pose ma main glacée sur sa joue mal-rasée. Gardien a bondit de son perchoir et est rentré à l'intérieur, bien au chaud. Natsu est mon meilleur-ami et j'oublie souvent cela. Il arriverait toujours à deviner mes humeurs… Il sait déchiffrer la moindre de mes expressions. J'observe le vide une dernière fois, mais les doigts de Natsu me maintiennent près de lui. Je ne pourrais jamais sauter. Pour que tout soit terminé. Pour toujours. Je n'aurais plus de Natsu à mes côtés…

-Le week-end est bientôt finit Lucy. Tu veux faire quoi ? me demande-t-il.

-Boire une tasse de thé à la rose et à la framboise, je lui réponds, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, faisant mine d'être consterné.

-Par rapport à nous, Lucy. On le dit aux autres ?

-Tu voudrais leur cacher cela ? je rétorque en nouant mes mains autour de sa nuque.

Son nez frôle le mien. Natsu me souris et me guide jusqu'au salon ou une tasse de thé m'attends déjà. Je l'embrasse furtivement, sans le remercier, pour m'affaler dans le canapé. Je le contemple, en train de s'installer au piano. Il caresse distraitement les touches un long moment et je ne peux résister à l'envie de m'assoir à côté de lui. Natsu attrape ma main et la pose sur le piano m'imposant un rythme sur lequel il se cale. Il commence à jouer cette mélodie que je l'ai si souvent entendu répéter. C'est doux, lent mais technique à la fois. Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a composé…

-Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de mentir Natsu. Ils devineront tous que nous sommes plus que des amis à présent.

Il ne relève pas la tête, continue d'enchaîner les notes, de faire courir ses longs doigts sur le clavier. Quand il est concentré comme cela, rien ne peut le faire sortir de son monde. Mais je vois à son sourire franc qu'il m'a entendu et je l'écoute jouer. Sa musique n'a jamais été aussi belle…

Dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibre. Mon avocate m'appelle, comme nous en avions convenues il y a deux semaines. J'embrasse la joue de Natsu et m'éclipse discrètement du salon pour me rendre dans la chambre.

-Bonjour, Lucy. Tu te sens prête pour demain ?

Je soupire. Toute une vie ne me suffirait pas à me préparer pour demain…

-Oui, je suppose.

J'ai repassé ma tenue, fais l'inventaire de ce que j'allais faire, dire, de la coiffure que j'allais porter et du maquillage que j'aurais.

-Tout va bien se passer. Je sais que tu as peur, et c'est normal.

-Je vais le revoir. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis anéantie, je lâche.

Anéantie. Néant. Vide. Parce que c'est ce que je ressens.

-Tu sais Lucy, il y a ce groupe de soutien, dans cette maison d'accueil…

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je n'ai pas besoin de partager ma peine et mon passé avec des personnes qui souffrent autant que moi. Je la laisse faire ses dernières recommandations. Je refoule mes larmes, l'envie de crier.

« Ne parle que si on t'interroge », « Reste calme », « Ne pleure pas », « Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux », « N'écoute pas son avocat », « Evite de t'adresser directement à lui ».

Je le sais tout cela. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, comme une prière qui rassurerait celui qui la prononce.

-Ca ira, maître Aquarius, je la rassure doucement.

Quand je raccroche, Natsu a arrêté de jouer et il me regarde comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois.

-Il faut que tu me parles Lucy.

Mes lèvres restent scellées et ses yeux ciel me brulent la peau. Il y a ce goût de cendre dans ma bouche… Le goût du mensonge, de la vérité que l'on cache.

 **OoO**

Beaucoup de personnes avaient marqué ma petite vie, longue de vingt ans. Ma mère, mon frère, ma sœur, Erza, Levy, Grey, certains de mes professeurs. Natsu…

Parmi elles, certaines avaient eu ma vie entre leurs mains. La juge Gallenghenger. Mon avocate, maitre Aquarius. Mon père. Finalement, je n'avais jamais rien contrôlé… Tout, absolument tout, m'avait toujours échappé. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ne soit pas important. Tout le monde a un rôle à jouer. De simples figurants à véritables acteurs, ces personnes, elles n'étaient peut-être même pas conscientes des directions qu'elles m'avaient fait prendre, à moi et mes vingt-huit lésions.

Je me retourne dans le lit de Natsu, sans faire de bruit. Il grommelle un peu et resserre son emprise sur moi. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Il rabat la couverture sur mes épaules, encore ensommeillé. Moi, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, malgré sa présence. Natsu a toujours réussi à m'apaiser, même dans mes crises de paniques et d'angoisses. C'est un peu son don, son pouvoir sur moi.

-Lucy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il a ouvert les yeux et me regarde. Sa main caresse paresseusement mes cheveux et sa joue vient se frotter à la mienne.

-Rien, Natsu. Rien…

-Arrête. Pas à moi, grogne-t-il.

Sa voix d'ours mal léché me fait rire. J'aimerai lui dire que demain, je reverrai l'homme qui m'a faite et qui m'a détruite. L'homme qui m'a obligé a recollé ces morceaux de moi, sans glue et sans notice. L'homme qui m'a maltraité toute mon enfance. Je voudrais poser des mots sur ma peur, mon effroi. Je sais qu'il comprendra. Mais je veux encore préserver ce qu'il y a de beau, cette histoire que j'ai avec lui, qui n'est pas encore touchée par cette déferlante qui fait partie de moi. Un jour, je lui parlerai de tous ces gens. De tous ces « quelqu'un » que j'ai rencontré et qui ont été important. De ce psychiatre qui m'a affirmé que je n'étais pas folle quand mon père criait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais malade et que mon cerveau moisis avait inventé toutes ses tortures. De cette juge, qui a compris le petit jeu pervers qu'il jouait. De ma mère, cette femme brisée qui a sût nous protéger quand elle a ouvert les yeux. De mon frère et de ma sœur, que j'ai protégé à mon tour jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je lui parlerai de lui, et de son impacte dans ma vie, des choses qu'il m'a fait ressentir. Et enfin, je lui parlerai de moi, de cette adulte, piégée par son reflet dans le miroir, et de cette petite fille, emprisonnée dans ce corps d'adulte. Et au milieu, coincée, étriquée entre elles, celle que je suis lui parlera de mon passé.

-Je t'aime Natsu.

C'est peut-être un peu tôt tout ça… Notre relation ne ressemble à aucune autre. Nous nous connaissons presque par cœur. Les gens normaux, quand ils commencent juste à se fréquenter, ne dorment pas dans le même lit, ne se murmurent pas « je t'aime » dans le noir. Mais c'est vrai et je veux qu'il l'entendre, même si je devine qu'il le sait déjà. Natsu sourit et pose ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Mon cœur fait encore des bonds. Je fais remonter mes mains jusqu'au creux de son dos et y dessine des ronds invisibles. Je comprends enfin ce qu'il voulait me dire quand il m'a dit à la plage qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour. Un si petit mot, ne peut pas détenir le sens, la signification de tous ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est impossible. Il n'y a pas de définition, pas d'explication. C'est juste… une tempête de chose, avec une multitude d'émotions. Amour, c'est bien trop peu, pour définir tout ça…

Je ferme les yeux. Je sais que le sommeil ne viendra pas. Mais je sais aussi que demain sera sûrement la journée la plus dure de toute ma vie. Me retrouver dans le même mètre carré que mon père, respirer le même air que lui… Cela me semble insupportable. Je sais que je vais devoir le faire. Je ne sais tout simplement pas si j'en aurai la force. J'ai cette sensation, d'avoir parcouru des dizaines, des centaines et des millions de milliard de kilomètres, que mes pieds sont en sang et que je n'aurai pas le courage d'affronter ces derniers centimètres tant je suis épuisée. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête.

Je sais que si la décision ne m'est pas favorable, je n'interjetterais pas appel. Je veux juste mettre fin à tout ceci. Tourner la page. Respirer. Effacer mes vingt-huit lésions.

-Lucy, tu penses trop fort, ça m'empêche de dormir !

J'esquisse un sourire que Natsu redessine de ses pouces, mes lèvres. Je porte l'un de ses sweats. Celui-ci est orange. Je suis souvent venue dormir chez lui. Nous avons l'habitude de venir soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre, pour réviser, pour parler, pour manger, regarder un film. Dès fois, il m'arrive de débarquer à l'improviste juste avec un livre dans les mains. Natsu m'ouvre alors la porte, me sourit et retourne à son activité. Je me suis toujours sentie bien chez lui. Peut-être parce que l'odeur de son eau de Cologne flotte un peu partout dans l'air. Quand je reste dormir, j'amène toujours un plaid et je m'installe sur le canapé, malgré les protestations de Natsu. Je me réveille parfois dans son lit avec, au moins trois couvertures en plus sur le corps et l'arôme de pancakes au miel flottant dans l'air.

Ses jambes sont emmêlées aux miennes, ses mains sont toutes proches. Il peut me toucher d'un simple geste et cela m'effraie, bien plus qu'avant. Je ferme les yeux et me met sur le dos. Sur le plafond de la chambre de Natsu, il y a une multitude d'étoiles phosphorescentes. On les a collés ensemble, il y a deux ans… Sur ses épaules, gardant tant bien que mal mon équilibre, j'avais essayé de lui constituer le plus beau ciel étoilé possible. Je les observe sans rien dire. J'ai un peu trop chaud. Je porte son sweat et un jogging.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit. Il ne m'a jamais vu. Je ne peux pas me dévoiler, pas déjà… J'ai toujours fait attention depuis l'épisode des vestiaires. Natsu a toujours été tactile avec moi, même s'il s'est toujours plus ou moins retenu. Il sait que je n'aime pas trop ça. En revanche, je sais que lui, il a besoins de contact. Un compromis tacite s'est fait entre nous depuis longtemps. Mais la donne a changé aujourd'hui. Je sens qu'il ne veut plus se retenir. Et je m'en veux de lui imposer ça. Si j'enlevais son sweat et qu'il voyait ma poitrine recouverte de brulures, de traces immondes, quelle serait sa réaction ? Et s'il remarquait les zigzags sur mes jambes ? Et les cicatrices dans mon dos ? Est-ce qu'il me trouverait hideuse ? Est-ce que je suis hideuse ?

Natsu mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui soit capable de lui apporter toute l'affection dont il a besoin. Moi, j'en ai tellement envie. Cette petite voix dans ma tête, m'en empêche. Elle me freine.

-Natsu ?

-Hummm ?

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? je demande soucieuse.

-De quoi ? répond-il toujours à moitié endormi.

-De…, fais-je gênée en désignant mon corps. De ne pas te laisser me toucher comme tu le voudrais ?

Il sait que j'ai peur. J'ai toujours l'impression que l'on va me frapper, que l'on me veut du mal. J'ai mis tellement de temps avant de me rendre compte que Natsu voulait juste être mon ami. Je me demande parfois si ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand j'étais plus jeune, m'interdira d'avoir des relations intimes avec lui.

Le visage de Natsu s'adoucit. Il se relève à l'aide de ses coudes et se positionne au-dessus de moi :

-Non. Même si, pour tout avouer, c'est assez dur ! plaisante-t-il. On va prendre notre temps, rien ne presse.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire face à son allusion.

-Classe Natsu ! Si peu vulgaire ! je fais semblant de m'offusquer.

Nous pouffons de rire dans le noir, sous étoiles phosphorescentes.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? me taquine-t-il un peu.

Son affirmation m'a rassuré. Je me colle encore plus à lui et je l'entends soupirer. Ses bras resserrent leur étreinte contre moi.

-Un jour, tu me diras pourquoi tu es si effrayée quand quelqu'un t'effleure, Lucy ?

Ses sourcils se sont haussés et il mord l'intérieur de sa joue gauche. Je dépose un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Natsu est intelligent et observateur. Il y a des choses qui ne lui ont pas échappé. Je suis heureuse d'être avec lui, cette nuit. Il me fait un peu oublier la torture que je subirai demain…

-J'essaye de te le dire tous les jours…, je souffle.

Il caresse mes cheveux distraitement.

-J'ai vu ta convocation au tribunal pour demain, avoue-t-il.

Je ne m'en étonne même pas. Sa main remonte le long de mon dos et il se pelotonne contre moi.

-Ça fait trois mois que je suis au courant, Lucy…

Cela ne me met même pas en colère. Je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras et je me blottie contre lui à mon tour, nichant ma tête au creux de son cou.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, déclare-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour moi…

Qu'est-ce qu'il restera de moi, après demain ?

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.

C'est après une courte pause que je suis heureuse de reprendre la publication de cette histoire. Il ne reste que quatre chapitres avant la fin, et malgré les nombreuses critiques qui m'ont blessé, je ne pouvais pas laisser les lecteurs qui avaient envie de connaître "le fin mot" de l'histoire de Lucy. J'ai hésité à supprimer cette histoire, trés honnêtement, pour mettre fin à tout ceci. Mais les messages de certains lecteurs, les conseils avisés de mes "amies " (Alphy si tu passes par ici, coucou et bombe d'affection sur toi !) m'ont fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la solution. Donc merci à vous tous, vos commentaires, messages, m'ont donné le sourire.

Pour pardonner cette pause, un autre chapitre sortira dimanche.

CacheCoeur :)


	12. 10 - Et s'il m'avait contaminée ?

Je regarde mes pieds. J'ai mis des chaussures à talon noires. Elles ne sont même pas à moi. Je les ai empruntés à Erza. Avant de les mettre, je me suis barbouillée les lèvres. Je me suis entrainée devant le miroir pendant des heures. J'ai essayé de me constituer un masque d'assurance. Le masque d'une adulte sûre d'elle, qui a confiance, qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Un premier morceau de ce masque s'est fissuré quand j'ai passé la sécurité du Tribunal de Magnolia. Le second, s'est superbement évaporé quand j'ai serré la main de mon avocate.

C'est étrange. J'ai senti son regard. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je l'ai senti. Des milliers de petits picots se sont plantés dans ma peau. Ils m'ont entaillé la chair, se plantant profondément dans mon épiderme, titillant mes nerfs. Mon cœur s'est emballé. Les sons se sont tus. Mes pensées ont fui. J'ai à peine écouté les paroles de la juge. Mon esprit cherche à s'échapper de cette pièce. L'homme assis juste à côté de moi. Il est trop imposant dans cette toute petite pièce. Il aspire tout l'air, aspire tout mon être, inspire la crainte, inspire ma fuite. Je prends sur moi. Mon corps est aussi fragile que du papier glacé.

Mon avocate m'a jeté quelques œillades. Elle m'accompagne depuis neuf ans maintenant. J'ai été sa première cliente. Maître Riteau venait tout juste d'obtenir le CAPA quand je l'ai contacté la toute première fois. Je me lève, répond à la poignée de main de la juge aux affaires familiales et quitte la salle en courant presque. Dans ma précipitation, je rentre dans un meuble ou s'est empilé avec le temps, de la paperasse. Cette dernière s'effondre et se mets à virevolter dans toute la pièce. Je la ramasse, rouge de confusion. Il est derrière moi. Je le sens encore, ce frisson d'effroi qui parcoure le long de ma colonne vertébrale et qui me paralyse.

Mon père passe devant moi, sans m'adresser un seul mot, sans même me regarder.

Comme si je n'existais pas.

Parce que je n'existe pas pour lui.

Mes tortures, mes vingt-huit lésions, il les renie alors qu'elles sont de sa création.

Je ne suis rien.

Son silence méprisant glace tout mon organisme.

Mon avocate m'aide à me relever et m'offre son bras jusqu'à la sortie du Tribunal.

-Je suis désolée Lucy.

J'étire misérablement mes lèvres rouge bordeaux.

-Je savais que ça allait se passer de cette manière…

La juge m'a longtemps interrogé sur mon désintérêt pour mon géniteur. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais répondu à ses lettres, pourquoi j'avais toujours refusé de le voir, pourquoi je n'avais pas fait si, pas fait ça… L'ancienne juge qui s'était occupé de notre dossier est aujourd'hui à la retraite et je le regrette. Celle-ci ne voit en moi qu'une petite fille qui a un jour, fait un caprice pour ne plus voir son père et rester avec sa mère. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de tout raconter… Si seulement j'avais donné à la précédente juge, le moyen de motiver d'avantage sa décision… Je suis en troisième année de droit, et pourtant le discours de la personne assise en face de moi m'a été totalement incompréhensible. Mais j'ai parfaitement deviné que sa décision ne jouerait probablement pas en ma faveur et je m'en moque. Aquarius l'a remarqué elle aussi :

-Je t'offre un café ?

Elle a un petit air triste sur le visage. Mon dossier lui tient à cœur. Avec le temps, je suis devenue plus qu'une simple cliente. J'ai assisté à son mariage il y a deux mois. J'ai été l'une des premières personnes à apprendre sa grossesse il y a deux semaines… Aquarius fait partie de ma vie, elle m'a suivi depuis que je suis toute petite. Elle m'a vu grandir.

-Non merci, une autre fois.

-Lucy ! m'arrête-elle alors que je commence déjà à m'enfuir.

Elle presse dans ma main un bout de papier. Son écriture fine et élégante se lit facilement tant je la connais par cœur :

 _10, Rue Charles Brunellière, Magnolia_

-C'est ce centre dont je t'ai parlé. Ils se réunissent tous les lundis, vers dix-huit heure.

Je la remercie, chiffonnant tout de même le papier dans la poche de mon tailleur une fois qu'elle a le dos tourné. Je n'y crois pas à ces trucs. "Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider, non ?". Je fais taire cette voix enfantine dans me tête. Je ne suis pas seule, je le sais. Mais.. Je ne suis pas prête. "Quand le seras-tu Nolanne ?"

Je sors du Tribunal. Je courre. Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner et je veux y laisser toute cette affaire. Il pleut dehors. Je descends les marches une à une. Je glisse. Je tombe. Et je me mets à pleurer. De grosses larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je les sens se mêler à la pluie. Je les laisse couler et m'inonder. C'est comme si le ciel avait décidé de me laver.

Je m'assois sur les marches et j'attends. Je regarde les gens pressés par le temps, passer à côté de moi sans se rendre compte de ma présence. C'est comme si j'étais invisible. Si seulement j'avais parlé… Cette affaire serait allée au pénal, mon père aurait perdu toute autorité parentale, et je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Stupide.

Tu es stupide Lucy !

T'es trop muette !

J'attends d'avoir la force de me relever parce que, je n'en ai plus, de force. On m'a totalement vidé et il ne reste de moi qu'une minuscule coquille vide, happée par l'univers tout entier. On a creusé dans ma chair, on a enlevé tous mes organes. Je me sens abattue. Je relève la tête. Dans le gris de la ville, dans la poussière et à travers la pluie, il y a Natsu et son sweat vert pomme. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir. Mais il est quand même venu et j'en suis heureuse. Hier, il m'a simplement pris dans ses bras quand il a compris que je ne dirais rien. Il m'a bordé, s'est allongé près de moi et je pense que depuis il attend.

Mes cheveux dégoulinent. Mon visage est très certainement couvert de traces de mon mascara noir. Il avance alors que j'accoure vers lui. Je me jette dans ses bras qui m'enveloppent instantanément. Je l'entends respirer contre moi. Il me soulève légèrement et me fait quitter la terre ferme. Nous restons un moment comme ça. Les gens doivent certainement nous regarder. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je me moque bien du regard des autres. Mes mains s'attardent dans sa tignasse rose trempée :

-Tu vas attraper froid, Natsu.

Il s'écarte de moi, me jauge de bas en haut et esquisse un sourire moqueur :

-Tu peux parler… T'es toujours aussi peu couverte !

Il râle et ça m'arrache un sourire.

-T'es vraiment hideuse ! Et t'as de la morve qui coule de ton nez ! continue-t-il.

Il me regarde sérieusement et me tend un mouchoir. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour lui faire ravaler sa taquinerie. Il le sent. Sa main s'accroche à la mienne. A moins que cela ne soit l'inverse. Je ne sais pas trop. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent. Il attend des réponses. Pour autant, je devine qu'il ne me forcera pas à parler. Il me connait trop bien…

-Merci d'être venu.

Il replace l'une de mes longues mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'embrasse longuement. Et son baiser me fait oublier ou je me trouve. Cet endroit que je maudis tant. La coquille vide se remplie de nouveau. Mes organes réapparaissent. J'ai arrêté d'être un automate. Natsu a toujours sû comment me faire fondre, comment me donner envie de revivre. Un toussotement se fait entendre. C'est Grey. Il tient un parapluie dans ses mains. Levy et Erza sont juste derrière lui et attendent discrètement. Je m'éloigne de Natsu qui ne se résigne pas à lâcher ma main alors que j'embrasse mes trois amis. Ils ne savent rien de la situation. J'ai suffisamment confiance en Natsu pour en être convaincue.

De toute façon, lui-même ne connaît pas les raisons de ma présence en ces lieux. Peut-être qu'il les a devinés depuis longtemps. Pourtant ils sont tous là. Ils me soutiennent. Et d'un commun accord, ils m'emmènent loin d'ici, dans notre petit repère, notre petit bistrot. La pluie nous empêche de nous installer sur la terrasse mais ce n'est pas grave.

Natsu me force à manger sans rien dire. Son regard lourd de sens me suffit pour comprendre que si je ne mange pas, je risque d'avoir de gros ennui. Erza et Levy sont en pleine conversation. Grey nous regarde, Natsu et moi :

-J'ai toujours su que ça se terminerait comme ça…

Natsu lève les yeux au ciel :

-Evidemment que tu le savais, je t'en ai parlé il y a deux mois !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. J'éternue à cause d'un courant d'air et reporte mon regard sur Natsu et Grey :

-Parler de quoi ?

\- C'était une soirée un peu arrosée, je ne me souviens pas très bien, tente le rose en se tortillant sur son siège.

-Moi je me souviens très bien. C'est la soirée ou tu m'as fait tout le descriptif de ta vie avec elle ! D'ailleurs, Lucy, juste pour te mettre au courant, si tout se passe comme prévu, dans cinq ans vous êtes mariés, Natsu et toi !

Ce dernier recrache une partie de sa menthe à l'eau sur le brun et lui lance un regard noir.

-Mais même sans cette conversation Natsu, on savait tous que ça allait se terminer comme ça…, insiste Grey.

Levy et Erza explosent de rire et je les suis très rapidement. Leurs éclats me remplissent encore un peu plus, mais je reste vide.

-Merci d'être là.

Levy pose sa main pleine de bagues sur la mienne, vite suivie par Erza et Grey. Comme des enfants qui se promettent de ne jamais se lâcher, d'être toujours présents les uns pour les autres… Ils ont toujours été là pour moi tous les quatre. Aujourd'hui, ils sont mes piliers et ils m'aident à construire le mien, pour que je ne sois pas dépendante. Ils m'aident à avancer, à grandir.

-Je savais que ma présence et mes services rendus finiraient par être acceptés à leur juste valeur ! s'exclame Levy. Je mérite plus que quiconque ces remerciements !

-Parce que c'est peut-être toi qui t'es levé à six du matin pour emmener Lucy prendre son train pour Paris à Noel dernier ? s'insurge Grey.

-Je lui ai tenu les cheveux quand elle a vomi lors de sa première cuite ! contre-attaque Erza.

-Je l'ai ramené chez elle tous les soirs où elle s'endormait à la BU, se défend la bleue.

Natsu se jette dans la mêlée et ils énoncent tour à tour, toutes les fois où ils ont pu me prêter main forte. C'est leur manière de me dire qu'il est inutile que je les remercie… Je ris. Je ris comme je n'ai jamais ris depuis très longtemps. Sauf que mon hilarité meure presque aussitôt. Derrière la fenêtre, j'aperçois la silhouette d'un homme. Il est grand et son front est dégarni. Planté au milieu de la rue, ses deux yeux me transpercent comme des pieux. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. J'entends presque sa voix :

 _« Jamais je ne t'oublierai »_

Je me lève et passe la porte du bistrot. Il me regarde et j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux.

-Dégage, je murmure à la pluie.

Je suis incapable de m'adresser à lui. Pourtant il est là. Il est là, et il reste flou, difforme et monstrueux. Je refuse de le regarder, de le voir réellement. Je refuse…

Je suis incapable de lui parler. Je suis incapable de lui hurler de dégager. Définitivement et pour toujours. Il me sourit et s'en va. Dehors, l'odeur de la pluie devient âcre.

La colère brûle. C'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Je suis Lucy, la fille qui va tout enfouir en elle, qui cache tout dans ses silences, qui ne dit jamais rien, qui mesure et pèse chaque mot avant de les prononcer. Je ne suis pas cette fille pleine de haine, vide de tout, qui veut frapper tout ce qui l'entoure. Et s'il m'avait contaminé ? Et si sa folie, sa violence, il me les avait transmises avec la vie ? Si j'étais condamnée à ne ressentir que ça ? Des émotions négatives. De la peur, de l'angoisse, de la colère, de la haine, de la violence…

-C'est qui cet homme, Lucy ?

Je sursaute. La voix de Natsu pose bien plus de questions que celle qu'il a prononcé. Je rejette sa main, et le repousse.

-Personne, je réponds froidement.

Il se rapproche et je lui demande de me laisser tranquille :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'en ai marre, Natsu ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? J'en ai marre de tout ça !

-C'est quoi « ça » ? Je t'aide comment Lucy ? Avec le peu que tu me donnes, hein dis-moi ? Je t'aide comment ? répète-t-il comme un reproche.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider Natsu !

Ses yeux sont glacés. Il y a une lueur dans ses prunelles, que je n'arrive pas à définir. Il est déçu, en colère peut-être. Et si moi je le contaminais à mon tour ?

Je m'enfuie. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait au final. La voix de Natsu hurle mon prénom. Tout ça, c'est trop pour moi.

* * *

Hello à tous !

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet immense retard, mais j'ai eu une tonne d'imprévu ! J'ai pris du retard dans la réponse de reviews, mais je les ai toutes lu ! Dulsao et Lyra, j'aimerai vous écrire un long pavé de remerciements pour vos soutiens et je suis sincèrement touchée par vos reviews !

On touche presque à la fin, dans trois chapitres ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne semaine à vous,

CacheCoeur


	13. 11 - Compte les étoiles, Lucy !

La première chose que j'ai faite à mon arrivée à Magnolia, fût de prendre un abonnement annuel au Planétarium. J'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, j'ai toujours trouvé cela beau. L'Univers me fascine. Je me dis souvent qu'à travers toute cette grandeur, ma vie, mes soucis sont bien futiles. Quelque part ça me rassure.

Le Planétarium est souvent ouvert, je m'y rends assez souvent en fait. Une fois par mois, il y a même des séances « Astrothème », sur des sujets précis. J'adore y assister. Sous le dôme-écran, une simulation réaliste de l'Univers permet de réaliser un voyage en trois dimensions, de notre système solaire aux confins de l'Univers... De l'observation du ciel du soir à la visite du Système Solaire, de la visite d'une comète à la sortie de notre galaxie, nous vous promettons un voyage inoubliable... J'aime me perdre, m'oublier en contemplant le dôme.

A moitié couchée sur mon siège, j'ai éteint mon téléphone. J'ai noué mes cheveux en un haut chignon, pour qu'ils ne me dérangent pas. La séance va bientôt commencée et je fixe mes yeux sur les points lumineux qui commencent à apparaître. Je me laisse porter par la voix du présentateur. Je connais son discours par cœur désormais et les murmures des autres spectateurs ne m'atteignent pas.

 _« Compte les étoiles, Lucy ! »_

J'ai peu de souvenirs de mon enfance quand j'y pense. Cependant, je sais que je ne fermais jamais mes volets le soir, étant petite. Ma mère, en pleure, venait me rejoindre dans mon lit, et nous nous allongions toutes les deux face à la fenêtre avec mon petit frère. La couverture, bien trop petite pour nous accueillir tous les trois, puis tous les quatre quand ma mère fût enceinte de Florine, était notre refuge et les astres les gardiennes de toutes nos souffrances inavouées. Je m'endormais en comptant les étoiles, en oubliant ces nouvelles marques sur mon corps qui allaient disparaître, comme si j'avais rêvé ces moments. Les étoiles, elles, elles ne disparaissaient jamais. Elles restaient là. Je ne les oubliais jamais, contrairement à mes cicatrices, ces lésions qui s'effaçaient avec le temps. Puis quand les coups se sont durcis, que certaines marques sont restées, je les ai comparés aux étoiles pour les rendre plus belles, moins réelles. Parfois encore, quand j'ai du mal à dormir, j'entends la voix de ma mère _._

 _« Compte les étoiles, Lucy »._

J'essaie d'oublier ou je me trouve, d'oublier que ce ciel est faux et que j'ai été atroce avec Natsu. Une, deux, trois…

 _« Continue de compter les étoiles, Lucy ! »_

Je dénombre les étoiles. Je dessine en les reliant entre elles. Je m'amuse à créer un fil, que je déroule, que j'entortille. Les constellations m'ont toujours fasciné. Ces formes que l'on s'amuse à deviner, qui ne sont en fait que des points lumineux, à des années lumières les uns des autres.

-Tu vas toutes les compter, Lucy ?

Je tourne la tête, pour faire face à la personne qui vient de m'apostropher. Le sourire taquin de Grey est tout près de moi. Assis à mes côtés, il a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je grogne.

Il hausse les sourcils :

-Natsu m'a dit que je te trouverais là…

La culpabilité monte une nouvelle fois en moi. Je regrette. Je n'aurai jamais dû lui parler comme je l'ai fait. Il ne le mérite pas. Peut-être que nous sommes une erreur, tous les deux, ensemble… C'est ce dont j'ai toujours eu peur, au fond de moi, ce qui nous a empêché d'être en couple. Partout où je vais, je blesse quelqu'un et tout ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ni changera rien. J'ignore comment trouver une solution. Natsu ne peut pas compter sur moi.

-Tu sais qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas ? Même si tu te montres encore plus chiante que tu ne l'es déjà en temps normal ? me sort-il en un murmure.

Je me lève. J'ai perdu le compte des étoiles. Je marche un peu, jusqu'au centre du planétarium qui se vide. Grey me suit. Saturne tourne inlassablement au-dessus de nos têtes. Elles ne sont bonnes qu'à ça, les planètes. Trop attirées par la gravité. Par la force du soleil sur elles. Quel triste destin…

-Tu es bien silencieuse.

-J'ai toujours été silencieuse, je lui fais remarquer.

-C'est vrai, admet-il.

Il attrape ma main.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes Lucy. Erza et Mirajane sont à deux doigts de rompre, Levy refuse toujours de parler à son père, et tu sais que Natsu est en froid avec ses parents à cause d'Zeleph…

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Grey semble préoccupé, et c'est vrai que depuis cette année, nous enchaînons tous les problèmes. Mais Grey, dans tout ça ? Il nous soutient tous, et on oublie que derrière ses sourires enjôleurs et ses blagues, il doit lui aussi avoir son lot de casseroles… Il paraît si fort, si insouciant. Ses mots sont trop amers.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Grey ?

Il soupire et se rassoit. Sa tête se lève vers la toile tendue du Planétarium.

-T'es tellement hypocrite Lucy. Tu oses me demander comment je vais, avec ta petite voix, en espérant une réponse… Alors que toi, tu ne nous dis rien.

Je baisse la tête, et m'installe sur le siège à sa gauche.

-Tu m'en veux.

-Evidemment. Quand tu fais ce genre de choses, je t'en veux. Je voudrais pouvoir être comme toi, tout refouler au fond de moi et garder tout ça cacher.

-Ce n'est pas un cadeau d'être moi, Grey, je rétorque.

Il soupire et les minutes défilent. Je l'entends déglutir à côté de moi avant de se lancer :

-Tu sais que j'ai été adopté. Mon père biologique cherche à reprendre contact avec moi.

Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Grey parle rarement de son adoption. Je sais juste qu'il a grandis avec ses parents et sa sœur adoptive, qu'il connait Natsu depuis toujours … Je ne savais même pas que ses parents biologiques étaient encore en vie. Il dissipe toutes les questions naissantes :

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, et c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi pour le moment !

Il émet un petit rire en s'essuyant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu Grey pleurer. Le brun remet son armure invisible, celle constituée de rire et de plaisanteries.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de rejeter Natsu et de lui parler comme tu l'as fait alors qu'il veut juste t'aider, reprend-t-il sérieusement. Ça ne te ressemble pas…

-Je suis désolée.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en une ligne fine. Je me lève à mon tour et observe les traits durs de son visage. Nous ne tenons pas en place, lui et moi. Nerveusement, nous devons bouger, je le sens.

-ça ne suffit pas Lucy. Même en battant des cils et en me faisant tes yeux de biche, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça indéfiniment. Tu vas le faire souffrir, et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas non plus ce que tu veux.

-Comment je fais, Grey ? Pour ne pas faire souffrir et pour ne pas me faire souffrir aussi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il s'approche de moi :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vécu ? m'interroge-t-il perdu.

-Si je vous disais, si vous saviez… Je crois que je ne serais plus la même, je lui avoue.

-Tu perdrais ta maladresse ? Ton intelligence ? Ta malice ? Ton sourire de chipie ? Tes fameux yeux de biche ? Tu es Lucy et tu resteras Lucy, pour nous. Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas ? Qu'on ne devine pas ce qu'il se cache derrière tes silences, tes sursauts ?

Sa voix devient presque inaudible et il me fuit du regard, comme s'il craignait ma réaction :

-Tu parles dans ton sommeil…

Mon sang se glace. Nous avons dormi quelques fois ensemble. Notamment quand nous faisons des soirées les uns chez les autres pour réviser, ou pour se détendre après les examens. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela.

-Tu as des réactions des fois… Ce n'est pas dur à imaginer. Mais c'est ton histoire, elle t'appartient. Seulement ne nous en veut pas d'imaginer le pire.

Sa main s'est posée sur mon épaule.

-Dit, il m'en veut à quel point Natsu ?

Il rit parce que c'est la question que j'ai due lui poser le plus de fois depuis qu'on se connait. Grey a toujours été une sorte de rempart entre moi et Natsu, l'entremetteur, celui qui nous réconciliait lorsque nous nous disputions.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…

-C'est lui qui t'envoie, non ? je lui demande.

Il hausse les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Est-ce que tu penses que Natsu et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble ?

J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois prendre le risque de me révéler, de me dévoiler. Je ne survivrai pas à une autre torture, à un échec.

-Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi opposées. Je n'en sais rien. Mais vous vous aimez. C'est suffisant, tu ne crois pas ?

Instinctivement, je hoche la tête. Je ne me suis jamais battue. J'ai toujours fui. Mais Natsu, il mérite qu'on se batte pour lui. Je ne peux pas le repousser encore une fois, le blesser pour la simple raison que j'ai peur. Grey me prend dans ses bras. Je sens qu'il en a besoin et moi aussi.

-Merci.

-D'être là ?

-D'être toi, je corrige.

Il me sourit et me tend sa main :

-Ce n'est pas un cadeau d'être moi, tu sais !

Nous nous esclaffons.

-Prête à sortir voir le grand jour ?

Je tourne sur moi-même, lentement pour rester encore un peu dans les étoiles. Je sais ce que je dois faire. En fait, je l'ai toujours su. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas le faire. Je dois, je veux le faire. Est-ce que je le peux ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-Prête…

Quand nous sortons tous les deux du Planétarium, la lumière m'aveugle. Mes yeux piquent et mettent du temps à se réhabituer au jour, qui commence déjà à se coucher. Je vois sa voiture, garée juste en face sur le parking. Elle est toute neuve, et surtout, d'un jaune criard qui est l'objet de nombreuses moqueries. Je sors de mes poches ce papier tout froissé.

-Tu peux me rendre un service, Grey ?

Il hoche la tête et mon cœur bat la chamade. Je regarde ma montre. Il est encore temps…

Le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Grey s'éloigne petit à petit, et je reste plantée là, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'imaginais un grand immeuble grisâtre, presque insalubre. Un peu comme des ruines. Mais au lieu de ça, c'est une petite maison de briques blanches. J'ai passé le jardin, et mes talons, s'enfoncent dans la pelouse luxuriante. Je regarde les fleurs autour de moi. Géraniums, roses… Il y a du lierre qui grimpe sur tous les murs et de la fumée argentée s'échappe de la cheminée. On dirait presque un petit havre de paix… Je m'approche doucement. Le vent hurle dans mes oreilles et défait ma coiffure.

-T'as des cheveux de princesse ! minaude une petite voix derrière moi.

Une petite fille, habillée d'une robe de princesse passe devant moi, d'un pas aérien. Elle danse presque, et de ses petits bras, elle ouvre la porte et entre sans m'adresser un seul regard. Cet endroit est si calme… Peut-être que j'arrive trop tôt, ou trop tard. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, nerveusement. J'essaie de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, de deviner les formes qui se découpent à travers les rideaux.

 _10, Rue Charles Brunellière, Magnolia_

 _« Refuge pour femmes, hommes et enfants victimes de violences »_

Je caresse la plaque vissée sur le mur. On m'a si souvent parlé des endroits comme celui-ci.

-Bienvenue !

Je sursaute. Un homme me fait un grand sourire, deux sacs dans chaque main. Je propose mon aide, et le décharge un peu sans rien dire à l'aide d'une seule de mes mains.

-Allez, viens !

Je le suis et monte les trois marches du perron. Quand je pénètre dans la bâtisse, une odeur de pêche s'engouffre dans mes narines. Les murs sont peints d'un jaune presque semblable à celui de la voiture de Grey. Quelques plantes vertes décorent le couloir. Dans la cuisine, il y a plusieurs femmes, plusieurs enfants qui discutent. L'une d'elle se précipite vers moi, et me prend un sac des mains pour commencer à ranger les courses.

-Midnight ! Tu laisses une femme porter tout ça ! Tu vois bien qu'elle a un bras en écharpe quand même !

Midnight hausse les épaules et les aide à tout ranger avant de faire chauffer de l'eau :

-Un thé Mademoiselle la muette ? plaisante-t-il.

« Ne m'appelle pas la muette… », je voudrais lui répondre. Pourtant, je lui donne raison, quand bien même ce surnom me hérisse d'effroi et d'horreur. Je hoche la tête et observe, silencieusement. Je n'ose rien dire. Ils semblent tous se connaître. Je me sens un peu intruse. L'une des femmes, le regard baissé, est elle aussi en retrait. Elle porte une assiette de biscuit au chocolat dans une salle attenante que je devine être le salon. Les enfants, y sont tous désormais et regardent un dessin-animé en silence.

-Tu viens ? me bouscule Midnight en me tendant une tasse de thé. C'est l'heure !

Je le suis sans rien dire, toujours. Mes talons claquent sur le carrelage. Nous entrons tous dans une salle, baignée de lumière. Des dessins d'enfants sont affichés partout. On ne distingue même plus la couleur du papier-peint. Des chaises sont disposées en cercle et chacun s'y assoit. Je remarque deux hommes, en plus de Midnight. Une femme d'un âge mûr, habillée élégamment, se place au centre du cercle et ouvre les bras en me fixant :

-Viens avec nous ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te forcera à parler.

-Tu peux juste écouter nos merveilleuses voix et siroter ton thé, ajoute Midnight en me faisant un clin d'œil.

L'assemblée rit et Midnight me fait signe de m'assoir à côté de lui. Je m'exécute. Marie, est la première à parler. Elle dit que la procédure de divorce est enfin enclenchée, qu'elle a discuté avec sa mère au téléphone. Alice s'inquiète pour ses enfants qui sont en weekend chez leur père. Ils n'ont pas le droit de l'appeler, et ils lui manquent atrocement. Julie, elle, a un énorme bleu qui s'étale sur sa joue pâle. Elle pense qu'elle aura bientôt le courage de partir définitivement. Katel, elle, a pris une grande décision. Elle a décidé de porter plainte contre son conjoint. Christophe a remporté son procès contre son ex-femme, une perverse narcissique qui lui a absolument tout enlevé.

La petite fille de tout à l'heure, celle habillée d'une robe de princesse, nous interrompt. Elle entre dans la salle et réclame l'attention de sa maman qui la prend sur ses genoux. Ses grands yeux noisette me fixent. Je retiens un hoquet d'horreur : une grande cicatrice lui barre le visage. Quel monstre peut faire ça à une enfant ?

-Midnight, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? demande Kanna, la psychologue du groupe.

Il se lève et soupire :

-J'ai parlé à Alex Mardi dernier. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'ai beaucoup crié aussi mais ça m'a fait du bien. Je crois que maintenant, il comprend mieux certaines de mes réactions, qu'il se sent moins impuissant parce qu'il sait. Je l'ai fait pour lui, mais surtout pour moi. Je ne veux pas que mon passé gâche ce que nous avons la chance de vivre tous les deux.

Je me retrouve dans ses mots. C'est ce que je ressens. Je ne connais personne ici, pourtant leur chagrin, leur douleur, je les comprends. J'ai les mêmes choses au fond de moi. Ces gens, ils sont comme moi. La réunion se termine, et mon thé est froid, glacial. Je n'en ai pas bu une seule gorgée. Je me lève et frôle de mes doigts les dessins des enfants. Plusieurs prénoms y sont inscrits.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Je ne me retourne pas. Je continue d'explorer les trésors de ces murs, multicolores.

-Je ne pensais pas venir non plus. J'imagine que c'est mon avocate que vous a prévenue.

Je m'attarde sur les coups de crayon représentants une ombre menaçante enveloppant une toute petite masse informe. Le dessin de « Quentin ».

-Depuis longtemps, en effet, confirme Kanna calmement en touchant à son tour les papiers un peu jaunies. Aquarius m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

Il y a ce volcan, dessiné au milieu d'une chambre, avec des jouets, tous brisés. L'enfant dessus, constitué de bâton et de cercle, saigne du visage. Une grosse tâche rouge a été gribouillé sur sa figure. Le dessin d'une « Lilou ».

Elle ne dit rien. En face de moi, il y a le dessin d'une famille. Une maman, un petit garçon, une petite-fille, un papa et même un chien. Mais il n'y a pas de soleil. La maison, en arrière-plan n'a ni porte ni fenêtre. Le dessin d'une « Inès ».

-J'aime quelqu'un, je lâche. Il m'aime aussi. Je l'ai repoussé hier parce qu'il a dit vouloir « m'aider ».

-Tu crois qu'il ne le peut pas ?

-J'ai peur qu'il ne le veuille plus un jour, je soupire.

Je passe à un autre dessin. Il y a plusieurs fleurs dessus, toutes rouges. Ce sont des roses et leurs épines sont disproportionnées. Le dessin d'une « Clémence ».

-Il ne sait pas. S'il regrettait ?

Plus bas, il y a les traits fins d'un enfant qui pleure et d'un vase cassé. Les morceaux de verre sont éparpillés sur les quatre coins de la feuille au format A4. Le dessin de « Mathéo ».

Je lis tous ces noms, ces prénoms. Deux enfants par jour meurent des suites de maltraitance. Ces enfants, ils sont la preuve qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes incapables de leur venir en aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. ». Ces enfants, ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir besoin d'être guéris de quoique ce soit. C'est tellement injuste…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regretterait ? Tu me dis toi-même qu'il t'aime.

-Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Les mots, ils restent coincés dans ma gorge quand je veux les prononcer.

Son regard est doux. Il tranche avec la violence des dessins que je contemple.

-Je ne survivrais pas s'il m'abandonne. J'ai besoin de lui.

-A l'âge de dix ans, tu as demandé à ta mère de divorcer et que ça ne pouvait plus continuer. A onze ans, tu as demandé à avoir une avocate. Tu as obtenu ton brevet, ton bac, avec mention très bien. Tu as pris soin de ton frère, de ta sœur. Tu t'es battue pour eux. Tu as sauvé ta mère. Tu poursuis brillamment tes études… Je pense que tu survivras à tout, Lucy. Tu n'as besoin de personne.

-Comment vous savez tout ça ? je m'étonne en gardant tout de même mon calme.

Elle me sourit et me fait signe de la suivre. Sur le mur, à notre gauche, il y a un grand dessin qui couvre presque toute la surface disponible. La personne qui l'a dessiné est sans nul doute plus âgée que les autres. Il y a plusieurs cases, comme une bande-dessinées. Sur la première de cette dernière, il y a une petite fille aux grands yeux marrons, aux longs cheveux châtains. Il y a une cicatrice à la naissance de sa poitrine et elle porte une robe blanche, qui laisse voir les marques ondulées, boursouflées et rougeâtres qui zigzaguent sur ses jambes nues. Mais l'enfant sourit. Elle tient par la main un petit garçon et une autre petite fille qui lui ressemblent. Il y a des tonnes de livres derrière elle, qui s'empilent par centaine. « Les Colombes du Roi Soleil », « Harry Potter »…

Sur une autre case, il y a une balance cassée, les veilles balance à poids. Le symbole de la Justice. L'enfant la répare avec du scotch tant bien que mal. Sur la case tout en bas, c'est une fillette, dans son lit qui pleure. A côté, il y en a une autre, ou elle pleure, toute seule derrière une ombre noire menaçante, juste éclairée par la faible lueur d'une cigarette. Sur celle toute à droite, l'enfant est un peu plus jeune et joue à empiler les dossiers qui sont devant elles Sur la dernière case, elle a grandi. Elle a un code civil dans les mains et prend la pose, comme un top model en train de défiler. Je me reconnais sur tous ces dessins. C'est moi.

-Aquarius est venue ici pour la première fois il y a un peu moins de dix ans. Elle m'a parlé de cette petite fille, Lucy. De ce qu'elle avait vécu, des atrocités qu'on lui a fait vivre à un si jeune âge, des rapports médicaux écœurants qu'elle avait été obligée de lire. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle pleurait, parce qu'elle ne savait pas que si tôt, elle aurait à rencontrer ce genre de cas.

Kanna décroche les dessins, les uns après les autres, tous relié entre eux par des agrafes.

-Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'accueillir les avocats des pensionnaires… Mais elle avait besoin de parler, continue-t-elle. Elle a trouvé ce refuge dans les registres que les juristes doivent avoir sur eux et conseiller aux personnes victimes de violences…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais aucun sanglot ne traverse ma gorge. Je caresse le dessin du plat de la main. Je ne pensais pas… Je ne savais pas…

-Puis elle s'est mise à dessiner. Après ça, elle revenue chaque fois qu'elle te rencontrait, pour ajouter un nouveau chapitre. Elle est si fière de toi, Lucy. Pas seulement parce que tu es sa première affaire, mais parce que tu lui as donné le courage de te défendre, de défendre tous ceux qui vivent, ont vécu des choses similaires à toi.

Les larmes coulent à présent :

-Je ne suis pas courageuse.

-Oh mais si tu l'es. Courageuse… Tu sais ce que cela signifie réellement ?

Face à mon silence, elle continue :

\- « Avoir du cœur ». Du peu que j'en sais, Lucy, malgré tout ce que tu traversé, tu ne manques pas de cœur.

Elle me tend les dessins, qu'elle a replié soigneusement.

-Tu n'as jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé dans ton enfance. C'est ton choix.

-Je crois que c'était le mauvais.

Kanna passe sa main dans sa tignasse rousse et sourit, une fois de plus :

-Tu n'étais pas prête. Est-ce que tu l'es aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-elle.

-Je crois.

-Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Je la remercie en essuyant mes larmes avec le mouchoir qu'elle m'offre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ce garçon, répète-t-elle.

Elle a raison. Je ne dois pas avoir besoin de Natsu. Je dois en avoir envi. Je le comprends. Il est peut-être mon ancre, mais je dois marcher seule tout en avançant avec lui. Mon regard se perds dans la salle, et tombe sur la petite fille habillée en princesse. Elle joue dans un coin de la salle, toute seule. De sa voix enfantine, elle parle à des gens qui n'existent pas.

-Aska et sa maman sont arrivées il y a une semaine. Nous avons de moins en moins de place dans ce refuge, mais elles étaient si désespérées, m'informe la psychologue tristement. Je n'ai jamais connu une enfant aussi calme, aussi peu loquace…

Ça me fend le cœur. Cette enfant ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne le mérite.

« Toi non plus, Lucy ».

Non je ne méritais pas. Je ne mérite pas ça. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi, alors ?

Doucement, comme on aborderait un oiseau blessé, je m'agenouille devant Aska et dépose à mes côtés les dessins de mon avocate tel un trésor. Elle me remarque et me tend son diadème que je m'empresse de mettre :

-T'as des vrais cheveux de princesse, toi !

Je ris avant de peigner mes cheveux pour les regarder attentivement. Je les coupe rarement. Un jour, mon père m'a dit qu'ils étaient la seule chose de beau chez moi. J'ai hérité de la chevelure épaisse et soyeuse de ma grand-mère paternelle.

-T'es une princesse toi aussi, je lui réponds.

-Les princesses n'ont pas de cicatrice, énonce-t-elle naturellement.

Sa phrase me choque, me rebute. Le trait qui parcoure son visage, le coupe en deux, est visible de loin. Je me demande comment on lui a fait ça. Je remercie le ciel. Cette enfant est loin de celui qui lui a fait vivre cela. Elle est en sécurité. Le plus dur est passé. Tout ira bien pour elle, je l'espère.

-J'aimerai être belle comme toi quand je serai grande.

Je fais glisser la manche du top que j'ai enfilé ce matin, en fermant les yeux.

-Regarde, Aska.

La petite fille se lève, curieuse et observe la cicatrice sur mon épaule. Puis elle se tourne vers moi, regarde celles qui sont sur la naissance de ma poitrine.

-Est-ce que je peux toucher ?

De son petit doigt, elle trace les lignes des marques, de mes lésions. Je frisonne et réprime l'envie de m'enfuir.

-Les princesses se battent elles, aussi. Comme nous. Et des fois, cela laisse des marques. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elles ne sont plus des princesses…

Son sourire s'illumine.

-Comment tu as fait ? me demande-t-elle sérieusement.

J'enlève son diadème et le lui pose sur sa tête.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour survivre à tout ça ?

Sa question fait des ricochets dans tout mon être. Une enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à se poser ce genre de question. « Survivre » … Les enfants, ça vit. Ça devait « vivre » et c'est tout… Je la serre contre moi malgré moi. Aska se détend au bout d'un moment, et répond à mon étreinte.

J'essaie de trouver une réponse à sa question. Comment j'ai fait ? J'ai survécu grâce à ma mère, à mon frère, ma sœur. J'ai commencé à apprendre à vivre avec Natsu, Grey, Levy et Erza. Quand j'étais seule, il y avait la voix de ma maman, jamais très loin, pour me rassurer, pour me dire que le plus dur était passé, que tout irait bien désormais. Et quand je perdais pieds, quand j'étais triste, sur le point de tout abandonner, il y avait ce mantra :

 _« Compte les étoiles, Lucy ! »_

-J'ai compté les étoiles, je souris.

 **oOo**

-Tu comptes revenir, la Muette ? m'interroge une voix.

-Ne m'appelle pas la muette… je grince des dents.

Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps maintenant. Il fait froid. Midnight fume dans le jardin et regarde le ciel, distraitement.

-Effectivement, tu n'es plus muette, approuve-t-il. On devra te trouver un nouveau surnom…

J'ai joué tout un moment avec Aska, avant de la laisser avec sa maman qui m'a remercié. Elles m'ont supplié de revenir toutes les deux.

-Tu comptes revenir ? répète-t-il

-Oui.

-C'est bien, me fait-il en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette.

-Ton petit-ami… Il a réagi comment quand tu lui as dit ? je lui demande.

Il écarquille ses yeux vert sombre. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

-Il était soulagé.

Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je regarde le ciel avec lui. Natsu doit m'attendre. J'allume mon téléphone dans ma poche. Il s'emballe aussitôt. J'ai une tonne de messages… La plupart sont de ma mère, de Erza et d'Levy. Natsu ne m'a envoyé qu'un seul message : « Rentre ». Juste « Rentre » avec petit smiley souriant.

-Quelqu'un t'attends ? me demande la voix grave et suave de Midnight.

-Oui.

-Ne le fait pas attendre, rétorque-t-il en appuyant son propos d'un clin d'œil.

Je rougis, avant de partir en direction de l'arrêt de bus que j'ai repéré en venant avec Grey.

 **oOo**

Je toque à la grande porte de l'appartement de Natsu. Mes cheveux dégoulinent et laissent des gouttes d'eau partout où je vais. Je grelote. Le rose m'ouvre, le visage pâle et je me précipite d'entrer. Je crains qu'il me ferme la porte au dernier moment.

-Je suis désolée, Natsu.

J'ai ma main devant ma bouche, et je frisonne. Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te rejeter. Je le sais. Mais, hier ça a été l'une des pires journées de ma vie.

Il fronce les sourcils :

-Ne me laisse jamais sans nouvelle de toi aussi longtemps.

Je réponds enfin à son étreinte, et le serre contre moi. Entre nous, il y a les dessins de mon avocate. Natsu ne pose pas de questions. Il m'emmène simplement jusqu'à la chambre qu'il quitte quand je me change pour enlever mes vêtements humides que je fais sécher dans la salle de bain. Je démêle mes cheveux, assise en tailleur sur le lit, et il me regarde sans rien dire.

-J'ai envie de hurler parfois, j'avoue.

Ses doigts se posent sur ma nuque et la caresse un instant. Je frisonne. Tout mon être fourmille, comme si on avait allumé des milliers de pétards dans mon estomac.

-Cris, propose-t-il en un murmure.

-Je ne veux pas vous rendre tous sourds, je plaisante.

Je suis face à la fenêtre. Les volets ne sont pas fermés. Ce serait le bon moment… Et pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Je me blottie contre le blond qui recouvre mon corps avec la couette.

-Et si on partait tous les deux ?

Je lui souris et l'embrasse.

-Quand tu veux !

Je regarde le ciel noir d'encre et les points lumineux. Mon secret, mon histoire, mon passé, mes vingt-huit lésions, je les garde encore un peu au fond de moi. J'épargne Natsu encore quelque temps. Cependant, je retarde l'inéluctable, je le sais. Je me rassure. J'en ai besoin… C'est comme si le sol allait s'écrouler sous pas, comme si le ciel allait me tomber sur la tête, comme si l'air allait devenir du poison.

-Compte les étoiles avec moi Natsu !


	14. 12 - Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas, oui on sera chez de la famille de Natsu.

Je réponds à toutes les questions de ma mère qui s'inquiète. Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que j'allais bien, que mon audience au Tribunal s'était bien passée. Evidemment, elle n'en a pas cru un traitre mot. Elle a peur que je sois seule dans cette épreuve. Sauf que Natsu est à mes côtés. Il est venu me chercher très tôt ce matin. Il m'a demandé si j'avais fini de préparer toutes mes séances de travaux dirigés pour la semaine prochaine alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Natsu m'a dit de rassembler mes affaires, qu'on s'en allait, lui et moi. Je lui ai tout simplement demandé ou et je me suis dirigée vers ma penderie pour prendre quelques affaires.

-Maman, on est arrivé. Je te laisse. Embrasse Sting et Wendy de ma part. Bisous !

Je raccroche. Le bruit des vagues me rappelle de bons souvenirs et me rassure. J'ai mon sac de voyage dans mes mains et je regarde Natsu garer sa Twingo dans l'allée de la petite maison dans laquelle habite son demi-frère. Ce dernier est sur la pas de la porte, un bébé dans les bras. Je suis frappée par la ressemblance entre Natsu et son frère. Les mêmes boucles, le même sourire doux et franc…

-Bonjour Zeleph ! le salue Natsu une fois sorti de la voiture.

Il a glissé sa main dans la mienne et me fait avancer vers la maison en me tirant légèrement à sa suite. Il embrasse son frère, la femme de ce dernier et pose les yeux un instant sur le bébé.

-Elle est magnifique ! Elle a encore grandi cette petite puce !

Il la prend dans ses bras presque amoureusement. Je suis presque jalouse qu'il ait abandonné ma main pour sa filleule. Mais son frère me fait entrer dans sa maison et timidement, je m'avance dans la demeure… Dans la salle à manger, la table est déjà mise, ils nous ont attendu pour déjeuner. Derrière moi, j'entends les gazouillis un peu ridicules mais attendrissants de Natsu et je me demande pourquoi il m'a amené ici.

 **oOo**

Je suis encore ensommeillée. J'ai fait un cauchemar. C'est Natsu qui m'a réveillé et qui a essuyé mes larmes. Il a cette manie, de placer sa main juste derrière ma nuque et de la caresser inlassablement. Ça m'apaise… Je me retourne dans les draps blancs et m'en recouvre. Natsu bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil et il a tendance à prendre toute la couette. Ses bras m'enserrent et son odeur m'enivre. Je sens sa barbe de deux jours me gratter un peu l'épaule. Je regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil qui se lève. Natsu n'a pas fermé les volets hier soir. Il sait que j'adore être réveillée de cette manière.

-Tous les voyageurs sont d'accord pour parler des couchers de soleil dans les parages ; Il y a plein de bouquins où l'on ne décrit que les couchers de soleil ; Les couchers de soleil des tropiques ; Oui c'est vrai c'est splendide ; Mais je préfère de beaucoup les levers de soleil ; L'aube ; Je n'en rate pas une… déclame la voix rauque de Natsu.

Je souris alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule.

-J'adore ce poème.

-Je sais.

Je me rendors dans ses bras, les rayons de la lumière du soleil naissant sur le visage et quand je me réveille, l'une de ce deux chaleurs a disparu : Natsu s'est levé. La porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'ami dans laquelle nous avons dormis s'ouvre. Natsu sort de la pièce, faisant entrer dans la pièce un nuage de vapeur chaude. Il a juste une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Il est beau. Il est presque parfait… Je contemple son torse, ferme et ses bras. Je me mords les lèvres, alors que le sang me monte aux joues. Natsu le remarque et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il s'approche vers moi et se penche pour m'embrasser. Sa main s'attarde au niveau de mon cou et caresse mes petits cheveux emmêlés sur ma nuque.

-Bonjour toi, me chuchote-t-il. Réveillée pour de bon cette fois ?

Je lui réponds, en l'embrassant et son corps est maintenant collé au miens. Malgré la barrière de mes vêtements, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Je ressens son désir. Il est brûlant, il me consume. Ses baisers sont envieux, pressants. Ils me font tourner la tête. Il s'arrête après quelques minutes, malgré mes protestations :

-Non pas que cette activité me déplaise, mais j'ai prévu quelque chose d'autre ! Habille-toi !

Je hoche la tête, sélectionne un jean et un pull rose. Je sais que Natsu adore ce pull… Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, prend une douche et me prépare en silence. Quand j', les cheveux encore mouillés dont j'ai tressé quelques mèches me gênant en couronne, Natsu est parti. Je le retrouve dans la salle à manger, en train de donner son biberon à Lou qui avale goulument son contenu. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil approbateur en remarquant mon pull. Je m'assois à ses côtés, ou une tasse de thé encore fumante m'attends. Zeleph s'assoit en face de moi, me sourit et s'adresse à moi discrètement :

-Il m'a énormément parlé de toi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu comptes énormément pour lui…

J'avale une gorgée de mon thé, distraite. J'évite son regard depuis que nous sommes ici…

-Quelle est ta question Lucy ? rit-il finalement.

Je rougis. Il a deviné mes pensées. Je relève la tête, et Natsu, lui continue de contempler sa nièce avec ses yeux brillants de fierté et d'admiration.

-Natsu m'a un peu parlé de votre enfance, j'avoue à Zeleph.

Ce dernier frotte ses mains sur son jean, et ses lèvres se pincent une fine ligne.

-Je suis désolée, je ne devrais peut-être pas…

-Non, je te rassure. Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler avec toi, me coupe-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je mords ma joue et Natsu a détourné son regard de Lou. Ses sourcils se froncent mais il reste à sa place et continue de s'occuper du nourrisson.

-Vous n'avez pas connu votre père et Natsu m'a confié que le conjoint de votre mère était violent avec vous.

-Violent…, murmure Zeleph. C'est un peu réducteur. Il m'a maltraité toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, jusqu'à ce que je décide de quitter mon foyer.

Je me rattache à mon bol de thé comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancre, comme si la Terre tournait seulement autour de lui.

-Est-ce que vous en voulez à votre mère ? je lui demande.

-Oui. Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour me protéger. La peur d'être seule, était bien plus forte que son amour pour moi, crache-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'intéresses, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'instar de son demi-frère, Zeleph est perspicace… Son rire est mi amusé, mi triste. Il regarde sa fille qui gigote dans les bras de Natsu.

-Comment vous avez fait ?

-Comment j'ai fait quoi ? demande-t-il, un peu perdu.

-Pour faire confiance à votre femme ?

-Ca n'a pas été facile. J'ai dû panser mes blessures, apprendre à accepter le fait que l'on puisse m'aimer… J'ai longtemps pensé, qu'après mon enfance, je n'aurais jamais de famille. Je croyais être incapable d'élever un enfant, j'avais peur, d'avoir intérioriser tout ce que l'on m'avait fait.

Je l'écoute, et mon cœur bats de plus en plus vite et pulse dans mes veines. J'ai cette peur moi aussi. Celle d'être contaminée par toute cette violence. Celle d'être malade à cause de mes vingt-huit lésions…

-Puis ma femme m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Nous n'avions jamais parlé du fait d'avoir un enfant. Lou est un accident. Mais quand j'ai entendu son cœur à peine formé lors de la première échographie, j'ai immédiatement su que c'était le plus beau des accidents. Quand mes yeux se sont posés sur elle lorsqu'elle est née, j'ai compris que jamais, je ne serai capable de lui faire le moindre mal.

Zeleph passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ça me fait sourire. Même s'ils n'ont pas grandi ensemble, lui et Natsu, ils ont des mimiques communes…

-Tu verras Lucy… Quand les gens comme nous sont bien entourés, il ne peut que leur arriver des bonnes choses, me promet-il. Malgré tout ce qui a pu t'arriver, tu es encore ici.

Je le sonde du regard, interloquée. Il s'esclaffe :

-Natsu aussi m'a parlé de toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de l'avenir, tu sais. De ce que j'en ai compris, tu es une jeune-femme brillante, tu es gentille et généreuse. Ne laisse pas ton père te définir.

-Mais si Natsu ne comprenait pas ?

-Je crois qu'il comprend. La première fois qu'il ma parlé de cette fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui ne parlait jamais de son père et qui n'évoquait jamais son enfance, j'ai tout de suite compris.

Je l'interroge du regard.

-Il voulait des conseils. Il en a même demandé à Mavis. Je les ai entendus à leur insu.

J'imagine tout à fait Natsu demander ce genre de choses…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ?

-Comment t'aider. Alors Mavis lui a dit d'attendre, d'être patient. Qu'il fallait te laisser du temps pour te réparer et surtout, pour que tu te fasses confiance.

Mes lèvres s'étirent. C'est effectivement ce que Natsu a fait.

-Natsu a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés.

-C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance, je rétorque.

-Tout ira bien Lucy… Si tu prends soin de mon petit-frère ! ajoute-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Derrière lui, sa femme arrive et pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Instantanément, son corps se détends et il n'est plus crispé. Il lui fait entièrement confiance, et lui a confié son cœur et son corps. Je veux ça moi aussi… Zeleph se lève et reprends sa fille dans ses bras :

-On s'en va un peu avant midi, Natsu. Le double des clés est sur la commode dans l'entrée. On reviendra demain dans la soirée…

-D'accord. On prendra soin de la maison, t'inquiète ! confirme Natsu. Lucy et moi, on part se promener.

Zeleph et sa femme nous disent au revoir. Ils partent avec Lou voir de la famille, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont demandé à Natsu de venir pour garder la maison. Il l'a déjà fait par le passé, et cela rassure son demi-frère de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour nourrir le chat et arroser les plantes. Natsu me fait enfiler un manteau et nous partons tout deux. Avant de partir, Zeleph me sourit et sa femme, le visage doux, m'embrasse sur les deux joues.

Je reconnais l'une des plages devant lesquelles nous sommes passés hier soir en arrivant. Il y a de grandes falaises de roches sombres tout en haut, ou les vagues se fracassent désespérément, fatalement. Il y a quelques mouettes sur le bord. Mais c'est bien là, la seule présence de vie. Natsu me fait escalader quelques rochers. Je manque de tomber, plusieurs fois, mais il me tient fermement. On ne s'entend presque pas respirer ici. Nous nous approchons du vide. Il n'y a même pas de barrière ou de piquet. C'est endroit est dangereux. Il suffirait de perdre l'équilibre un instant pour tomber dans le vide, tomber dans l'eau salé et se noyer. Le vent siffle dans mes oreilles. Il souffle fort, il est puissant. Il me pousse en avant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

-Quand mon demi-frère a voulu prendre contact avec moi, je suis venu ici avant de débarquer chez lui. Je venais d'apprendre que mon père m'avait caché l'existence d'un frère et que ma mère n'avait rien dit non plus. J'étais en colère, totalement perdu.

Je me souviens de cette période. Natsu était une véritable soupe-au-lait. Il s'était emporté plusieurs fois contre Clément. Il s'était mis à boire beaucoup, et à sortir beaucoup aussi. Son père était très malade et avait besoin d'une greffe du foie. Sauf que Natsu n'était pas compatible… Il s'en voulait énormément et en plus de cela, il venait d'apprendre dans la foulée qu'il avait un frère et que ce dernier pouvait peut-être, lui, sauver son père.

-Je ne connaissais même pas Zeleph. Et pourtant, c'était à moi de venir le chercher, de le convaincre qu'il fallait sauver notre connard de père… Je ne savais pas à qui me confier.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que moi, moi j'étais là. Je n'ai même pas le temps de le faire, qu'il me devance :

-Je sais que tu étais là. Tu es toujours là. Tu sais, un jour je t'en ai parlé.

Je fouille dans ma mémoire. Mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce moment. La main de Natsu monte et descend le long de mon bras :

-Tu portais ce pull rose, qui te va si bien. Tu étais épuisée. La veille, tu m'avais apporté des cookies que tu avais préparé avec Wendy et tu étais venue m'en apporter. Tu étais restée et on avait joué à « Devine quelle jurisprudence ? » pour réviser. Tu avais l'air préoccupée comme toujours, mais tu avais remarqué que je n'allais pas bien.

Je me souviens de cette journée. Il pleuvait des cordes. J'étais venu le voir, parce que je venais d'apprendre par une amie de ma mère venue nous voir, que mon géniteur pensait ouvrir une instance pour baisser le montant de ma pension alimentaire. J'avais le cafard. J'avais besoin de Natsu et de ses sourires.

-Tu as insisté longtemps, déclare-t-il. Tu m'as demandé longtemps ce qu'il n'allait pas. Puis tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule. Et là, je t'ai tout raconter. Je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais en colère et à quel point ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. Je t'ai confié mes craintes, mes peurs. Je n'avais pas envie de te le dire quand tu étais consciente. Je voulais rester fort devant toi. Que tu comprennes enfin que je pouvais être celui sur lequel tu pouvais te reposer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Je pensais que si j'étais faible devant toi, tu ne pourrais jamais me voir comme ça.

Il continue de me toucher. Il cherche mon regard alors que je contemple l'océan. C'est vrai que pour moi, Natsu est cette personne invulnérable, forte et toujours souriante. Celui qui rit tout le temps, qui m'arrache un sourire toutes les secondes et qui s'amuse à me faire des grimaces quand nous sommes en cours. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui. Cependant, ça me chagrine de savoir qu'il a eu peur de se confier à moi.

-Natsu…

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il m'enlace. Je n'ai rien à lui dire qu'il ne sache déjà…

-Bref, je suis venu ici. Je suis venu ici et j'ai crié. J'ai tout laissé sortir. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais autant de souffle. Et après avoir crié je me suis senti léger. Je voulais t'amener ici.

-Mais pour quoi faire ? je lui demande.

Il se tourne vers moi :

-Je veux que tu cris. T'es une boule de nerf. Tu fuis tout le temps mais t'encaisses, t'accumules. Ces derniers temps, tu ne souris plus de toi-même. Je veux que te voir sourire de toi-même. Alors tu vas crier. Tu vas sortir tout ce que tu gardes au fond de toi.

Je ris. Son idée me parait folle.

-Allez Lucy ! Cris !

Il se penche vers la falaise, écarte grand les bras, comme pour se laisser porter par le vent. Et il cris. Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles. C'est fort. Si fort, que le bruit de la mer s'échouant sur les rochers a presque disparu.

-Vas-y ! Cris avec moi !

Je le rejoins près de la falaise. J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Je prends mon temps. J'inspire une grande goulée d'air. Je ferme les yeux. Je me mets à hurler. J'ai les poings serrés. Il y a quelque chose dans mon ventre qui remonte jusqu'à ma gorge. C'est un truc que je ne contrôle pas. Je hurle. Je hurle si fort, que je n'entends même pas mon cri. Je hurle contre mon enfance, contre mon père, contre la justice, contre mes cicatrices et mes vingt-huit lésions. Je m'arrête et je reprends encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je pleure. Je me sens calme. Une tempête se prépare. Le ciel est gris, le vent s'insurge et la mer est agitée. Mais dans mon cœur j'ai trouvé une certaine paix.

Natsu est derrière moi. Ses bras sont enroulés autour de moi. Je sanglote contre son torse. Il est temps de lui parler de toutes mes cicatrices. En rentrant, Natsu allume un feu et l'odeur du bois me plonge dans une ambiance chaleureuse, rassurante. Il y a de la glue entre mes lèvres, qui m'empêchent encore de parler, même après tout cela. Il y a certains secrets qui doivent rester cacher pour toujours.

-Tu es bien silencieuse…

Comment lui dire que dans ma tête, tout est trop bavard ?

-Qui t'as fait du mal, Lucy ? me demande Natsu.

-Tu le sais Natsu.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, Lucy…

Je pose ma tête contre son torse et caresse ses cheveux un moment. Il embrasse l'une de mes tempes. Les paroles de cette femme me reviennent. « Parle lui d'une histoire. Parle lui d'une petite fille, comme si ce n'était pas toi. Parle lui c'est le plus important ».

-Je vais te parler d'une petite fille.

Il repousse une mèche de mes cheveux et la coince derrière mon oreille. Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

-Je vais te parler d'un père, qui n'a jamais sû aimer.

Il retient son souffle, comme je retiens le mien, mais ses doigts continuent leur caresse dans mes cheveux qu'il s'amuse à démêler. Je me concentre sur les flammes de la cheminée et sur son touché. Je ferme les yeux très forts. J'inspire. J'expire. Mes organes implosent et la musique de mon sang qui bat fort contre mes tympans s'arrête de jouer d'un seul coup :

-Je vais te parler de cette petite fille qui a été battue, dénigrée et ignorée par son père.


	15. 13 - C'est toujours là

Nous sommes dans la chambre avec Natsu. Je suis assise en tailleur sur le lit, un livre à la main. Je devine son regard sur moi. Je ferme mon livre en soupirant. Il me déshabille des yeux, et quand il me détaille de cette façon, je me sens presque belle. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, parce que je sais qu'il mérite une personne capable de lui apporter l'amour dont il a besoin. Je veux être cette personne.

-Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a commencé. J'avais peut-être six ou sept ans.

Son regard change. Il se redresse et se met à ma hauteur. J'ai toute l'attention de Natsu.

-Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Mais un soir…

Ma voix s'éteint dans ma gorge. Je tremble comme une feuille. Je baisse les yeux et me concentre sur la couverture de mon livre.

-Un soir, je reprends, mon père est rentré du travail. J'étais en train de rire dans ma chambre et il m'a frappé au visage. Je n'ai rien dit. Les jours suivants, il s'est mis à me lancer des objets.

J'effleure la cicatrice au coin de mes lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de très bon réflexe, et j'en ai pris pas mal en pleine tête.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Sur la vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre, la pluie se fait entendre en des « ploc » de plus en plus violents. L'impact des gouttes d'eau additionné au chant du vent, forment une mélodie presque enchanteresse. Je respire un grand coup et d'une main peu assurée j'agrippe les pans de mon pull que je fais passer sous tête. Je porte un débardeur en-dessous, mais je me sens presque nue et plus vulnérable que jamais. Je ne porte que des t-shirts à manche longue. J'ai toujours refusé de participer aux sorties piscine et je ne me change jamais devant mes amis. Je mets de côté ma pudeur et continue de détailler la couverture de mon livre. J'enlève mon débardeur, et c'est comme si j'arracherais ma peau et qu'on jetait des litres de vinaigre sur mes nerfs à découvert. Mes yeux fixent toujours l'ouvrage. Je sais que Natsu m'écoute. Sa respiration s'est ralentie, comme s'il retenait son souffle. Je me retrouve en soutien-gorge devant lui. Personne ne m'a jamais vu comme cela avant lui. Et j'en tremble.

-Il y a eu les coups de ceintures. J'ai arrêté de les compter. Tous les soirs avant de me coucher, c'était presque devenu un rituel. Les soirs où il oubliait de me les donner, j'appréhendais le lendemain. Je savais qu'il me les rendrait et que ce serait un véritable enfer.

Je suis les lignes laissées par les coups qui m'ont marqué la peau à vie. Je voudrai les effacer.

-Puis après, ça a été les brulures. La plupart des traces ont disparu avec le temps, mais il m'en reste trois.

Je les désigne de mon pouce, les effleure à peine, comme si un simple touché allait rallumer la douleur.

J'enlève la ceinture de mon jean, me tortille pour l'enlever à son tour. Une fois la tâche accomplie, je replis mes jambes sur moi-même, pour les cacher encore un peu. Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai entendu le hoquet de surprise de Natsu qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Son visage est dur, fermé. Ses traits sont furieux.

-Ce sont des lames de rasoirs.

Je n'ajoute rien. J'en suis incapable. Je suis juste là, assise en sous-vêtement sur un lit et l'homme que j'aime est en face de moi.

-Je sais… je sais que c'est dégoutant. Je sais que tu mérites mieux qu'une fille à moitié cassée, pleine de boursoufflures, de cicatrices et de brûlures en tout genre. Je sais que je suis une personne hideuse. J'ai vingt-huit lésions sur le corps qui ne s'effaceront jamais de mon esprit.

Natsu m'enlève mon livre des mains et le pose sur la table de chevet.

-J'ai toujours aimé cette manie que tu as de toujours avoir un livre à la main.

Il me fait doucement relever la tête.

-T'es beaucoup de chose Lucy. Mais t'es pas hideuse.

J'ai envie de sourire mais je n'y parviens pas.

-Tu sais Natsu, les gens pensent souvent que les coups sont violents, qu'ils marquent la peau pour toujours. Mais je crois que ce sont ses mots qui m'ont le plus torturés et qui me torturent encore aujourd'hui. Quand il me disait que j'étais inutile, que j'étais une petite fille stupide, agaçante, pleurnicheuse, que j'étais un monstre, que j'étais méchante, horrible. Que je ne méritais tout simplement pas de vivre. J'essaie de me dire qu'il avait tort, mais c'est comme un mauvais refrain qu'on n'arrive jamais à oublier.

Il y a un long silence pendant lequel je me plonge dans les yeux de Natsu. Ses iris tourbillonnent et ses pupilles les mangent presque entièrement :

-T'es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Tu as un cœur en or. T'es trop naïve dès fois. T'es un peu trop à cheval sur le règlement. Tu n'oses jamais poser de questions en cours alors que tout le monde sait que ça serait intéressant que tu le fasses. Tu ne participes pas non plus, alors que tu connais les réponses. Ta timidité, elle m'énerve parce qu'elle empêche à tout le monde de voir à quel point tu es fantastique. Mais t'es loin d'être tout ce que ton père te disait.

Ses doigts parcourent les courbes de mon visage. Il s'attarde un peu au-dessus de ma cicatrice, juste au coin de mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau sur le point de s'envoler à ses yeux.

-Après les insultes, les rabaissements, il y a eu les silences. C'est eux qui m'ont achevé Natsu. Je voulais lui parler, je voulais comprendre. Je voulais des explications. Je voulais des excuses, je voulais comprendre moi, pourquoi tout ça. Et ça me tue toutes ces questions sans réponses. Je les cherche tous les jours, ça m'obsède. Quand j'essaye de les oublier, c'est toujours là, toujours vrai. Parce que j'ai ces marques sur mon corps et ses mots dans ma tête.

Natsu m'a écouté et je ne me sens pas pour autant légère. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'un étau s'est resserré, qu'une enclume a atterris sur ma tête. Je sanglote. Moi qui n'ai jamais beaucoup pleuré, ces derniers temps, je suis une véritable fontaine… J'ai les yeux fermés et je sens, j'entends que la tempête s'est intensifiée dehors. Natsu s'est approché de moi et j'emprisonne ses doigts toujours sur mes lèvres, dans les miens.

-Je voudrais t'offrir une version de moi sans toutes ces cassures.

-C'est cette version là que j'ai sous la main. Alors je vais m'en contenter, plaisante-t-il.

Mes yeux doivent briller. Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise cela.

-Arrête… J'économise depuis un moment tu sais. Pour enlever mes cicatrices.

Ses lèvres se posent brusquement sur les miennes. Son corps est pressé contre le mien et nous sommes allongés à l'intérieur, alors que la pluie bat très fort dehors. J'ai oublié que j'étais presque nue et quand ses mains parcourent mon dos plein de boursouflures, qu'elles en suivent les courbes amoureusement, un cri s'échappe de ma gorge. C'est trop. Je me crispe, comme un animal blessé. J'ai fermé les yeux trop forts. C'est presque une torture, insupportable, douloureuse. Le sang a quitté mon visage. Il s'arrête :

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? m'interroge-t-il préoccupé.

Je secoue la tête négativement. Je suis juste surprise :

-ça ne te dégoute pas ?

Il m'embrasse langoureusement pour me répondre. Moi, j'ai besoin de plus. Je veux comprendre.

-Comment tu fais ? Je n'arrive même pas à les regarder !

Il ne sourit pas, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il m'aime. C'est puisant et ça me transporte. J'ai toujours rêvé de le voir poser ce regard là sur moi. Aujourd'hui que c'est réel, j'ai presque l'impression que je ne mérite pas tout cet amour.

-Je vais les aimer pour toi. Je les aimerai pour deux, tes cicatrices. Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu es belle et que je m'en moque. Si tu veux les enlever, vas-y fais-le. T'es assez têtue pour n'apporter aucun crédit à ce que je vais te dire, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes : ces traces sur ton corps, ça me montre par tout ce par quoi tu es passée avant de me rencontrer. C'est ton histoire. Elle fait partie de toi. Et je t'aime toi. Si tu veux les enlever, fait le pour toi. Pas pour moi. Ni pour effacer le souvenir de ton père, parce que ça ne le fera pas. Je m'en fiche éperdument de tes cicatrices. Si tu as besoin de les enlever, fais-le. En revanche, ne craint pas mon regard.

Les larmes montent. Mes yeux doivent briller.

-Je fais des cauchemars, tout le temps. Il est toujours là, je n'arrive pas à le faire partir Natsu. Et dès que je crois avoir le pouvoir de l'oublier, il réapparaît dans ma vie, je souffle.

-Cette convocation au tribunal, c'était à quel sujet ? me demande-t-il.

-Il voulait baisser le montant de ma pension alimentaire, je réponds.

Juste pour de l'argent…

-Je n'ai jamais réellement de parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit. Pour les autres, je suis tombée, je me suis éraflée… J'ai toujours été maladroite. On m'a plusieurs fois donné l'occasion d'avouer. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je n'ai pas porté plainte, j'ai refusé. Je pensais que ce ne serait bon ni pour moi, ni pour ma famille. J'étais jeune, mais je pense que j'avais deviné que je m'engagerai dans un combat trop dur pour moi.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Je me blottie contre lui. Sa respiration lente et régulière me maintient dans la réalité. Sa main se perd une fois de plus dans mes cheveux.

-Non. Je regrette celle que j'aurais dû être si j'avais eu le père aimant de ces contes pour enfants…

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et plonge dans ses iris vertes.

-Natsu, il faut que tu saches que je suis en colère tout le temps, que je viens de comprendre, d'admettre, que je ne méritais pas ça.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains :

-Comment t'as pu croire un seul instant que tu méritais ça ?

Je grimace. Je ne veux pas qu'il me juge.

-ça me rend malade, Lucy, de savoir que tu as vécu tout ceci, que tu as été seule.

-Depuis que je te connais Natsu, je t'assure que je ne suis plus seule.

Sa main dessine des cercles sur la naissance de ma poitrine, là où se trouve l'une des traces laissées par une cigarette. Je me presse contre lui et je veux lui montrer comme je l'aime. Chaque cellule de mon corps le lui avoue en secret depuis deux ans. Il le sait, il le sens. Alors il m'embrasse encore et encore, enlève son sweat puis son jean. Il effleure chacune de mes vingt-huit lésions et il me fait perdre la tête, perdre le sens du mot réel. Je frissonne de plaisir quand ses doigts s'attardent sur mes seins et je me cambre presque malgré moi. C'est si bon… Et Natsu me picore la gorge de baisers et je ferme les yeux paresseusement, paisiblement. Je les ferme plus fort encore quand il descend longuement, allant jusqu'à mon ventre couvert de traces longilignes et rougeâtres. Il s'y attarde et je n'aurai jamais cru aimer qu'on m'embrasse à cet endroit ci.

-Je sais que tu as du mal à en parler. Tu ne peux pas imaginer, même en essayant, ce que cela représente pour moi, Lucy.

Je viens de m'amputer d'un morceau de moi, d'un morceau de mon histoire. Dans les yeux de Natsu, il n'y a aucun dégoût et dans les miens, aucun remords. C'est la meilleure personne à laquelle je pouvais confier ma dernière part d'innocence…

-Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime. Je ne veux plus me taire et faire comme si tout allait bien…

Son être et le mien sont liés d'une manière qui nous échappe à tous les deux, et je me dis que nous avons de la chance parce que ça aussi, c'est toujours là, c'est toujours vrai. Bien plus que mes cicatrices. Il remonte tout doucement pour m'embrasser, comme si ma bouche lui avait trop manqué. Il me sourit et je me pelotonne contre lui. Et quand il m'enlace, alors que nous sommes encore en sous-vêtements, qu'il rabat la couverture sur nos deux corps presque imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, je soupire de bonheur. Quand ses lèvres embrassent ma clavicule, qu'elles descendent le long de mon cou et qu'il me touche, je gémis de plaisir. Il me rend heureuse, Natsu. En cet instant même, il m'aime. Et je me dis que si une personne comme lui aime une personne comme moi, c'est que je ne dois pas être si hideuse et pitoyable que je le pensais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avancer Natsu. Je l'ai compris. En revanche, je te veux à mes côtés pour le reste de l'histoire…

Lui qui a toujours été bavard, qui manque rarement de mots, je le vois hocher la tête. Il embrasse ma joue, mes lèvres et remonte jusqu'à mon front.

Natsu, mes amis, ma famille… Ils m'aident à me réparer tout doucement. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'ils me font juste prendre conscience du fait qu'il faut j'aille enfin de l'avant, que je me concentre sur mon avenir. Et mon avenir, ce sont les gens qui me soutiennent, qui sont présents pour moi et qui me montrent qui je suis. Il n'y a qu'une seule Lucy. C'est celle que je suis vraiment, et que je veux désormais montrer au reste du monde. Mon avenir, ce ne sont pas vingt-huit lésions.

Mais il reste ces questions dans ma tête, auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponse. La plus importante, celle qui n'a cessé de grandir avec moi, en moi, me garde enchaînée à ce passé.

Cette histoire, ça aurait pu être celle d'une de mes voisines, celle d'une star de la chanson, celle d'un type qui sourit tout le temps... Mais c'est la mienne. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas... Alors je me demande...

Pourquoi nous ?

Pourquoi moi ?

 **oOo**

Mon stylo danse entre mes doigts. Je replace mon pull et remonte les manches.

-Arrête de toucher à ce haut ! me tape Erza tout doucement.

Je soupire, ennuyée. Je prends des notes pour le prochain cours et me lève de ma chaise pour rendre ma copie au chargé de travaux dirigés. Erza, à côté de moi, se tient droite comme un i depuis ce matin. Elle est aux aguets et ses yeux noirs balayent la salle à toute vitesse.

-Très beau pull Lucy ! approuve Valentin en passant devant moi.

Erza me tire par le bras et fait rempart entre moi et l'étudiant :

-Remballe ton air aguicheur et tes compliments.

-Je dis juste qu'il était temps que Lucy s'habille plus légèrement ! Et on peut dire que tu as une bonne influence, ma chère Erza !

Je sens Erza bouillir tout doucement, et je me retiens de rire, un peu peinée pour ce pauvre Valentin qui ne se rend pas compte de la fureur qu'il vient de déclencher chez mon amie.

-Si je te surprends à la regarder encore une fois, je t'assure qu'une partie de ton anatomie s'en souviendra ! le menace-t-elle. E ça serait tellement dommage de priver la planète Terre d'un si beau spécimen tel que toi…

Nous nous apprêtons à quitter la salle de cours toutes les deux, mais je m'arrête à la sortie, sous-pesant mon gilet qui est entre mes bras. Je suis sur le point de l'enfiler, quand Erza m'arrête.

-Tu as froid ? m'interroge-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête. Je me sens si vulnérable comme cela. Ce matin, j'ai enfilé un pull qui laisse mes épaules découvertes. Le décolleté, même s'il reste sage, laisse apparaître l'une de mes brûlures, à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je me sentais prête, mais finalement, c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que j'imaginais, et même la présence de mon amie ne me rassure pas. Je sens tous les yeux braqués sur cette cicatrice qui me barre le dos, cette boursouflure rougeâtre qui les intrigue tous… Je pose mes livres et mon gros classeur bleu sur l'une des tables, et décide de mettre ce gilet.

-Seigneur dieu Lucy ! N'enfile pas ça ! s'exclame Levy offusquée qui vient d'arriver.

Elle enlève le sien et me le tend.

-Non mais porter du bleu pastel avec un orange vif… Quelle idée ! s'insurge la bleue en me confisquant mon vêtement.

Je m'exécute, en riant de bon cœur. Le gilet d'Levy est d'un rose pâle doux, et le tissu glisse sur mes épaules. C'est presque instantané. J'ai le sentiment d'être en sécurité et que plus personne ne me regarde. Mes amies ne disent rien, mais je sais bien ce qu'elles en pensent : tout ça, c'est dans ma tête et personne ne fait réellement attention à ma cicatrice. Si j'attire quelques regards, c'est parce que les autres étudiants sont peu habitués à me voir avec les épaules dénudées ou des décolletés. Je crois qu'Levy et Erza ont tout simplement décidé d'appliquer la politique du « Un pas après l'autre », préconisée par Natsu.

-Salut les filles ! nous salue Grey.

Il est tout essoufflé et ses joues rouges trahissent son effort d'avoir monté les cinq escaliers du bâtiment. Une main se pose sur mes hanches et des lèvres dans mon cou. Dans son autre main, Natsu à un gobelet fumant qu'il m'offre. Sans me méfier, j'en bois une gorgée, avant de grimacer. Le goût est absolument infect et affreusement trop salé pour du thé… Grey et Natsu sont morts de rire. Je jette le café dans la poubelle en face de moi.

-T'abuses Natsu !

-C'est pour la dernière fois !

-Mais ce n'était pas moi ! je m'insurge.

-Arrête ! T'es une mauvaise menteuse et tu le sais !

-Mais je te jure que ce n'était pas moi !

-Lucy…, froncent-ils des sourcils de façon presque autoritaire.

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

-Peut-être parce que je t'ai avoué la semaine dernière que j'avais horreur du caramel et que comme par hasard, il y en avait plein dans le café que tu m'as offert le lendemain ?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, offusquée.

-Quand bien même ce serait vrai, la vengeance, c'est moche Natsu ! Tu es adulte ! Tu es l'avenir du pays ! Tu gâches ton énergie dans de vulgaires vengeances ? C'est petit et mesquin ! C'est… C'est… C'est nul !

-J'aime bien quand tu nous sors tes grands discours, Lucy ! s'esclaffe Natsu.

Nous nous affrontons du regard. Ces petites gamineries ont toujours été habituelles chez nous.

-Certaines choses ne changent pas ! soupire Levy.

-Allez, arrête de bouder ! m'enjoint Natsu en pinçant ma joue.

Il s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille un « Ce pull te va super bien ». Je rougis et réponds à son baiser malgré moi avant de le repousser.

-J'ai le goût de ton thé au sel dans la bouche !

Il rit et son sourire contagieux prends le dessus sur ma bouderie apparente.

-Allez, je vais t'en offrir un qui aura bien meilleur goût.

Nos mains s'enlacent et nous descendons tous les cinq les escaliers en direction de la machine à café, ou tous les étudiants font la queue pour se ravitailler. Dans ma poche, mon téléphone sonne. Je confie mon classeur et mon code du travail à Natsu qui fait semblant d'être accablé par leur poids. Je lui tire la langue, me moquant de lui.

-Allo ?

Il n'y a pas de réponse, juste un grésillement. Levy, Erza et Grey sont partis devant, mais Natsu m'attend en bas des marches. Je lui souris en serrant mon sac contre moi.

-Allo ? je répète.

Une voix me répond enfin. Je sais que toutes les couleurs de mon visage m'ont quitté. Je le vois dans le reflet de la porte en vitre juste en face de moi. Je suis devenue pâle, c'est comme si j'avais perdu toute consistance. Je m'accroche au regard de Natsu. Il a immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mains se posent en coupe et entourent mon visage. Je me plonge dans ses yeux bleus. Mon bras s'est relâché, totalement distendu. Je tremble comme une feuille. Natsu prend mon téléphone de mes mains et je le laisse faire. Il raccroche à ma place.

Je pensais avoir oublié sa voix. Cela faisait si longtemps. Et jamais, non ça jamais, en vingt ans je ne l'avais entendu prononcer mon prénom avec une telle douceur. « Lucy ? Je suis bien sur le portable de Lucy ? »… Huit petits mots. Tout petits, minuscules mots. J'étais une enfant, la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue, cette voix. Pourtant, elle fait remonter en moi une vague de souvenirs, des images d'une maison aux briques blanches et d'un étage au parquet grinçant. Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro ?

-Lucy, parle-moi ! s'inquiète Natsu.

J'arrête de regarder le vide et me concentre sur Natsu.

-C'était qui ? me demande-t-il.

Ca ne s'en va jamais... C'est toujours là...

-Mon grand-père paternel.


	16. Le mot de la fin

**LE MOT DE LA FIN :**

 _Comment tout a commencé..._

Et voilà. La publication de vingt-huit lésions s'achève aujourd'hui. Il est 21h02 trés précisément, et je suis un peu patraque... Cette histoire a vu le jour en Novembre, quand, lors d'un marathon écriture, j'ai écrit en un seul weekend sept, des treize chapitres qui composent cette histoire. J'y ai placé énormément de moi, influencée par mes lectures, par mes amis, par ce qui m'entourent...

La maltraitance infantile est un sujet que je trouve particulièrement mal traité dans les fanfictions, ou les fictions. Ce n'est qu'un avis ! Mais, je tenais à vous le faire partager. Souvent, la maltraitance du personnage n'intervient que pour consolider une histoire d'amour, la faire naître ou même avancer. On banalise les violences, pour rendre son personnage attachant, pour lui donner une histoire. Mais derrière ces violences, il y a tellement plus... Et souvent, bien trop souvent, on parle du "pendant", mais pas du "après", de la reconstruction qu'il y a derrière, des non-dits, de ces instants de doute, des peurs et de la perte de confiance en soi.

J'ai eu des moments de flottement. A chaque fois que je publiais un chapitre, j'étais devant mon écran. "T'es en train de faire n'importe quoi !", "Cette histoire, c'est vraiment pas bien !", "Et si t'écrivais la suite d'Histoire de Tribut" ? Ou tes recueils ?", "Et si je recevais encore des messages privés désobligeants, méchants et insultants ?"... Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire serait lue, trés honnêtement. Je me suis juste dit "Okay, j'ai écrit ça, sur ce sujet, pourquoi pas...". Je l'ai fait lire à des amis, qui m'ont dit qu'ils avaient aimé, alors je me suis lancée...

Et aujourd'hui, Vingt-huit lésions, c'est plus de 4,000 vues... C'est énorme pour moi. Tout vos commentaires... Je les ai lu avec attention et même si j'ai du retard dans mes réponses, je vous assure que je les lis tous.

Si cette histoire a pu vous toucher, parce que vous vous êtes reconnu dans le personnage de Lucy, ou parce que vous connaissez quelqu'un dans la même situation, sachez que mes pensées sont sincèrement avec vous. Il y a encore trop de "Lucy" dans le monde. C'est inadmissible. Et on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe derrière les portes closes d'un foyer qui semble heureux...

 _Quant à la suite..._

Les histoires de Levy, Natsu et Erza se dérouleront temporellement avant celle de Lucy. Celle de Grey, après. Je suis en train de les écrire, mais elles ne seront publiées que d'ici fin Mai, début Juin.

Bien évidement, je prévoie un épilogue. Je ne peux pas vous laissez éternellement avec ces questions non résolues pour Lucy...

 _Et enfin_

Merci, merci, merci, merci... A vous tous !

Le mot de la fin est à toi, qui me lit ! Ton passage préféré ? Ton chapitre préféré ? Des impressions ? Des commentaires ? Des questions ? Je veux tout savoir... 


End file.
